Over, Under, Die of Pleasure
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: *COMPLETE* Swan Queen AU. Regina finds she has an inexplicable crush on an exotic dancer, who also happens to be her student: Emma. After a few lap dances, lots of liquid latex and a night of passion, will Regina hold onto a budding relationship, or will everything crumble into a mess?
1. Chapter 1

The pulsing music made her feel out of her element and combined with the paint thinner-esque quality of the vodka tonic she was sipping, she already had a headache.

It had been years since Regina had stepped foot into a night club, and even then she had never been in one quite as strange and dirty as this. In this 'night club' she'd quickly learned that the appeal came not from popular music or excellent libations, but from the women taking off their clothes and dancing for money.

Regina was trapped in a seedy strip club forty miles from home with a _wild_ group of her middle-aged peers.

It was hell on earth.

Mainly, she was bored and annoyed.

Not any of the dancers who had been paraded out on the stage to grind and shake against a sweaty pole under the lights were doing much for her libido. A few of the girls looked cracked out and she felt nothing but disgust coupled with pity for those particular dancers. A few had some nice tricks and tits, but the whole atmosphere was off putting.

Deciding that the only way to make it through her colleague's birthday party at the strip club was to drink until she couldn't feel her face, and the girls on the stage were too fuzzy to offend her senses, Regina ordered a third disgusting and overpriced cocktail. She drew the straw to her lips and was mentally extolling the only perceived benefit that at least the drink was cold when the next exotic dancer took to the stage.

The crowd, made up of ninety five percent of men, whooped loudly. It was embarrassing to listen to grown men caterwauling for the mere privileges of watching a young woman take off her clothes so they could gawk and fantasize.

Regina curled her lip into a sneer as she looked around the dimly lit room.

Working as an English teacher at Storybrooke Community College didn't exactly make Regina's mother proud, but all that mattered was that Regina was relatively happy with her chosen vocation. She enjoyed the subject and aside from a few long nights grading term papers she actually had much more free time than she had when she was heavily involved in small town politics.

Her students were very young and fresh from high school. Most of them were working on getting an associate's degree before they transferred to a four-year university.

It didn't matter that it wasn't a prestigious gig, but Regina finally had time to herself and was working on getting a life. Still, she thought of herself a leader and role model for her students and tried to maintain a modicum of self-respect. For this reason, she was a bit hesitant when the other teachers started talking about throwing a birthday party for the Chemistry teacher, Mr. Gold.

The party itself wasn't the issue. Little did Regina know she was going to be hauled off 40 miles out of town to spend her free evening at a strip club.

Regina covered a yawn with her palm as she squinted through the bright gel lights as a new dancer made her way onto the stage. The men really seemed to like this one better than all the others. She glanced over at Mr. Gold, who had found a young brunette who was dressed in a faux 'librarian' costume and was presently grinding her yellow thong clad ass on his crotch. He had never looked more delighted.

Regina could only make out a shapely silhouette on stage, but her interest was piqued. Coupled with the men going ape and the apparent grace and athleticism of the woman, which was noticeable from her silhouette alone, it was obvious the mood of the club had changed dramatically. The lights brightened and the dancer was illuminated. She had long blonde hair, a golden tan and a super toned body. She was wearing a bright blue tight skirt and corset.

Dragging her eyes from stiletto heels, up tight, smooth legs and over muscular abs Regina stopped when her gaze reached the woman's breasts. She blinked in surprise at herself, realizing she was starting to covet the woman onstage. She peeled her eyes away from ample cleavage and looked up at her face. She expected to see the hollow eyed stare of the other girls, but when she looked up she gasped in recognition.

The hot stripper was one of her students. The recognition was instant, although the girl could not have looked more different than she did in English class. For a moment, Regina entertained the idea that Emma Swan had a much frumpier, butch-er identical twin, but she let go of that idea when she searched the catalogue of her memory for everything she knew about her student.

She knew Emma was an orphan, and often came to the 10am class late apologizing with a mumble about work keeping her up. Yes, it had to be one in the same. Regina had assumed she was a partier or a bartender, but it made sense that she'd be up late if she was working at a strip club.

She sucked on her straw and crossed her legs, unable to tear her eyes away from her student who was working the pole with grace and strength that far surpassed any of the other dancers.

"Regina..."

She heard her name faintly, but was too focused on watching Emma shake her ass and press her cleavage into the face of rowdy men surrounding the stage to register someone was trying to get her attention.

"Regina!"

She finally tore her eyes away in annoyance, and looked to her right where her friend and colleague Maleficent was smirking at her with an arched eyebrow.

"What?" Regina snipped.

"I think you found the girl you want your private dance from, hmm?" Maleficent teased. The other teachers had been trying to get her to pick a stripper for a lap dance ever since they'd arrived, but Regina had turned her nose up at all the girls, advising her friends that she wasn't into lap dances.

But her opinion on lap dances was rapidly changing as she tilted her head and turned her sole focus back to Emma. She watched, captivated as she unsnapped her bra and catapulted it out into the crowd. Her breasts were plump and…bouncy. Regina leaned forward trying to see more. Emma leapt off the stage and onto a woman's lap. She was smiling seductively and bouncing her ass on the woman's lap, running her palms up and down the other woman's chest.

Regina's mouth was dry; her body felt overly warm and a strange irritating sense of dread and anxiety started to fill her slowly. She exhaled in a long gasp, and stood up, racing outside. She needed air.

Once outside, she leaned against a wall, feeling overdressed for the low bar establishment as men and trashy looking woman came and went. Thoughts raced through her head: _had Emma seen her? Why did she feel so anxious?_

It was as if all the heat, shame and guilt of the universe bubbling up inside her. She felt turned on and simultaneously like she needed to hold on tightly to something so her world would stop spinning. This was her student. She didn't know what was more embarrassing: being seen by Emma or seeing her there. No, Regina knew. She was embarrassed because she was intrigued the much younger woman.

She licked her lips thinking back at how different the girl was in this environment. She appeared powerful and confident even though she was being gawked at…lusted over. It was a far cry from how she was in class, acting sweet and turning in thoughtful essays.

Regina had one goal in mind: she wanted to know which version was the real Emma Swan.

A few minutes later, she had calmed down with fresh air. The burning in her lungs had not subsided, but that was mainly due to the sharpness of the alcohol. Wishing she wasn't so far from home, she squeezed her eyes shut and took a long steadying breath before making her way back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment outside didn't do enough to clear Regina's head. Her heart was still pounding and the anxiety that had manifested in her chest seemed as amplified as the driving beat of the music coming from inside the dark club.

Despite her reservations, she walked passed the tables and throngs of people back to the bar and ordered another drink. She was at the point where if she stopped drinking she'd quickly grow tired, but if she had another she'd get renewed energy, even if it meant a potential hangover the next day. She was going to need all the liquid courage she could get her student was running around the club topless and causing such a strong reaction in her.

She took a sip and made her way back to the table where her friends were, a few feet away she stopped dead in her tracks and blinked in disbelief. Emma was right there talking with Maleficent and laughing unabashedly. She saw her friend place a crisp $100 in Emma's tiny red g-string.

At that moment, she couldn't turn around and disappear even though she desperately wanted to. She just stood there shocked and embarrassed for a moment until Maleficent turned her head and noticed her.

Then Emma did the same.

"Regina, come here, meet Cinnamon!" Maleficent waved her over with a carefree smile, while Regina locked eyes with a very surprised looking Emma. "She's waiting to give you a lap dance," Maleficent explained, oblivious to the tension between the two women. Clearly, Emma didn't take any of Maleficent's classes.

"Ms. Mills?" Emma stuttered as her shoulders rose and her body stiffened. She took a step back, and Regina noticed that the confidently topless Emma (aka Cinnamon) was gone, replaced by the version of Emma she was accustomed to.

She swallowed thickly and tried to muster a casual smile, stepping forward to get the awkward confrontation over with. Emma's posture changed again and she nervously flipped her mane of blonde hair. "I didn't realize you were here…" Her eyes shifted apologetically to Maleficent.

"I didn't realize you were here either," Regina nodded primly, resting her hand on the back of her chair, and holding her drink tightly with the other. She tried not to look at Emma's skin; so much skin…her body was perfection in Regina's opinion.

"Yeah, I'm working," Emma stated the obvious and Regina didn't know how to respond.

Neither woman noticed Maleficent's realization as she looked back and forth between the two women. "Regina, you know Cinnamon?" She asked with an air of disbelief, and then a smirk turned her lips up as she narrowed her eyes, "What a small world."

Emma shook her head and ignored Maleficent, shrugging and covering her bare breasts instinctively with her hands. "Uh, I can give you the lap dance…if you want it?"

"No! No, it's quite alright, Emma. I'm… _fine_ ," Regina sounded increasingly less fine as time seemed to slow and expand. The alcohol was hitting her hard, and both Emma and Maleficent were looking at her with uncertainty.

"Regina, nonsense, Cinnamon was just telling me how much she likes giving women dances. Sit down, you're all paid up," Maleficent smiled insincerely and patted Regina's chair before sitting back and crossing her legs, eager to watch how the situation played out.

Regina glanced down at the $100 sticking out of Emma's G-string like the money had betrayed her. "I don't want the dance," she asserted firmly, directing her glare at Maleficent.

"Yeah, its fine, Miss. Mills," Emma fumbled nervously with the money and handed it back with slight shake to Maleficent, who made no move to the take the money. She looked away and her cheeks colored with a deep blush.

"Well…" Maleficent drawled dangerously, "If Regina doesn't want the dance, I'll take it."

Regina watched Emma lick her lips nervously, and felt her own emotions reaching a fever pitch. She knew Maleficent was drunk too, and she also knew her friend loved to stir drama.

Emma clenched her jaw as Maleficent sat back haughtily and made a show of uncrossing her legs and patting her lap in anticipation. "Come on, Cinnamon," she took the money from Emma's outstretched hand and tucked it neatly back into her place in her G-string. "I'm waiting, and don't be nervous or mind my friend Regina, she'll just watch."

Maleficent tucked her chin and motioned with her head for Regina to take her seat. She wasn't sure why she didn't just walk away, but she did as instructed. Carefully sitting down and looking at Emma helplessly. The music burst into a new song and Emma's eyes narrowed in challenge and stepped forward toward Maleficent.

"Wait, Maleficent, don't," Regina warned through gritted teeth, but her friend brushed her off and gave another knowing smirk before smiling up at Emma.

So Regina watched her student, who she felt a bevy of emotions for, slowly lower herself onto Maleficent's lap. She felt a well of pity mixed with a strange sense of jealousy, as she Emma shifted back into work mode and began to gracefully dance and move on Maleficent. She drained her 4th cocktail and gripped the armrests of her chair, as she watched Emma swing her hair around and pushed her voluptuous glitter dusted breasts against Maleficent's face in time with the sensuous music. It looked pornographic, dirty and Regina secretly and desperately wished that she was the one getting the dance.

Emma had her hands clasped around the woman's neck, straining her thigh muscles up and around as she rolled her hips against Maleficent, who seemed to be enjoying the erotic act if not solely because she knew it was causing Regina to seethe silently.

Regina tried to get ahold of herself, but she was too focused on what was happening one seat over to think about anything else. She felt conflicted, equal parts repulsed that she was getting physically aroused by the sight of her student shamefully simulating sex with another woman.

She felt protective of Emma, and she was supposed to only be concerned with that she turned in her papers on time and read her assignments, but seeing her like this, another side to the girl was fanning to life embers deep within Regina that she thought were long extinguished.

Maleficent knew exactly what she was doing. The first song ended and Maleficent grinned indignantly at Regina, who knew she had been caught staring at Emma's bare ass and back. She hoped she looked put off by the display, but feared her emotions were as evident as the sheer lust she was experiencing.

The next song started and Emma shifted around; her back was to Maleficent and she was grinding her ass against her lap. Apparently, $100 bought more than one song much to Regina's chagrin. Emma was looking outward, staring off at the wall as she grabbed Maleficent's hands and placed them on her body letting her feel her skin, sliding palms up her abdomen and allowing her breasts to briefly be squeezed before pulling Maleficent's hands away and settling them against her waist.

Nearing her breaking point, Regina's anxiety was fully charged. It was torture to sit privy and do nothing while Emma debased herself and Maleficent enjoyed both their pain. The edges were going soft and Regina's reality had been distorted by the strong drinks. She tried to scan the wall for a clock to have some idea of the time, but there weren't any clocks in view. She felt her skin burning and knew Emma was watching. She chanced a glance and confirmed the feeling. She looked worried and intrigued, and Regina knew her expression was the same.

She couldn't stop worrying about how she was going to face her student in the classroom after this experience. The thoughts that raced through her head wouldn't stop: _Why she was so affected by Emma? How she would she possibly forget these feelings and move on?_

Now that she'd seen Emma in this way she would never be able to see her as she had before, and it truly troubled her how much she wanted to see and feel more.


	3. Chapter 3

The night seemed endless along with the drinks that followed. Regina made the bad drunken decision of erasing her pain and torment into oblivion by adding more fuel to the fire. She lost count of how many bitter cocktails she consumed, or how she even got home from the strip club and into her bed at home.

Bright sunlight greeted her along with a pounding headache and sand paper dry mouth when she came to. She pulled the too hot blanket over her head to stop the painful light from exasperating her hangover. She slammed her eyes shut and willed the room to stop spinning.

Finally, as she grew more aware of her surroundings she realized her phone was ringing on her nightstand. She reached out and fumbled for it, bringing it to her ear. Her voice sounded raspy and crackled when she whispered, "hello?"

"Good _afternoon_ , darling," Maleficent's all too chipper voice filtered down the phone line and Regina balked. The events from the night before started to come back to her in bits and pieces, along with a very undignified and loud fight with Maleficent over a stripper—Emma—that resulted in both women getting bounced.

"What time is it?" Regina asked as she rubbed her temple and knitted her brows together in pain.

"Around one. I thought I'd give you some time to sleep before I called to talk about last night," Maleficent replied calmly. "How do you know Cinnamon?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Regina responded cradling the phone against her ear and sitting up to pull back the blankets. She was still wearing her dress from the night before. Her heels were scattered across the room, and from the sticky feel of her eyes she hadn't even been in a state to remove her makeup or moisturize.

"You do. Don't play coy."

Regina wasn't in the mood to have her emotions running this high with as poor as she was feeling. She wasn't accustomed to staying out late and drinking hard liquor. Although, she often polished off a nice vintage bottle of red, or a healthy amount of strong apple cider, she had never felt this terrible in the morning.

That dirty "Fairy Tailz" club must have been serving gasoline masquerading as vodka. She remained silent while Maleficent pitched a fit on the other end of the phone, "I saw how you were looking at that girl. You wanted a lap dance, but then you refused and then you stared at daggers at me…then you got drunk and dark…and yelled at me until we got kicked out…"

"I need to go, Mal," Regina didn't wait for a reply she simply hung up before she lost her temper again. Thanks to her charming and cruel friend she remembered every moment of the night before in vivid detail. She couldn't stop thinking about Emma.

Regina undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the steam and heat relax her body and wash away some of the tension. She worked soap into a lather between her palms and went about spreading it over her body, as her thoughts started to wander.

She still couldn't get over how beautiful and athletic Emma's body was. She remembered the way she danced on the pole, flying around it as if by magic. Regina knew the impressive visuals were courtesy of a strong regimen of strength training and conditioning. She laughed to herself, thinking about how she had seen an ad for pole dancing classes and almost entertained the idea of signing up.

Fear had stopped her. The evil little voice in her head distorted the picture in the mirror. She knew she was attractive, her physique desirable, but she was nothing compared to the youth and strength that Emma had working in her favor. She sighed and stepped under the water letting it soak her hair and decided she needed to stop comparing herself to her students.

That lap dance though. Part of her wished she could have let go and had fun for a night. Maleficent had no problem; Mr. Gold had certainly enjoyed himself. He did have a reputation for making deals with his students that weren't exactly on the up and up. She'd seen a group of his students washing his car in the parking lot and found out later he had offered an extension on their mid term deadlines in exchange.

Regina knew rules could be bent, but even though Emma the exotic dancer was far removed from Emma the student, she couldn't quite reconcile the difference. It had felt wrong, but what continued to worry her was how obsessed she continued to feel.

As she finished her shower and toweled off, she slipped on a silky robe and made her way downstairs to find water and Tylenol. The mental images of Emma writhing on Maleficent's lap had her turned on again. She kept imagining what it feel like to have the girl in her own lap, to run her hands up and down Emma's soft skin and squeeze her feminine but musculature ass.

She spent the rest of the day in a daze, being unproductive. What would happen on Monday when Emma arrived in her class? Would she acknowledge that fact that Regina knew what she did? Would they ignore it, and would it cause tension between them for the rest of the semester?

The throbbing in her head had passed thanks to the rehydration and the medicine, but Regina found herself crawling back under her bed covers early. She let her hands roam over her own curves and down between her legs where her naughty, very inappropriate thoughts of her student were affecting her most.

Touching herself and imagining Emma's body was bad. Not only her body, but how she would act and sound during sex. Regina had never considered herself strongly attracted to women until she came with a shriek at the mere thought of Emma grinding against her with her delicious looking breasts in her face.

She knew she wasn't going to be satisfied and be able to forget about Emma until she got that lap dance.


	4. Chapter 4

It was overcast Monday morning; a light drizzle covered the roads and sidewalks. Regina dressed in her favorite grey dress. It hugged her curves and accentuated her assets, generally making her feel powerful and charge. She needed the boost of confidence in order to face Emma.

She talked herself in and out of addressing the events of Saturday night with her student, and still hadn't decided what would be the best course of action. She could go about conducting her class and ignore the elephant that would assuredly cause tension in the room, even if it was a secret known between only the two women.

Regina didn't think she'd be able to let it go, which is why she stopped at the ATM on impulse and pulled $100 out of her account. Looking at the bill, she turned back and swiped her card again, and took out a second $100. Her palms itched as she placed the crisp bills in her wallet, and her mouth felt dry. The scenario she was picturing playing out in her head already had her feeling over stimulated and anxious.

She wanted it, that much she knew, and she wanted Emma badly enough that she wasn't concerned with the taboo of asking a student to perform for her. She hoped Emma would refuse, or be offended if she asked for a lap dance. That would make the struggle easier for her because Regina would respect Emma if she didn't want to. It might be better that way. Or she shouldn't ask for anything from Emma except that she read and complete her assignments.

The day started as any other, but Regina was somewhat thoughtless during her first class period. The students didn't seem bothered or notice that she felt self-conscious and distracted, but Regina could tell she wasn't bringing her A game.

The clock seemed stuck, and the morning ebbed by so slowly, when it finally turned 10am and students started to file in for the class that Emma was in, Regina was practically shaking. She drew confidence from strong coffee and the comfort of her grey power dress. She was well aware she turned the heads of most of the young men in her classes and some of the young ladies too.

She paid extra attention to her students, and then tried to ignore them and shuffle through her lesson notes. Then Emma walked into class and Regina lifted her eyes, somehow knowing it was her without looking. She did look however: Emma dressed in black skinny jeans, and an oversized men's white shirt, with her hair done up in a messy ponytail. She looked completely different than when Regina had last seen her. Aside from the fact that she was actually wearing clothes this time, her demeanor seemed serious and meek.

Class began. She didn't call on Emma to speak or pay any particular attention to her, as she managed to go through her lecture and have students read a few passages aloud. There was an assignment due and at the end of the class she asked everyone to come up and turn in their papers. This was her chance to ask Emma to speak with her. She sat her desk waiting, speaking congenially to other students who had a question on the texts or assignments.

She smiled and nodded, and answered in short sentences, conveying only the pertinent information. The last thing she needed was to get into a long after class conversation with a chatty overachiever.

Emma pulled her papers from her bag and was walking forward, Regina stood up and cleared her throat, "Emma, would you have a moment to stay after class?"

Regina blinked rapidly as she felt her heart rate increase and hoped that she didn't look as nervous as she felt. Many times during the class she'd talked herself out of saying anything, but she remembered the money in her wallet and the way Emma looked riding Maleficent's lap. She had to know that feeling.

"Uh, yeah…sure Miss. Mills," Emma responded with uncertainty and Regina took that as a bad sign. The rest of the students filed out and the classroom was empty except for Regina and Emma.

"I was hoping…" Regina faltered, she licked her lips and met Emma's eyes. She was beautiful, even without the heavy makeup and curly, bouncy hair. "Can you accompany me to my office? I have something I want to talk to you about…in private."

"Oh," Emma nodded and her chin lifted knowingly. "Is this about…?"

"Yes," Regina stopped her from saying anything further in the classroom where anyone could walk in at any time. She'd feel more in control in her office. It was personally decorated and she considered it an optimum working environment. Plus, it would be the optimum environment for privacy. "Come along, dear."

Emma just stood beside Regina's desk, swaying a bit, her fingers splayed out on the wooden top. Regina had grabbed her purse and had taken a few steps toward the door, when she realized she wasn't being followed. She clutched her purse tightly and pivoted around in question.

"Aren't you going to take the papers?" Emma asked with a smirk as she raised her eyebrows, looking down at the neat stack of assignments that Regina had completely forgotten about. "I mean I stayed up all night last night writing an essay about "This Side of Paradise."

"Right," Regina snapped a bit too briskly, and made a grab for the assignments, clutching the stack to her chest as she swallowed and turned away awkwardly.

This time Emma followed. They walked in silence while Regina thought about how she would approach Emma. She seemed clueless as to what it was Regina wanted to talk about, but she also knew that Emma wasn't innocent. Surely people approached her for lap dances all the time, but probably while she was working, not when she was in school. The people asking for her to sit on their laps while she was topless weren't her stuffy, female teachers.

They arrived at Regina's office door and she fumbled for the key with her hands full, Emma helped take the loose papers from her full hands and their fingers brushed. It was cliché, but Regina felt a jolt of adrenalin race through her body and cause her to flinch even at the brief contact. She didn't know if more would follow, or if Emma would storm out and head straight to the Dean's office to report her English teacher for inappropriate conduct.

Regina was willing to take the chance. They entered the spacious office, Regina was lucky to have a luxurious space in the facility. She had a desk and a separate sitting area with a few leather chairs surrounding a coffee table and a fire place. Her office was cozy. She immediately locked the door after Emma stepped across the threshold.

She feigned a smile, "Please sit down."

Emma sat down and waited expectantly. Regina placed her papers on her desk and hurriedly retrieved the money from her purse. This was it, once she showed Emma the money there was no going back. Silently she walked in front of her student and put the money on the coffee table. Then she stepped back to the other chair and smoothed her skirt. She sat down and crossed her legs, waiting for Emma's reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

It was only a beat or two, but by Regina's perspective it felt like an eternity. _What the hell was she thinking?_ Emma was going to take the offering of money the wrong way. She couldn't read the woman's expression as she sat quietly looking down at $200 on the coffee table. _Was it too much? Wasn't it enough?_

Emma's lip twitched and her brow furrowed. She made no move to stand up, instead she tucked her legs up under her and regarded Regina with barely veiled anger. "So you really wanted that lap dance on Saturday?"

Regina held her breath, her arms ached with tension and she realized she was contracting every muscle in her body. She couldn't deny it now, she hated feeling vulnerable and she had put everything on the line for this stupid impulsive want.

"Yes."

"I thought so," Emma bit her lip and nodded as if she was reconciling her thoughts. "My usual rate is around $20 for a dance, you know."

Regina sniffed and shrugged nervously, she still couldn't understand if her student was mad, amused or indifferent. "Consider the extra a tip… I realize it's a bit unorthodox…"

"Yeah, it is," Emma interrupted, and her eyes seemed to grow dark in a blink.

"I don't mean to offend you, if you don't want to…"

"Take off my clothes and sit on your lap?" Emma interrupted again; the air in the room shifted and her voice was terse and strained.

"Emma…I know I'm your teacher, but I can't…" Regina felt herself growing exasperated. She couldn't convey her feelings properly. She was embarrassed by the sheer magnitude of her desire and realized shamefully this approach was inappropriate, but she couldn't shake the obsession.

"Of all the teachers in this school I didn't think you would be the one to ask me for a lap dance during school hours," Emma mused, she looked down and stared at her hands. "When I noticed you at Fairytailz I thought you were judging me, looking down at me."

While it was true in a way, Regina had looked down at all the other dancers, but with Emma she had simply been looking…coveting…fantasizing.

She looked up and challenged Regina who was attempting to hold her composure. Emma made a soft sad sound and then asked quietly, "Is this a joke?"

Regina shook her head and let out a pained sigh, "I'm sorry that wasn't my intention."

Again, Emma nodded slowly and her voice changed to confusion. She gestured to the money on the table, "What is this?"

"You're very good at your job," Regina assured her, but it sounded false, like she was placating the younger women in a condescending manner.

"Yeah, I must be for you to throw out money in your office," Emma stood up suddenly like she was about to bolt. Regina pressed her lips together and leaned forward.

"I didn't mean any offense…you impress me, and I found myself overwhelmed. I don't visit strip clubs as a habit," Regina offered as an explanation, but Emma looked incredibly torn.

"I'm not going to take your money," Emma responded with a finality that caused Regina to deflate. Her equilibrium felt thrown off. The conversation felt surreal, and she was almost lightheaded from the verbal ping pong match she was engaging in.

She had underestimated Emma. She really didn't know anything about her and for Regina to assume she could throw money at her and get her way with no questions or concern from the other party was the epitome of privilege. Regina nodded and re-crossed her legs, resigned to the fact that her plan of seduction had backfired terribly.

"I thought you were asking me to your office to ask me if I safe, clean, the usual stuff guidance counselors and doctors ask when they find out that I dance. Everyone assumes that I do drugs and have sex with every sleaze that comes in the club."

"I don't think you're dirty…I think you're beautiful," Regina defended herself honestly. She could see Emma's point of a view a bit better, and realized that was the assumption most people would make about a young woman who strips. Regina had to admit that she made that assumption about most of the other women at the strip club, but Emma was so different. She was entertaining and artistic, whereas the other girls were going through the motions of what should be considered sexually appealing.

Emma was living, breathing, writhing sensuality.

Her comment seemed to hit home with Emma as she straightened her spine and gave Regina a knowing smile.

"If you want a dance, Miss. Mills, I'll give you a dance," Emma whispered seductively. "But I don't want money, it's insulting to put cash out like it's fish bait. I'm not going to strip for you for money, I strip for everyone else for money. I'll dance for you, but I want something in return."

"What?" Regina's eyes were alight. All she could focus on was that Emma was actually agreeing to the lap dance. She was eager to make a deal, and felt like she owed her something after being so rude. Of course, Emma wasn't a cartoon or a caricature, she was a real woman, with feelings and the weight of societies taboos and rules oppressing her. She had to operate and survive in that world every day.

"No, you agree to do something for me, and I will agree to strip, dance, grind and touch you for as long as I want," Emma's demeanor changed. The confidence was back and she and Regina both knew that the tables had turned and Regina no longer had the upper hand. "I'm not going to tell you what I want until after, understand?"

Agreeing to a deal with a student/stripper without knowing what she wanted was a risky move, but Regina's subconscious had already made the deal before she could weigh the pros and cons. Her eyes flitted over Emma's form in front of her. Saliva flooded her mouth in anticipation.

"Whatever you want," Regina widened her eyes and nodded seriously. Whatever Emma wanted, Regina was sure it would be worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the 69th reviewer Ronaday1 who wrote, "OMG! You're so Evil. You can't leave me hanging like."

Btw, the title of this story is from PJ Harvey's song, "Long Snake Moan" (also partially inspired by.)

….

"I hope this is worth it," Emma commented as she took a step closer to Regina, who was watching her so closely she could have melted holes in her clothing with her laser eyes. Emma looked around the office. "Do you have any music?"

"Uh, light classical or jazz," Regina replied in a distracted tone as she shifted in her chair, eager to get on with it, she startled when Emma laughed. "What?"

"I'm not stripping to Chopin," Emma spoke incredulously and rolled her eyes. "Never mind, just sit there and watch, but if I feel uncomfortable we're shutting this down. We'll never speak of it again and I'm withdrawing from your class. Got it?"

Regina thought about that for a moment, and then agreed with a dry, "Ye-yes."

The atmosphere, no matter how cozy the office environment seemed, was lacking. Emma was probably feeling out of her element. It's one thing to dance in a rowdy, dark club with flashing light and heavy beats, and quite another to strip for an English teacher on Monday morning. Regina was hoping no one would knock on the door and interrupt them.

Emma took a deep breath and Regina held on tightly to the sides of her chair, her palms were sweating. It occurred to her that this might become awkward. It was one thing to lust and fantasize about a lap dance when she had been drunk and lonely, caught up in the night out, but what if she didn't enjoy it?

She would just have to wait and see. It was clear that her body wanted it, and her mind was set on getting this, having Emma. She watched Emma pop the button on her jeans and slowly shimmy them down her round hips. Her hot pink panties came into view, and Regina kept staring. It was different from any other experience. She typically considered herself a modest woman, and even averted her eyes politely in the locker room at the gym when women around her were dressing.

Here she had permission to study and stare at Emma all she wanted. In this situation it would be considered rude if she didn't look at her. Emma struggled with her shoes, and then proceeded to pull off her black jeans completely. As she hopped on one foot for a moment to get the tight slacks off of her ankles she laughed as she struggled to maintain her balance. "You know I wasn't prepared for this, otherwise I would have worn clothes that are easier to get out of."

"You're fabulous," Regina encouraged, pulling her hands into her lap and twisting her fingers from habit.

"You're weird," Emma threw the statement back, it held no malice as far as Regina could tell. At any rate, she didn't care what Emma thought of her anymore, as long as she didn't mind giving in and giving herself over to this. Regina only cared about satisfying this thirst that was consuming her.

Emma straightened up after she tossed her pants and shoes onto a chair. She spread her legs widely and pulled the ponytail holder out, and smiled as her shiny, bouncy curls cascaded down her back. Regina liked it, this was hot. Emma was starting to look more like the woman who strutted around the stage, making men and women holler and lose their shit at the mere sight of her long legs and firm ass. She unbuttoned her white shirt, popping them out from the top down, separating the fabric so it revealed her chest one inch at a time. Regina sucked in a breath and sat on the edge of her seat. She was getting frustrated, and her almost nonexistent patience was waning. It took every iota of decorum she possessed to stay seated and not rush across the room and drag Emma by the hips down to the floor. She needed touch, her body was screaming for it as she squirmed in her seat.

Emma seemed to sense the pent up lust rolling off of Regina in waves, "I'm coming, just enjoy this part." She punctuated her sentence with a hard pull of her shirt and pulled it off, posing in her matching pink bra and panties. Regina sucked in a breath, taking in her unblemished skin and the way her muscles defined the planes and curves of her body. She turned sideways for a moment and Regina studied her strong arms, the perfect pop of her firm booty and soft but pert breasts.

Before she had time to blink, Emma rushed towards her chair, slamming her hands down on either side and leaning forward; so far forward that Regina had to sit up and pull back, but Emma simply placed her knee between Regina's legs and pushed her cleavage up to her chin. Regina looked up at her face trying to take clues as to what to do next. Emma sucked in her bottom lip and grinned. She felt relaxed in a way, the tension was still in her muscles, but she'd grown numb to it. She felt almost doped up on a high, from breaking rules and taboos. She had her nearly naked student in her office pushing her pink lace encased breasts up into her face.

She'd seen Emma topless before, but she had been inebriated and at that time she had strictly enforced the own idea that touching the girl was off limits. Nothing seemed to be off limits now, as Emma ran one hand through Regina's shiny hair and the other down her forearm. The touch was soft and gentle and sensually erotic in a way Regina hadn't expected. Emma spread both her knees to the outside of Regina's thighs and settled in comfortably on her lap.

"I have to confess something," Emma purred and Regina felt her chest vibrate as Emma pressed herself against her whole body, closing in on her barely moving, but keeping a barely discernable rhythm like a very slow dance. Regina shuddered at the timbre of her voice, her body was getting heated, goosebumps broke out on her arms and constant shivers rippled down her spine. Her legs were feeling heavy and she was pinned against Emma, and all in all it felt like heaven.

Emma pulled back slightly, wrapping her hands around Regina's neck and peering down at her with glossy eyes haloed by her mane of flowing hair. Regina worried about Emma's confession. Was she going to stop now? She was enjoying the solid weight of her lithe muscular body and her effortless sexiness, but she wanted the dance to progress. She wanted to touch Emma too, squeeze her breasts, make her vocalize her pleasure…what if she was about to stop? What if she wasn't enjoying this?

"What?" Regina forced the air out of her tightly clenched throat into a question that sounded like a raspy growl.

Emma sighed, her face scrunched up a bit almost like she was angry with herself. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, then let it fall by gravity slowly down her arms. She nodded and Regina took her cue to remove the bra and free her breasts. Regina did it slowly, allowing her fingers to trail over her skin as she pulled it down and away.

Emma leaned forward then, placing her lips right at Regina's ear and her bare chest against Regina's grey dress. "Miss Mills, I've had a crush on you since the beginning of the semester."


	7. Chapter 7

" **I can't believe life is so complex when I just want to sit here and watch you undress," ~PJ Harvey 'This is Love'**

….

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but all she could do was breathe out an extended, "Oh."

She needed to see Emma's face: _was she serious?_ She turned her head abruptly and inadvertently found her lips matched up to Emma's mere centimeters from brushing together. Their breath mingled, and in the quiet of the office she felt like she had been taken over by a magical spell. Emma pulled back a fraction, staring intently into Regina's eyes.

"Why do you think I always sit in back of class, and stay quiet for the most part?" Emma asked in amusement, as if it was so obvious that Regina should assume _everyone_ is crushing on her at all times.

"I-I don't know," Regina's gasped, her lungs felt full, like a heavy weight was pressing down on top of her. She was transported back to when she first watched her student dance at the club over the weekend, and the urge to run away overtook her. She needed air then and she needed a whole hell of a lot of it right now.

But if she was going to die anyway, she didn't want to miss a moment of this. Having a sexy, naked woman wrapped around her was a fine way to leave the world in her estimation. A sexy naked woman who was blushing slightly and acting coy as she admitted to having secret feelings for her was quite the motivator to stay alive.

"What do you mean you 'don't know?' Emma was smirking and starting to move in her lap again, shifting and rolling her hips on her, rubbing their chests together and Regina had short circuited. Her pupils must be shot, her head was hazy, though probably from the aforementioned difficulty in drawing full breaths and therefore being deprived of life sustaining oxygen. She had to get it together before Emma thought she was going catatonic on her.

"I really don't care that much about Faulkner or Fitzgerald, but I come to every class of yours to listen to you lecture about themes and symbolism is literature. You make even the _driest_ topics sound hot. Also, you're not too bad to look at either…I love when you wear those power suits. You know, in my head sometimes I secretly hope that the button on your blouse will just pop off….I wouldn't even care if it took out my eye."

Regina had tuned out, she couldn't really process all those words…she was in a sensory state of being, and she liked the way Emma smelled a lot. She wasn't wearing the cloying overly sweet and strong perfume that the girls at the strip club wore, she smelled fresh and slightly salty. Regina peered down at her back muscles churning as she started to grind faster on her and saw a sheen of sweat glistening on her skin. She wanted to lick a trail down the girl's spine…taste her.

She bucked up with a gasp when she felt a sharp pain under her ear, which pulled Regina from her naughty and tempting thoughts, Emma had just nipped her with her teeth. Apparently, she wasn't the only one wanting a taste. Before Regina realized it, she felt Emma's lips and tongue soothing the sensitive skin of her neck and she lolled her head back to give more access as a strong wave of pleasure shot through her body.

"Fuck," she moaned as endorphins and dopamine enlivened her. She needed to orgasm, that much was coming clear, and this was much more than a dance.

"Are you even listening to me?" Emma chastised her in a stern voice, while clasping her fingers around Regina's chin and forcing her to look into her eyes.

"No," Regina admitted. "Sorry…I was just…" She trailed off again lost in the spell, when Emma leapt off of her body without warning and cool air hit all of her overly heated places. She shivered from the loss of contact, and her dress that was once a comforting garment that made her feel powerful, suddenly felt hot and was making her enflamed skin itch. She wanted that full bare skin on bare sweaty skin sexual experience, but that didn't seem possible.

That was what was maddening about this whole situation. Regina wanted to elevate things, it felt natural with Emma, but the whole time the small voice of reason in the back of her mind kept reminding her to _behave, not to touch her back, she was just saying meaningless things, this was all an act… she couldn't want… wouldn't want to take this any further._

Besides, it was all happening during _office hours_.

She sat in fear, Emma was standing in front of her looking at her with a strange expression. Regina looked back with her own expression, asking silently what was happening?

Regina winced, knowing that she was acting like an awkward idiot. How could she have messed this up when all she had to do was sit there and let Emma crawl all over her? She had gone too long without touch or sex. She was completely deprived and it was by her own making. Now that she was getting the tiniest piece of action she couldn't even deal with it. It was probably a complete turn off to Emma.

She worried she had done something wrong, but wasn't sure what to do or say. She couldn't get up and leave, but she knew Emma was about to. She had warned her, that if she felt uncomfortable she would go and Regina would have blown it.

Emma wasn't putting on her clothes, she didn't look angry. She leaned over, and kissed Regina's cheek sweetly. "You're so damned sexy," she breathed. "I give a lot of dances, and I call it work…but this…."

Regina nodded, curious to know what direction Emma was heading. She desperately wished she could regain her ability to speak. All hope was lost when she looked down to see Emma's resting hands on stocking clad knees. Then to Regina's shock she started to slide wandering fingers up her thighs and under the hem of her dress, pushing up as she went and uncovering more and more of Regina's skin.

Emma petted the twitching skin of her inner thighs, where her stockings ended and her bare skin started. She was wearing satin underwear and Emma was getting dangerously close to discovering that fact for herself. Regina held her breath and spread her legs wider, as Emma bunched her dress up around her hips, so she could see everything.

With one curious finger Emma lightly stroked the strip of damp fabric between her legs, and Regina started to moan, and push herself forward rocking into the touch, seeking more pressure, and more of Emma, but she didn't give in, instead she took her hand away altogether.

Regina whimpered pathetically from frustration.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I promised a double update today so here it is. Thanks for the support on this fic, I am really enjoying the reviews! Especially the ones that express frustration and feelings of teasing torture. I really do enjoy it!**

…

"As I was saying, I dance for a lot off men and women. Some pay me well, and others, like the afternoon rush of truckers, order water from the bar and occasionally throw me a one as if I'm a dog doing tricks for a treat. Don't get me wrong, it's my choice to dance, and sometimes it's fun. I enjoy myself and feed on the energy of the crowd… but by 4 or 5am when I finally get to take off and go home, my feet ache, and every muscle is sore."

"So why do you do it?" Regina asked automatically, distracted for a moment from the throbbing need radiating from her core.

Emma smirked, "That money though…"

She sighed and straddled Regina's right leg and slowly pulled her panties to the side, making sure Regina was watching very closely. She rotated her hips forward and pressed herself down, grinding her bare pussy down like a dirty kiss. Regina moaned again, loudly when she felt heat and slick wetness rubbing all over her.

Emma moaned happily and flopped forward over Regina forcing her back against the chair, panting into her ear as she rode her. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes, God…" Regina was in virtual pain and deep in pleasure all at once.

"I have never, ever gotten wet while at work, but you made me like this…"

"Me too," Regina held Emma's hips and squeezed them, digging into the skin with her fingernails. She needed more. She was holding back, on verge of throwing Emma down, ripping off her wrinkled dress belly flopping on top of her to ravish and generally pillage her hot body.

"Touch me," Regina's voice broke in a high pitched whine, and she couldn't believe she was practically begging. She wasn't the sort of woman to beg for anything, but her need was so strong and she couldn't just sit there wanting while Emma was humping and taking pleasure driving Regina up as she went on.

Emma was busy satisfying herself, and ignored Regina's request. "Oh, shit…I can't…if I keep this up I'm gonna cum…"

"That's okay, cum whenever you want…," Regina said encouragingly and quite sincerely as she hungrily wrapped her arms around her sliding down to her ass, to help Emma along. She had to hear and feel Emma cum on her. She'd been missing out; she should have started frequently strip clubs or at least soliciting her hot students for sex long ago. If she got her satisfaction this way, it would probably do wonders for her mental state. Regina thought she might even be able to quit seeing her therapist. She also realized she wasn't really thinking rationally with Emma's ragged breaths in her ear and greedy pussy rubbing all over her lap…

She stopped moving, and she pulled away from Regina's embrace in amazing show of self-control. Her cheeks were rosy, she was still breathing like she had run a marathon and her chest and shoulders shone with glossy sweat. She lifted herself off of Regina's leg and lowered down to her knees, kneeling in front of Regina.

Without another word about it, she started to pull Regina's underwear off. With a delighted gasp Regina scrambled to dig her heels down on the floor as she lifted her ass to help Emma with her new task of pulling black panties down her thighs and over her knees.

She pulled them off entirely and took a nice long look at Regina's succulent wet, swollen and utterly deprived and deeply in need of a thorough _tonguing, sucking, (fucking)…_ pussy. Regina looked down at Emma's expression in fear, then she lifted her chin and took in the ceiling. She imagined how she looked down there: puffy, her erect clitoris peeking out like a sweet berry… so wet she could smell herself. What did Emma think? Regina hadn't suddenly labeled herself as lesbian, but she didn't know how Emma identified…maybe she wasn't keen on licking her down there. This was all new, and becoming as troublesome as it was hot.

Emma made no other moves, she rose from her knees and walked over to the other chair where she straightened out her clothing and started pulling on her jeans.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina didn't mean to scream so shrilly, she was just in shock at being left with her legs spread and her body heated and terminally unsatisfied after all of that…showmanship.

"You are spending the rest of the day all worked up and panty-less. Don't masturbate…. At least wait until tonight to give in. I'm heading out to lunch; feeling pretty hungry," Emma said with an evil glint in her eye. "I'm probably gonna finish myself off in my car, and think about what we just did. Do you have Snapchat?"

Regina's jaw dropped and she slammed her legs closed, pulling down her dress in a rush. _Where did Emma Swan get the audacity to treat her like this?_ She tried to breathe as she watched her student nonchalantly get dressed.

When she was disappointingly back in her clothes, Emma fished around in her messenger bag for a minute until she found a piece of paper. She wrote something on it, folded it, and walked back over to Regina. She handed her the slip and raised an eyebrow, "That was really fun, I hope you enjoyed your dance, Miss. Mills. Think about the Snapchat, and I'll see you Friday night."

She winked and then fumbled with the locked door before she exited the office. She left Regina feeling puzzled, horny as hell and like she'd just endured a sexual tsunami. She had to give to the girl, though. Regina had only one impression of her before she found out she was a stripper, and now after this wildly eventful Monday morning, Regina had another impression of her extremely not so innocent student.

There was no way she was going to be able to wait until the night to touch herself. She stood up on numb jelly legs and managed to get as far as her desk. The air cooled between her legs as she flopped down behind her desk, scrunched down and swept her fingers through her folds slowly seeking out her clit and rubbing some much needed soothing circles around the little gem to ease the tension. She closed her eyes and thought of Emma riding her, kissing her neck, and of all the times she had wanted to touch her, stick her fingers and tongue inside of her… she let out a long groan, as her pleasure started to mount again after the shock of being walked out on…

She was getting into it, relaxing as she climbed up the waves of pleasure until a thought occurred to her and she pulled her hand away even as her body protested. She opened her eyes and growled. Emma had unlocked the door and left it that way. Anybody could walk in on her, and as her luck would have it they would just as she hit the point of no return.

The folded paper that Emma had left for her was sitting on the coffee table across the room, and Regina sneered at it. It seemed to be mocking her, and she couldn't help but feel she was the one who had been played. Still, on shaking thighs she stood up again, acutely aware of how tense her body was and how strangely erotic it felt to go about her day with smeared arousal all over inner thighs and no panties under her dress. Emma had left them. They were still there on the floor, and she made move to grab them and hide them before the dean waltzed in for a meeting. She rolled her eyes as she contemplated putting them back on now. _Should she?_ _Hmm_ …Regina thought.

She unfolded the note:

"Meet me at: 2440 Boston Way, Storybrooke… 5pm on Friday. Wear something old, it will get messy.

-Emma.

PS: my Snapchat is SaviorSwan23, add me."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm enjoying writing this story, and I really appreciate the reviews. Only one person has almost guessed what Emma wants Regina to do so far. We'll find out about that a little later…**

" _When your heart explodes is it deathly cold?  
You must let the colors violate the blackness  
There is a magic world parallel so leave your daily hell" ~Tori Amos 'Welcome to England'_

….

The office seemed cold and empty after Emma left. What did she do now? How was she supposed to go about her day and focus on work when she had just experienced such an intensely erotic and wholly out of the ordinary experience that left her body in want and tingling all over?

She read the message Emma had left for her again, and checked her planner. She had a prior engagement on Friday evening to take her mother to Cirque Du Soleil, but she'd have to reschedule. She half dreaded what Emma wanted from her, but at the same time her curiosity had gone into overdrive.

She decided to leave her panties off, and contemplated going out for lunch and sneaking a glass of wine to help stave off her thoughts so she could concentrate. Regina already knew that was a bad idea. Before Emma had danced for her and practically, but most certainly did not, fuck her on her office chair, Regina had admittedly been obsessed, but now… Now she was addicted and craving Emma, her touch, her body and anything she was willing to offer in a painfully acute way.

Regina rubbed her temples and took some deep breaths. Barring alcohol, maybe some caffeine would help take her mind off things. She made her way down the hall, wondering if anyone who passed by could see the change in her or guess as to what she'd been up to.

No one would dare say anything even if she her lipstick was slightly smeared and she wasn't wearing anything under her grey-now wrinkled- dress. It was the naughtiness she was getting a thrill from and she found she enjoyed the aftermath of having her student in her office and the taboo of it a great deal.

The teacher's lounge was filling up with co-workers, who were busy chatting and preparing their lunches. Regina only intended to slip in and pour a mug of coffee. She took her mug, a gift from a student that read, "I'm silently correcting your grammar" and poured a cup of black coffee. Just when she was eager to slip away, she heard the unmistakable lilting voice of Maleficent.

"Regina, there you are. Care for lunch?" the tall blonde asked her voice held a hint of a grudge, undoubtedly a lingering uneasiness from Saturday night. "You never called me back yesterday."

Regina licked her lips nervously. She was feeling anxious and giddy, but she didn't want to give anything away to her astute friend. "I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling well."

"Yes, I know…I wondered if you had even made it into work today. As you get older those hangovers get to be a bitch. You need to slow down, but I do have some aspirin in my purse if you're still feeling poorly," Maleficent offered her passive aggressive lecture and Regina feigned a tight smile before taking a sip of too hot coffee.

"I'm quite alright, dear."

"And Emma Swan?" Maleficent tilted her chin and asked pointedly.

Regina huffed and narrowed her eyes, in alarm and indignation, "Walk with me."

She was not about to have an extended conversation about this topic with Mal in front of her colleagues. Only a few of them had been privy to the party at the night club which turned out to be a strip club. Even Regina hadn't known until they had arrived for Mr. Gold's birthday. She didn't need those nosy teachers who had no life gossiping about hers.

Regina led the way back to her office, with Maleficent following like a lion stalking a wounded animal.

"So did you talk to _Emma_ in class today?" She said just as they were both in the privacy of Regina's office. Maleficent was fishing for information, but Regina needed to know exactly how Maleficent had figured out the connection between the stripper Cinnamon and the student Emma.

"What do you think you know?" Regina paced the room slowly, watching Maleficent for any tells. She cringed when Mal settled herself in Regina's newly christened sex chair, and looked down at her nails.

"I know you, Regina. That stripper had you in tiz, and I knew there was something to it. I did a little digging and found out that not only is Cinnamon one of the most popular dancers at Fairytailz, she also happens to be a student at our very own Storybrooke Community College. Wouldn't you know she's taking English 101?" Maleficent ended her question and her eyebrows rose up as she clenched her jaw and looked at Regina to explain.

Regina opened her mouth to make a threat or a hurried denial, but she noticed Maleficent was looking at something on the floor. She watched as she left the chair and inspected. At least it wasn't Regina's panties.

"Very…interesting…" Maleficent drawled as she picked two $100 bills up from the floor.

"What?" Regina took a step closer and grimaced when she saw the money. She had forgotten about the cash offering that Emma rejected and it blew off the coffee table when Emma had left the office.

"Why is there a large amount of cash on the floor of your office?" Maleficent spoke distractedly her eyes sliding from the cash to the side as she caught Regina looking incredibly guilty with hunched shoulders and a deer caught in the headlights look in her eyes.

"I-I must have dropped it—out of my wallet," Regina stammered, chastising herself that the excuse sounded flimsy even coming out of her mouth.

"No, I think there is something…untoward going on with you and our dear Cinnamon," Maleficent might know more than she was letting on, but the evidence was pretty substantial.

Regina took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She didn't exactly trust Mal, but the more she denied and played the innocent the more Maleficent would dig her claws in and uncover. At least this way she could have control over the information she shared. It was a risk either way, because confiding her secret encounter with Emma with anyone-trusted or not- could result in huge problems for both: teacher and student.

She bit the bullet and decided to give Mal the PG version, omitting certain leg humping and panty removing activities. But before she got her story straight, she was dying to ask her more tech savvy friend for help.

"Okay, I'll tell you a secret, but first I need you to help me," Regina started, retrieving her phone from her desktop. Maleficent stared at her, eagerly awaiting the dish. "Can you help me get to Snapchat on my Blackberry?"


	10. Chapter 10

Regina felt her face fall when Maleficent laughed heartily in her face.

"Snapchat? You've got it bad for a _Millennial_. This is worse than I thought," Maleficent shook her head in pity as Regina sunk down in her chair. Her friend was right; she had gotten caught up in something that wasn't real. Even though she had barely gotten her toes wet, (among other places) she was in over her head.

"I didn't say that…" Regina crossed her arms defensively and stared Mal down. Then she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt an oncoming tension headache beginning. It had been a hell of a Monday and she had to teach another class in thirty minutes.

"I never would have thought you would be chasing after a stripper, but my best advice is for you to visit the iPhone store cause if you plan to exchange some high quality pics and vids," Maleficent bit her knuckle to keep from laughing. "So you tried to get your lap dance after class?"

Regina was starting to sweat, Maleficent was hitting too close to the mark. "I simply invited her into my office to talk…"

"And throw money at her? If this ended up on the floor, how much ended up in her wallet?" Maleficent gestured toward the money pointedly. Regina didn't respond. She was getting angry, and all the pent up sexual frustration was starting to spill over.

"Alright, I'll let it go," Maleficent backed off and stood up, seemingly taking the hint that she was pushing too hard.

"I need to prepare for class now," Regina said shutting down the discussion. If Maleficent was just going to mock her, she didn't need to sit and listen to it. If she couldn't download snapchat then she was of no use to Regina.

"Thank you, and please keep this talk between us," She emphasized.

Maleficent rolled her eyes as she made her way towards the door, "You're worse than Mr. Gold. Maybe I need to get my own little Cinnamon spice and everything nice…someone to be a Sugar Mama to…"

"I'm not her Sugar Mama," Regina seethed feeling incredibly offended. Even though she had done some tawdry things with Emma, she still respected her and didn't see their exchange as something perverse. Well, it had felt a tad bit perverse if Regina examined it closely, or perhaps obscenely pornographic when Emma was doing unspeakable things to her, but that was neither here nor there.

Maleficent finally left.

Regina needed to focus. She picked up the phone to take care of some business, and frowned at the dull grey screen. She was definitely going to the iPhone store after work. The idea that she was already so hopelessly making concessions all around the idea of this young woman she was supposed to be educating was troubling, but her intuition said it would be worth it. Emma had mentioned finishing herself off in her car and Regina was certain she was already missing out on some grade A snaps.

She pulled up her contacts and dialed her mother. "Mother, hello…no I don't need anything…well, actually, I was calling to let you know I am unable to accompany you to Cirque du soleil on Friday."

Regina paused while her mother ranted about her daughter always abandoning her.

"Why don't you take Zelena? Or Papa? I know daddy doesn't like all the spectacle, but maybe one of your friends from bridge club would go."

Regina hated talking to her mother. She tried to be a good and loving daughter, but the older woman was so dramatic. Regina had been groomed to go into politics from a very young age. Cora Mills had entered her into beauty pageants, Girl Scouts, 4-H and every other organization or event available to Regina, so when she put her political career on hold indefinitely to become an English teacher her mother had not been proud or supportive of the decision.

"Yes, I have always loved the circus. I know I'm going to miss out on the trapeze artists, but I'm sure another show will come to town soon enough…"

And then her mother asked the question she was hoping to avoid.

"Hmm? Oh, I have a prior engagement…yes, I know we got the tickets months ago, but…it's very important…"

It became apparent rather quickly that her mother was not going to let her off the hook.

"It's because I have a…date," Regina cringed at the sound of the word. She knew it was only going to prompt more prying questions, but stating she made a mysterious devil's bargain with an exotic dancer in exchange for a highly sexual lap dance would only raise even more. Or give her mother a coronary, which might not be the worst thing. A health crisis would at the very least take the spotlight off of Regina.

Her mother never liked any of the men Regina dated, even when Cora had handpicked them: the sons of wealthy and powerful men, and on occasion the fathers of those sons. No one was too old or lecherous as long as they had influence and money. That was a big reason as to why Regina had refused to date anyone for years. That and as it was also becoming rapidly apparent, Regina was also about 90% lesbian. That percentage was rapidly climbing the more she thought about Emma climbing into her lap…

"It's no one you'd have heard of. Please…yes, I know it's been years, don't rub it in. No, I didn't finally come to the conclusion that I'm going to die alone if I don't take a man's hand in marriage. I'm not…no, I'm not pregnant! For heaven's sake, Mother it's one date…no, no, I don't want to talk to Papa about it…"

Finally, after some more back and forth and passive aggressive guilt tripping, Regina made a hasty hang up citing the time as an excuse. She had to get to class. She opened her top desk drawer to toss her phone inside and saw her panties still sitting there. She should probably put them back on. They'd be dry by now, probably not for long as her body seemed to get aroused anew every time she thought about the morning. Which was extremely often. Was she really going to teach her afternoon class in no underwear just because Emma had told her to leave them off?

She was turning a new leaf and starting fresh so the decision was made. Regina picked up her bag and headed down the hallway to class hoping that she wouldn't have a slip and fall that resulted in her skirt flying over her head. At least she felt liberated.


	11. Chapter 11

" **Why don't you talk to me? I'm standin' here alone, I know you'll never phone," ~Peaches, "Talk to Me** "

…

When Regina finally made it home from the Apple store with a new $600 smartphone she felt exhausted, and her house seemed as empty and unfulfilled as she did. She tried unwinding with a glass of her favorite wine as she read her favorite book of Spanish love poems and wondered about her choices in life.

The wine tasted bitter, her heart ached and she was still ungodly horny. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

She ate a chicken Lean Cuisine and watched a YouTube tutorial on the ins and outs of Snapchat. It was rather helpful as she downloaded the app, and picked a user name. The damn thing filmed her face and the result was a series of pics of her mouth inside a yellow ghost blob. It would have to do. She sent a friend request to _SaviorSwan23_ and waited in her kitchen for something to happen.

When nothing did, Regina plodded to her bathroom shedding clothing as she went, which wasn't hard considering her dress slipped off easily and she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She slid off her stockings and unhooked her bra while she ran a hot bath.

Without hesitation she hunted through her dresser drawer for her blue waterproof vibe and put in a fresh set of batteries. She couldn't wait anymore for release, it had been a long day and every fiber of her being was screaming for an orgasm. She dumped in some bath salts, perching her new iPhone just within reach, but not close enough to the tub to get wet unless she really got into it with that vibe and caused a tidal wave sized splash over.

She carefully climbed into the bath and let her body adjust to the slightly too hot water. The tap was still on filling up the tub and Regina sunk down deeper as the water level rose up to her chest. She was immediately transported into a place of solace and relaxation. She rubbed her foot up and down her calves and closed her eyes in meditation.

Her lingering headache dissipated and her body felt weightless. Then her new phone beeped and she cracked open one eye. The nerves were back as she dried her hand on a towel and picked the phone up from the floor. A new snap from _SaviorSwan23_. Her heart started pounding as she tapped the icon and looked at what was sent.

It was a picture of Emma making a strange snarly face while wearing a sideways baseball cap. The scroll across the middle read, "Who dis? Send pic."

Emma must not have recognized Regina's Snapchat username, but the guy at the Apple store said it was 'dope,' so she was _QueenHBIC._

She held down the circle at the bottom of the screen as she had been instructed and waited a moment before hitting the purple arrow to send a pic of her face to Emma. She hadn't taken off her makeup yet so she felt comfortable that she looked presentable.

A moment later the phone beeped again, Regina picked it up and tapped the icon next to Emma's name. The picture was of her legs in purple yoga pants and a hint of her toned stomach and cute little belly button. The text read, "Hot bath, and sexy legs! I just finished a hip hop class."

Regina sat up straight in the tub, alarmed, water dripped off of her and splashed. _How had Emma known she was in the bathtub?_ Regina was puzzling over that and checking the phone when she realized she hadn't taken a pic with the front facing camera, but rather the regular one. She had inadvertently sent Emma a snap of her naked legs covered in bubbles. Slightly embarrassed, Regina was mostly intrigued. The man at the Apple store had explained that snaps weren't saved so there wouldn't be a permanent record.

If sending a pic of her legs had prompted a picture in turn of Emma's bare stomach, Regina wondered what other kind of pics Emma would be willing to send. Before she had a chance to snap any other naked body parts another snap notification sounded.

There was a little video this time, of the water filling a bath, Emma's hand testing it and then a close up of her smiling mouth filling the screen. The text said, "Mind if I join you?"

Suddenly, that $600 investment for a smart phone all for one app was getting returns in Regina's opinion. She imagined Emma slinking into the water of her own bath just as Regina had, bubbles covering her body as she relaxed into oblivion. This woman was going to kill her. Although, she saw the merits of Snapchat, Regina wanted to talk with Emma. There was only so much she could express through one sentence texts and little vids and pics. She had questions that were driving her mad.

Namely, how could Emma be so casual about this? What was she thinking and how did she feel about Regina? She was beginning to doubt that their relationship was anything more than a simple business transaction. She had told her mother she had a date on Friday, but that was far from the truth.

She wasn't naïve. Emma was young, beautiful and a stripper. A profession that didn't exactly have a stellar reputation for honesty in character- the axiom of a 'stripper with a heart of gold' was almost a joke in culture. In essence, Cinnamon was selling Regina her time and cheap thrills and since Emma clearly good at her job, she was also good at making it feel real, when in reality it was all an illusion designed to pry open Regina's pocket book. Then again, Emma hadn't taken any money even when Regina practically forced it on her.

Another snap came through: Emma in the bath, naked with her hand between her legs, "thinking about this morning, are you? Show me."

She smiled at that, and mused ' _if she only knew just how much Regina had been thinking and about what…_.' She splashed some of the cooling water over her chest to avoid a chill, and noticed her nipples were rock hard from the air and the adrenalin rush of receiving naughty pics. Licking her lips she wondered if she should respond.

Throwing caution to the wind, Regina picked up her vibe and held it up between her breasts, careful to make sure the camera angle was right and her face wasn't visible, she snapped a pic of her soapy breasts and the vibe. "I've been doing more than thinking about it."

She sent it and flash of panic rose up in her chest at the risk she had taken. Never before had she engaged in any kind of sexy texting or sent nude pics of her body to anyone. This was new, but it was also fun. She carried that sense of panic through and let it turn her on and guide her as she added more hot water to the tub and put the vibrator to work as she thought about Emma, and made herself cum over and over until the bubbles had flattened and the water was cold.

She checked her snaps again right before she felt into a heavy sleep. It was Emma's face, expressing a look of lust and disbelief with a caption that said, "I can't wait until Friday."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow, thank you all for such supportive reviews for this story. I like to draw it out and all, but I also like to get to the good part so Friday is now. Best to get those ladies together, (that doesn't mean the teasing is ending)**

" **Dunk you under** **deep salt water** **,** **bring me lover** **all your power" ~PJ Harvey "Long Snake Moan"**

…

Regina stood in from of a large old apartment building on the outskirts of Storybrooke. It was mostly unmarked except for the lettered address above the big, thick door. She squinted down the corner at the street sign confirming she was standing on Boston Way, and at the correct building Emma had specified in her note.

She couldn't lie; she was nervous with a stomach full of butterflies. Over the course of the week she had grown proficient in the ways of SnapChat, but it occurred to her Emma had never said what she would be requesting that she do tonight. Regina was under the assumption it would be worth her while, she'd grown quite attached to Emma and relished the opportunity to spend more time with her no matter what the circumstance. It was technically payment for a service rendered, but Regina was really starting to think of this meeting as a 'date.'

A date as in a romantic meeting between two mutually attracted people.

Which is why she was holding a bouquet of red roses and barely able to reign in the twitching grin that threatened to betray her coolness. She hoped Emma wouldn't think the gesture was nerdy or old fashioned. Some say there is a fine line between creepy and romantic, and Regina did not know where she fell on that spectrum.

She had changed her clothes several times and spent the better part of the afternoon primping for the occasion, whatever it was. Emma had said to dress to get messy, but Regina wasn't really abiding by that note. She wore a black sheer blouse over a black camisole with lace trim and black slacks with shiny heels. It was racier than anything she'd wear to class, and she took extra time smoothing her hair and doing her eyes with dark shadow, heavy liner and her lips with a luscious Shiseido red.

Standing outside of Emma's building holding a dozen roses, she slightly regretted getting so dressed up. Her heart rate had increased by the time she worked up the nerve to hit the buzzer. She spoke on the intercom, in answer to the "Who is it?"

"Regina—I mean Miss. Mills," she cringed inwardly at the faux paus. When she was exchanging naked snaps and talking about sex with a student, was she still going to call her Miss. Mills forever?

"Come on up! It's 2B" A voice, distinctly accented even over the intercom responded in an overly excited way. The door buzzed signaling that it was open and Regina grudgingly started into the foyer and up the stairs until she came to the landing and walked slowly down the hall. Her high heels were clicking loudly in the quiet hallway.

She stood in front of apartment 2B and looked down at the welcome mat in front of her feet which read, " _Turn off your curling iron."_ She cleared her throat and knocked twice, waiting for an answer.

The door opened and Regina was greeted with a smile from a young woman who definitely wasn't Emma.

"Hello, come on inside. Want some grog, Love? Bundy and Coke? We're out of CUB beers...fresh out," the brunette said as she took a final swig of a beer and put it on the counter along with several equally empty ones. She pranced farther into the apartment. Regina took in what she was wearing: bright blue tights, grey Ugg Boots with a red vintage hippy skirt and only a purple bra up top. The look was jarring.

"I'm fine…thank you, um…" Regina struggled to recognize the young woman who seemed so familiar, and then it came to her in alarming vividness: she was the one Mr. Gold had permanently planted on his lap all night the weekend before. Regina remembered the disturbing juxtaposition of her yellow thong-ed ass grinding on the old man's lap, while she held his necktie between her teeth.

"My name is Belle, my stage name is Beauty. Come on in, Emma said you were coming over, I'm just finishing up a session," Belle introduced herself and took another swig from a large mug. Regina followed her into the strange apartment's kitchen.

"A session?" Regina was clutching the roses in one hand and her purse in the other, standing stiffly in near the high top table. "Is Emma here?"

"Oh, yeah, no worries, mate. She's just getting into her robe. Don't worry, the session is over, you can have the room as soon as he finishes getting dressed."

This conversation was not comforting Regina at all. "Great," she mustered a smile and stiffened her shoulders waiting quietly for Emma to make her presence known.

"So Emma sure has a type I would say," Belle sat at the table drinking and dealing out a hand of solitaire. She smirked and raised her eyebrows knowingly at Regina, looking her over from head to toe before turning back to her cards. "You and her girlfriend Lily could pass for _mother and daughter_ -erm, well, I mean _sisters_ …no offense…you just…wow! Definitely the same dark haired, spicy hot, Latina… sisters. It's crazy how much you look like Lily."

Emma had a girlfriend? Regina felt fear bubble up inside her, and tears threatened to spill over her eyes from frustration. She was instantly deflated, and realized that for all of Emma's come ons, thigh grinding and there almost having sex was truly without feeling or regard. She was just doing business, her heart already belonged to someone. _Where was this Lily anyway?_

Before Regina could inquire further, one of the bedroom doors creaked open and she was shocked to see none other than Mr. Gold emerge from the back of the apartment.

"Beauty, my dear, thank you for a most wonderful session, but it appears I misplaced my trousers-" Mr. Gold looked up when he recognized Regina and stopped mid step, wearing a dress shirt, blazer and tie, and a pair of dark blue boxer shorts.

His widened in shock, and his mouth drew into a tight line, while his hands instinctively covered his crotch. He blinked a few times and looked away, while Regina couldn't help but look at him with half surprise and half embarrassment. After all, they were both in the company of the women they had met at the club. If anyone had something to worry about it was Regina as yet another co-worker would know she was fraternizing with a student.

She should have never come…or cum thinking about Emma and her hot body. She'd gotten lost in a fantasy and sold on an idea that was a delusion and so far from reality she felt sickened. Belle helped Mr. Gold locate his pants while Regina remained standing in the kitchen, fighting the overwhelming urge to go bolt out of there and head home. She'd get in her car and stop at the corner convenience store for a pint of chocolate fudgy ice cream and sit at home wallowing in her pathetic state of being. She may not have Emma, but at least she'd have ice cream.

She took a deep breath and steadied her nerves. Mr. Gold bid them adieu as fast as possible and headed out the door, giving Regina a final look of knowing judgment. She shook it off and shuffled on her feet. "Sweet old guy," Belle murmured as her attention focused back on the game of cards.

"Belle, did you say Emma has a girlfriend? This Lily, tell me more," Regina softened her voice and sustained an even tone even though she was jealous and seething, and new feelings of betrayal that she hadn't previously experienced were hitting her all at once like a whirlwind.

"Sad story, poor thing. She overdosed about a year ago, right at Fairytalz in the dressing room… Lily had a problem. She liked to chase the dragon."

She was dead. Lily wasn't Emma's girlfriend anymore…she died. That revelation left Regina feeling off kilter and strangely calm. The tables had turned once again. She thought about how Emma must have dealt with the death of someone she was close to.

Just then another door opened and Emma appeared wearing nothing but an ice blue satin shorty robe. "Miss. Mills, what's up?" A faint blush rose on Emma's cheeks and she couldn't hide her excitement. "Are you those for me? Sweet!" Emma crossed the room in an excited and rather awkwardly adorable rush, taking the flowers from Regina's death grip and leaning in to kiss her cheek softly. "Thank you."

"Belle, can I use one of your empty vodka jugs as a vase for my roses?" Emma turned her head to address Belle, but kept smiling with her body turned to Regina.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief, she was still nervous, but Emma was her usual spunky, sparkling self. Things were looked up once again, and thankfully she liked the flowers. Though she still had no idea what her purpose was.

"Emma, may I ask what the plan is for tonight?" Regina asked through gritted teeth, taking a step forward to follow Emma as she busied herself putting her flowers in water.

"Okay, so we have plenty of time, and the big bedroom is free now that Belle's session is done so I think Ruby should be here any sec then we can get started. You'll be doing me, and I'll be doing Ruby."


	13. Chapter 13

Regina took in Emma's appearance, she was dressed in a robe, but her hair was curled and she was wearing heavy makeup. She looked stunning, but Regina was still reeling from the comment Emma had just made about someone named Ruby and what exactly they would be "doing" to each other.

"Are you allergic to latex?" Emma asked as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and folded it over so it was piled high up on her head.

"Hmm?" Regina asked at the random question.

"Like latex gloves or condoms," Emma clarified her statement, but it really didn't help Regina understand.

"No-Not that I know of," she responded in confusion. She was looking at Emma wondering about latex and the information she had learned about Lily. The urge to bolt overwhelmed her for a moment before she focused on what was going on.

"Cool, so maybe you and I could get started? Ruby is always late and the stuff takes over an hour to dry," Emma smiled and grabbed Regina's hand to lead her into the bedroom when she found she was unable to move forward on her own accord.

"Can I ask what exactly the plan is?" They passed by an open doorway on their way down the hall, Regina looked inside and saw a shiny silver pole rooted from floor to ceiling. Emma lived here, but her roommates apparently also entertained clients judging from what Belle was doing with Mr. Gold.

The bedroom was average looking as Emma walked through the doorway: a large bed was off to the side with a dresser spilling out slinky looking lingerie, and a messy closet that looked the same. High heeled shoes in a variety of color were stacked neatly in cubes and Regina took a moment to take in the setting. Emma pulled a roll of plastic sheeting like the kind Dexter used in her kill room from the closet and started to lay it out on the hard wood floor.

"I have a modeling gig tonight and I asked for your help in painting on the costume. It's liquid latex, and it's impossible to put it on myself," Emma explained and gestured to several brushes of different sizes and canisters of what must be the latex stacked up on the nightstand.

The picture was starting to get clearer, but Regina still was confused on what Emma's intentions were with her. She just needed help for work, and something about that caused her to feel disappointed. She was certain there was more to it, but liquid latex application sounded intimate and Regina had agreed to whatever Emma had wanted. Albeit, her faculties were overstimulated and not functioning at one hundred percent when she had made that particular deal, but all in all she still wouldn't trade that erotic lap dance for anything.

That notion was reinforced when Emma unbelted her robe and pushed it off without ceremony or pretense. She was standing there in nothing but skin and tiny red g-string that barely covered her private parts. Regina's jaw dropped and she was able to really look at her; she was staring blatantly and Emma gave a chuckle and snapped her fingers to break the spell.

"Like what you see?" She flirted effortlessly and smiled slyly. Regina reminded herself to breathe and willed her hands not to shake from the force of want to touch Emma. The idea of toppling her over on the bed and covering her naked body with her own was brought to the forefront of her mind.

"You don't have to answer," Emma said as she pushed a bottle of lotion into Regina's hands. She looked down at the bottle and then back up at Emma looking for cues. She was embarrassingly clueless and seemed to be rendered speechless simply by a naked woman. It was further evidence she needed to get properly laid.

"I'm fine," Regina said lamely, looking anything but.

"Good, take off your shirt. I told you to dress in something old, but you didn't listen. I don't want your blouse to get ruined," Emma instructed and stood in the middle of the square of plastic waiting expectantly for Regina to comply. "First, you'll cover me in lotion. The costume is like a red superhero looking thing with black trim. The latex is really sticky when it starts to dry, and it sticks to my skin if I don't put something on as a base."

Regina nodded and unbuttoned her blouse as quickly as she could. Emma seemed to be getting down to business and she could only assume there was a time constraint to get this stuff on. She was realizing that this latex application was going to be extremely intimate.

She folded her blouse and placed it on the bed, Emma was watching her as she pumped out a handful of white lotion. "Just..everywhere?" She asked with uncertainty, and a hint of disbelief.

"Everywhere, I shaved everything before you arrived, this is the worst if it sticks to any hair," Emma held up her arms as Regina approached her with a handful of lotion. She stopped a foot away and rubbed her hands together to warm the lotion and get ready. She started with Emma's shoulder, admiring her rather stacked arm muscles. Her biceps were cut perfectly undoubtedly from all the strength work she did on the pole. Regina's mouth filled with saliva, and she slowly spread the thick lotion down the other woman's arms. She stepped closer and used both hands to work it into her skin.

The room was overly quiet, and Regina's voice sounded loud and raspy when she met Emma's eyes and asked, "You don't mind me touching you?"

"I like it; do you like lubing me up?" Emma's lip curled up in a smile as her gaze flitted down to Regina's black bra and cleavage, where a red blush was evident on her chest and neck.

"I could think of worse tasks," Regina smiled back with mischief in her eyes.

"I'll bet."

This really wasn't so bad even if Emma didn't want anything more from her; it was quite fun in all truth, and having the opportunity to touch Emma everywhere was thrilling. She spread the lotion over her arms Emma turned so she could rub it into her back. She made a show of it, using both palms and massaging a little, spreading patterns into her skin until the lotion disappeared.

Regina didn't answer Emma's question she was too focused on her task at hand, until Emma cleared her throat and hummed in approval. "That feels awesome; I can't wait until we get to the paint. It's a really nice sensation to be covered in latex…have you ever…?"

"Uh, me? No…"

"Hmm," Emma nodded and bent over abruptly just as Regina was putting lotion on her lower back, her ass pushed into Regina's stomach, and Regina grabbed her hips, arousal flaring up in her groin at the sudden contact of skin. Regina stood still for a moment, until Emma turned her head and said, "Make sure to cover my butt really well."

That wasn't a problem, Regina was more than willing to accommodate and she squeezed and rubbed the soft globes of Emma's ass quite thoroughly, from the angle she could see the small patch of fabric covering Emma's sex and she fought the urge to rub her fingertips there. She wanted to see if Emma would moan or react like she had when Emma touched her over her panties. Regina wouldn't do it unless she had explicit permission and at the moment Emma's ass was all that she could handle anyway.

Just as Regina kneeling down to rub lotion on the back of Emma's thighs, a phone started ringing and Emma reached forward and picked it up. Regina kept spreading on the lotion as she listened intently to Emma's side of the conversation.

"Hey Ruby, yeah, you were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. No, I'm just starting to get into costume…when will you be here? You know how long this stuff takes to dry…"

There was a long pause as Emma listened to Ruby and Regina felt Emma's thighs tense up as she seemed to be growing upset. "A last minute bachelor party? Ruby…August asked for two models: one in black and one in red. We planned this gig months ago, you can't just bail because you got an offer for more money… this is bullshit. No, I'm not asking Belle…she's already scheduled at Fairytailz tonight."

Emma ended the conversation and gave a worried sigh as she threw her phone down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked, knowing already that whoever Ruby was she had flaked out and left Emma in a lurch.

Regina got back up from her knees and watched as Emma hunched her shoulders and crossed her arms over her bare chest. "I'm going to have to cancel on August…I shouldn't ever depend on Ruby, she's so unreliable. The client requested two models, a blonde and brunette, and if I don't a replacement I'm going to lose out on a good gig."

Regina watched Emma pace, worry etched on her face as she talked aloud trying to figure something out. Providing comfort didn't come naturally to Regina, but she placed her slick hands on Emma's shoulders and got the disappointed and upset woman to look at her. "It's going to be okay, can you think of any of your other friends who would be willing to help out?"

Emma shook her head for a moment and then looked up at Regina as a proverbial lightbulb went off above her head. "I can think of one certain friend who might be able to help."

She looked pointedly at Regina.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This might be a bit kinky with all that latex body paint. The reviews from everyone are amazing, and helped me stay motivated. I loved reading guesses about what Emma wanted from Regina, but now the power is about to shift because Emma needs a big favor.

…

Emma dropped all pretense, she looked worried and anxious and Regina was still staring at her breasts as they bounced with her shallow breaths when she said, "What will it take? I'll do anything…"

Backpedaling because everything seemed to be happening so fast, Regina knew how she ended up in this situation, but she didn't know how to get out—or if she even wanted to get out. The way Emma's voice sounded when she said she'd do anything was familiar in desperation and desire.

She watched as if she was out of her body as the other woman stepped closer and placed her palm on Regina's shoulder, softly stroking. She looked up into those intense sea green pretty eyes which were focused on Regina like she was the most desirable woman in the world.

The simple touched caused her to shiver and her own breathing to grow a bit fast and needy. She squeezed her eyes shut effectively breaking the contact. "I'm sorry…I'm not sure I'm able to…what would I even have to do?"

Regina wasn't going to prance around naked or put herself on display for rugged old married men, she didn't trust her temper. She'd haul off and give some dude a hard kick in the crotch if he so much looked at her…or Emma. She realized she was in a precarious position. On one hand, she couldn't denounce Emma's chosen vocation and voice her reservations about it without offending Emma. Plus, it would be entirely hypocritical considering she had just enjoyed and indulged in the benefits of having a sexy, naked woman writhing in her lap…and she hoped to stay in Emma's good graces so it might happen again.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't really need you," Emma implored her, cupping her chin with her hands and forcing her to open her eyes. "It's nothing scandalous, and there wouldn't be anyone touching you. It's basically, a private modeling event. A bunch of rich weirdos who think they are like hardcore BDSM, but are actually pretty Vanilla by most standards hired some dancers and models to hang out at their meeting at the Storybrooke Country Club."

The way Emma was explaining this didn't sound too terrible or invasive. "I don't know…you said no one would touch me, but I'm not—I've never modeled before…"

"You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen," Emma reassured her tipping her chin up and smiling genuinely. "I'll be with you the whole time, and we'll get paid."

Regina snorted indignantly, she was a bit taken back by Emma's compliment, but her emotions were coming on strong and erratic. She was plagued with self-doubt and fear. "I'm not going to do this for money…"

"Fair play, heard that before…so what do you want in exchange for this favor?" Emma asked looking fairly impressed by Regina's negotiating.

Regina licked her lips and sucked in a shuddering breath. This was it, she could ask for anything. She had Emma in her thrall, and she liked having the upper hand, but Regina had the sinking feeling that she was far from off the hook yet. It was terrifying to think she'd be wearing nothing but paint, and paraded out in front of strangers. She wasn't that kind of woman. She didn't think she could even pretend to be that woman even if for a night. It was one of the reasons she admired Emma so much, she was awe struck by her sense of freedom and confidence.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you and if we get there and it's too much, you can go," Emma said sweetening the deal. "I'll show you how to roll with it, and if need be-how to take control of it."

"Yes, I'll do this for you, but in return I want to spend a night with you," Regina decided in that moment what to ask for: more of Emma's time.

Emma gave her a strangely cool look, "I thought you understood on Monday that I'm not a prostitute. If that's what you're looking for I know some girls that I could hook you up with."

"Not _sex_ …a date, Emma. I want to get to know you. Clearly, I'm attracted to you and intrigued…I'll do this _gig_ tonight and paint you red, but I want a real date. No more bargains and favors."

Emma licked her lips in consideration, and then nodded in understanding. With Regina's insecurities she worried that looked almost pitying. The feelings of being pathetic and unlovable that Maleficent had drudged up in her were back in full force. It was dumb to bring Emma flowers and think that they could date. She waited in terse silence for Emma to accept or reject her offer.

"I don't think you realize what you're asking…the moment we…got into this, I…" Emma stumbled over her words trying to find the right ones. "I'm going to have to drop your class if we go down this road."

Regina had known that since before she'd asked for the dance or agreed to come over to her apartment. The precarious situation she found them both in was beyond her realm of experience. She'd always been an upstanding citizen, and now she was in an ethical dilemma between her desire and her sense of reason. "We can talk about that later. Shouldn't we start painting?"

"Yes," Emma's mood switched instantly. She was staring at Regina's chest. "Now, I get to paint you black, which means I'll need you naked. I've been dying to see those beautiful tits of yours in person since you sent me that snap."

Just like that, Regina remembered why she'd agreed to do anything for this woman who had little decorum and said and did things so differently than Regina did. Without further ado, Emma smoothed her cool fingers over Regina's ribs and reached around to unclasp her bra, pulling it off in one motion. She looked down at what she had uncovered and hummed in appreciation. "Seriously, I've seen a lot of boobs, but yours are amazing."

Regina grinned like a loyal puppy at the compliment even as she felt her nipples hardening under Emma's appraisal. She watched as she picked up a dry brush and brought it to Regina's chest. Slowly, Emma swirled the bristles around a dark areola, while little sparks of pleasure hit Regina from the contact.

"The sensation of wearing latex is like nothing else. Your skin will still breathe; you won't get too hot or sweat much. It feels simply sensuous. I know I always get aroused when I'm being painted…"

She was already aroused, and the actual latex hadn't even come close to being applied. Emma was standing close, brushing her skin with doodles and patterns, raising her sensitivity and creating goosebumps in her wake. "But do you know what the best part about wearing latex is?"

"No…" Regina whispered as Emma dropped the brush and instead picked up the discarded bottle of lotion, her eyes found her hands as she watched her warm the lotion between her palms slowly. Then Emma cupped her breasts: one in each hand and massaged the slippery lotion all over, her thumbs brushing over her nipples. When Regina found herself breathing in again, her chest raising up pushing into Emma's safe hands she didn't know how they were even going to be able to leave the bedroom.

"The best part of wearing liquid latex-and I promise this-will be at the end of the night when we come back here and rip it off of each other…"


	15. Chapter 15

" **I came so hard in your mouth** **I saw the future, it was dark.** **I know I'm not afraid,** **I'm consumed…" ~Austra "The Future"**

… **.**

Regina was a little light headed, her knees were weak, and it was becoming an all too familiar sensation when she was in the company of Emma. She had never been as intensely aroused in her entire life as she had been within the span of one week. She practically caused herself carpal tunnel working her vibrator on her clit and her fingers angled inside as she brought herself off in the bathtub and again in bed more often than she had ever cared to or needed to before.

As a quick release brought on by her newly discovered and wholly intense lesbian stripper fantasies her own hand and battery powered toy was okay, but she needed the full experience and fast. She couldn't believe that she was holding it together when her arms, chest and stomach were being coated in a healthy and abundant layer of lotion by Emma, who was making the obscenest noises of appreciation toward her proffered body.

Then Emma basically ordered her to take off her pants, and Regina discovered yet another turn on: she liked being bossed around. As she happily complied, Emma fished for a new G-string for her to wear.

"We'll have to shave you- I don't think we have time to get out the waxing stuff tonight."

However, Regina had spent the better part of the afternoon getting ready for this _non-date_ and had shaved everything…and she did mean _everything_. She had anticipated having a silky smooth body as a nice surprise, just in case, but did not realize it would come in handy for avoiding pain when removing painted on latex.

"I don't need to shave…I'm bare," Regina explained and Emma waggled her eyebrows and grinned, shaking a finger at her like she was a bad girl. She added that gesture to her growing list of newfound turn ons, which not surprisingly happened to be all linked to anything that Emma did.

"I'll just put _that_ on." Regina took the scrap of a thong and rotated it around trying to figure out how a literal string was going to fit. While Emma prepared the paint, Regina took off her nice underwear that actually covered her nether regions and swapped it for the G-string. Emma turned around and stared at her taking in her nearly nude form.

The effect was disconcerting. She had ogled before by men, but to have a stunning woman looking at her hungrily was thrilling. Then Emma licked her lips and took a breath, "Uh, lay down on your stomach to start. Regina crawled onto the bed, and tried to relax, but she obviously couldn't as she was wondering what this would feel like and how the rest of the night would go. She tried to convince herself this was the easy part, but her thoughts wouldn't stop.

They kicked into overdrive, when she felt the bed dip when Emma got on top of her and straddled the back of her thighs. "Let me put your hair up," she leaned over her back and ran gentle fingers through Regina's tendrils pulling her hair together to tie up. "God your ass is a work of art," Emma complimented as she dragged her chest over her back and reached down to squeeze and knead Regina's cheeks. Regina gasped involuntary as she swore she felt Emma's warm breath ghosting over her butt and then her lips touch her subtly. She had just kissed her ass, and Regina was speechless.

"Are you okay? Let me know if you want to back out…I want you to do this with me, but if you're having second thoughts this would be the time to voice them—liquid latex isn't cheap," Emma asked giving her an easy out. While it did seem like a lot to take in, Regina wasn't going to back out. She had made a deal and even if Emma promised she wouldn't be upset; she wasn't about to do anything to disappoint her.

"I'm fine, go on get on with it," Regina replied in a voice that sounded unconvincing, but she heard Emma chuckle and then without further ado a cool sticky wet substance was brushed onto Regina's skin just below her shoulder blade.

It smelled like regular house paint and Emma was brushing it on quickly, making long swooping strokes over her back and down. Regina did her best to stay still and fight the urge to kick her feet as her Emma settled in and she could feel the contrast of her body and natural heat on her thighs in juxtaposition to the cool liquid on her back. After a few minutes she grew used to the sensation and the experience started to change. Regina started to relax with the soothing paint strokes.

She stopped working for a few minutes waiting for the first coat to dry, and checked in with her making sure everything was still okay. It was a simple question, but Regina felt overwhelmed by the genuine concern for her well-being. Then Emma started painting her butt and was back to humming in appreciation.

"You'd make a lot of money if you were a dancer," Emma commented and Regina could only take the observation as a compliment. She smirked, wondering if she knew how old she was? Far past the prime age for stripping she was certain.

"Would I? I don't know how to pole dance," Regina prompted the other woman to talk more. For one, she liked listening to Emma's opinions and thoughts, and for two, she wanted to prolong the intimate moment.

"Pole dancing does take a lot of practice, and you can't really just walk around acting sexy. The men love to watch tricks: the more dangerous the better," she explained as another coat of ass paint was slowly drying. The latex felt like a second skin; it was cool and comfortable and when Regina tested its durability by rolling her back up a bit, it seemed to stretch along with her.

"I liked watching you on the pole, you're very graceful."

"I have one here, maybe I can show you some moves?" Emma crawled off of her and brought over a hair dryer to speed up the drying process.

Regina laughed, "I don't know about that, I'll probably just stick to watching you…"

"Suit yourself," Emma said over the noise from the dryer. "You're looking so fine, Miss. Mills."

It sounded out of place to keep getting addressed so formally when they were hanging out in a bedroom naked, and Regina was so hot and wet she was afraid the latex wouldn't dry. On the other hand, she liked the way her surname sounded coming from Emma.

After another minute of drying she was instructed to carefully stand up, and that when the real fun began. She got to experience so much more as Emma had her hold up arms while she painted her sensitive sides, gliding over her ribs and stomach. The paint dripped down her stomach and the effect was messy and beautiful all at once.

She had to steady her breathing when Emma took the wet brush and trailed a perfect stroke between her breasts down to her belly button, then she dipped it inside. It was the most erotic sensation she'd ever experienced. As Emma softy painted the undersides of her breasts, Regina watched her closely. Her eyes were dark as she concentrated on making the paint even, she was breathing just as rapidly as Regina was. The notion that Emma could be as aroused as she and enjoying the creative covering of her body with paint ratcheted up the intensity for Regina as well.

"Your nips are so hard, you are so fucking hot," Emma breathed out in a rush as she covered her fully in black latex. "Like that one Batman suit... he had the nips built in, remember that?"

She looked up with a smile and Regina lost her breath altogether. She cleared her throat and struggled to remember how to breathe when she was lost in Emma's eyes, "Can't help it…with you doing that to me."

Emma leaned in, her mouth right next to Regina's and whispered in a sultry tone, "There's so many things I could do to you…more than just make your nipples hard…"

"Oh," Regina moaned and threw her head back as a pang of heated pleasure was brought on by Emma's mere words.

"If you weren't covered in wet paint, I'd show you…" Emma was talking fast as her breathing rate increased further, and when Regina opened her eyes she looked down in time to see rubbing her thighs together desperately trying to find stimulation or relief. "Suck on them until…" she drew in ragged breath and stopped talking. She took a step back from Regina as her body was dangerous.

They both calmed their jangling nerves and struggled for air. Regina still had her arms held up above her head and she couldn't move, literally waiting for the paint to dry.

"Okay, um... wow…I knew this was going to be fun, but I didn't…God...let me just get that hair dryer…" Emma practically tripped backwards as she fumbled for the dryer and turned it on high.

Regina caught sight of her body in the mirror as the latex dried and became shinier. It looked a bit drippy and splotchy so far in spots, but overall she looked good. Her nipples were obviously rock hard even beneath the black, and at this point in the process her costume looked akin to a French Maid's outfit. Her cheeks were rosy and when she looked into her own eyes she saw a very turned on woman looking back.

As soon as Emma was done with her, it would be her turn to paint, and she was very much looking forward to it.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina had to split her focus between several things at once.

First, she was keeping her arms up and away from her sides so the four coats of black latex that were painted onto her body could dry properly, second, she was holding a jar of bright red latex and dipping in a sponge brush, and most importantly, trying to not awkwardly stare at Emma who was standing there naked and waiting.

She started painting at Emma's urging that there was no right or wrong way to do it. She went straight for her belly button causing Emma to contract her abs as the cool latex spread over her tummy. Regina watched with delight as Emma's costume started to take shape.

She took her time, painting her breasts wondering what Emma would do if she happened to bite her lightly just because she wanted to. It took effort, but Regina managed to keep her mouth to herself, and the brush on Emma's skin. Her lines and strokes weren't as smooth or precise looking as Emma's had been, but this wasn't something she'd ever done before, and by the time she got a few coats on she was getting very proficient in painting Emma's body.

It was a process, but it didn't take all that long using the hair dryer in between coats. Regina was almost completely dry and the latex moved along with her body seamlessly as she kneeled in front of Emma to paint over her G-string.

"By the way, I think I forgot to mention that it's practically impossible to go to the bathroom while wearing this, sorry," Emma informed her apologetically. Regina looked up at her, sensing something wasn't quite right. This whole time the woman had been in charge and acting like she was on top of the world, but something had shifted in her mood and she had folded in on herself, acting a bit reserved and shy.

"Emma, is something wrong? Does the costume look right?" Regina furrowed her brow and stood up to take a step back after she had dried another layer of red onto Emma.

"Yeah, it looks amazing," Emma assured her, but Regina didn't by it.

"I wanted to make sure everything is okay; you seem a little down." Regina was not the sort of woman who worried about other people's feelings all of the time, but she felt so attuned to Emma specifically it was almost as if she could feel her energy.

Absently, Emma replied with a sigh, "I was just thinking about something…may I ask you a question?"

Regina hesitated for a moment before she agreed, she was still very focused on watching paint dry, and didn't want to get distracted. "Sure, anything."

Nodding, Emma seemed to gather up her strength, "How did a fine piece like you manage to avoid marriage and kids and everything…I would have thought someone would have locked you down, but I saw you don't have a ring and you said in class you don't have any children…so?"

 _That was Emma's question? Why she wasn't married with kids?_

"You're starting to sound like my mother," Regina commented as she thought about forming a serious answer. She didn't know…perhaps she'd never met the right person, or perhaps it was because her mother acted like marriage and money was the end all be all, and in her own way she'd rebelled by refusing to abide. She thought about all the different reasons, and then replied plaintively, "I've never wanted to."

Whether that was the truth or simply a version of it, Regina didn't know herself. Emma seemed to take the answer and didn't press any further. She had lost track of time being so focused on putting on the latex, and wondered exactly how long she'd have to go without using the restroom. It was just a waiting game as the latex took an hour to dry and even longer to become fully 'cured' or pliant. Regina had read the back of the jars as Emma painted a bit of red trim around Regina's waist and vice versa for Emma.

Emma sprayed them both with a shining spray so the latex would have the mesmerizing glossy, shiny effect that really made it hot. Then she pulled out a pair of black thigh high boots for Regina and a pair of identical red ones for Emma. Once they were as dressed as they were going to get, they touched up their hair and makeup and with every minute that passed Regina was one who felt her mood drop. She was puzzled over Emma's question, and growing more and more nervous about what she would have to do at the event.

She was also getting hungry. It must have been late evening by that point and she had been far too nervous to meet Emma to eat earlier in the day, but being so continuously aroused and being painted with latex worked up quite an appetite.

"I figured we could go through McDonalds on the way," Emma mentioned as if reading her mind.

"McDonald's?" Regina didn't eat at fast food restaurants and she assumed that Emma didn't either with how fit and cut she was. There wasn't exactly room for McNugget weight when the whole world scrutinized your nude body on the daily.

"Please tell me you've heard of it," Emma sassed her with an eye roll, and encouraged her to put on a borrowed robe and a jacket over it. It was one thing to be nearly naked with Emma, she wanted Emma to see her body in hopes she'd touch her and taste her…she wanted to look sexy for Emma. It was quite another thing altogether to be nearly naked and trying to look sexy in the McDonald's drive thru line or in public at all.

Pulling herself back to the conversation Regina finally replied, "I just didn't think you were a big fast food fan."

"I eat like crap to keep me happy and I exercise like crazy to keep me healthy," she responded with a shrug. "I think I have some apples or peanut butter around here if you'd prefer that to McChicken."

"I'm fine," Regina said automatically, she had gotten used to shrugging off her own needs and wants and it was just habit. Even though she wanted an apple, she didn't want to ask for one. Even though she wanted Emma…she was afraid to just ask for her…. It was becoming a pattern.

"Here, just take a couple apples… they're from Costco so I got a huge bag of them. You better eat them or half of them will go bad before I have a chance," Emma grabbed the apples and handed them to Regina. "Oh, one more thing…"

She dashed off to a back room before returning holding feathered Carnivale masks: one black and one red. Both would just cover the upper portion of their faces.

"What's this?"

"I just thought maybe a little bit of anonymity would be preferred? Just in case you see someone you know," Emma said as she held the door open for Regina. She stepped out of the confines of the apartment and took a bite of apple, chewing as Emma locked the door.

She still couldn't believe she was going out dressed in thigh highs, liquid latex, a G-string and now a mask. Maybe she should have asked Emma to paint straps onto her non-existent costume. Straps always made her feel more secure than wearing strapless gowns, but she wasn't sure the same rules applied when the clothing was just an illusion.

Storybrooke was a small town where everyone knew everyone one else, which was probably why Emma danced at a club forty miles down the road. There were so many things to worry about and now that Emma had suggested wearing a mask, Regina was pretty much guaranteed to see at least one person she knew at this event.


	17. Chapter 17

"McPick 2 please, with 10-piece nugget and Big Mac…and also a large fry," Emma placed her order into the McDonald's drive thru speaker while Regina sat uncomfortably in the yellow bug thoughtfully eating her apple. "Would you like something? Now or never…"

"No, I'll just have a few of your fries," Regina answered thoughtfully. She hadn't eaten fast food in years and she really didn't need any cause for a stomachache when she was imprisoned in latex for several hours.

"Make that two large fries," Emma finished off her order, and smiled at Regina with affection. Regina became acutely aware when Emma placed her hand on her thigh. She squeezed lightly and then retracted it back to the gear shift after a moment; they lurched around to the first window to pay.

"Everyone always says that they'll just have a few of my fries and then end up eating like a million of them," Emma explained with a shrug.

As they picked up the food, Emma handed the brown bag to Regina and turned to look at her while she finished off the apple. Regina reached into the greasy sack and her fingers hit hot, salty fries she pulled two of them out and popped them in her mouth.

"Gimme," Emma craned her neck forward and opened her mouth, without much thought Regina laughed as she plucked out another fry and held it up for Emma to eat. "Thanks, your laugh is really pretty," she said while chewing.

That compliment was unexpected and kind of floored Regina. She couldn't remember anyone ever noticing her laugh or commenting on it. She had what some would call a hearty chuckle and others might call a cackle, but either way she realized she didn't laugh nearly as often as she would like. She used to. Regina couldn't remember when she had stopped laughing.

"So what's your name for tonight?" Emma stuck her hand in the sack and pulled out her Big Mac, opening the cardboard box in her lap and retrieving the sandwich with one hand. Shredded lettuce fell onto her lap, but she couldn't do anything about it since she was driving. "Maybe something Mythological…Who is your favorite Greek goddess?"

A fake name: yet another new consideration that hadn't beeped onto Regina's radar. It was smart to pick a pseudonym for the evening. She was reinventing herself in a way and had the rare chance to be someone besides herself, but perhaps she was romanticizing the idea too much. Really she didn't want anyone to recognize her and spread the word that a former local politician and current community college teacher worked as a latex model in her free time.

This was absolutely a one-time thing. A one-time thing with Emma. Her heart sunk in a sad way where she couldn't quite place where the pain was radiating from. This was becoming a familiar sensation.

"Hippolyta."

Emma laughed at her response, "Hippolyta: the sexy shiny, latex covered Greek goddess. That's not going to work. How about a food? Like I go by Cinnamon."

Regina was well aware of Cinnamon, she crunched into her second crisp apple. "I'm not sure I can think of an adequate spice to sum up my myriad flavors…in the metaphorical sense."

"What about apples? There's got to be something there, Garden of Eden, tree of knowledge, maybe something biblical?" Emma was throwing out ideas loudly and Regina was silently contemplating. "What about like the forbidden fruit… that the snake told Eve to eat?"

"Beelzebub: how does that sound for sexy?" Regina joked and Emma chuckled, causing Regina to laugh a bit harder. It felt good when she didn't force it. Strange how she felt more of herself when she was dressed up in a costume, holding a mask, eating food she never indulged in while trying to pick out a fake name.

"Okay, just go with Starr, Destiny, Shimmer, Fantasia, Sterling, Diamond, Silver…LaQuinta, Sheraton, Hyatt…" Emma was just listing random names and Regina felt compelled to pinch her arm teasingly.

"I'll think of something later…I'm sure it will just come to me," Regina grinned feeling like she knew a secret. The street lights flew by lighting up the dark road as they got closer to the Storybrooke country club.

"Can I ask you a question?" Emma's voice dropped down a bit, and Regina nodded then spoke a moment later.

"Yes, what is it? I'll call you 'Cinnamon' at the party, if that's what-," Regina cut herself off when she saw the look in Emma's eyes. "What?"

"When I ask this uh—I guess in return for an honest answer you can ask me anything and I promise to answer honestly too. Deal?"

"Yes," Regina answered without hesitation.

Emma looked partially relieved and partially nervous, "I was watching you eat that apple—juice drip down your chin-and I couldn't help but wonder: have you ever tasted forbidden fruit?"

"Pardon?" Regina didn't understand the question, and she wiped her hand over her chin to make sure there wasn't any more dripping juice.

Emma's cheeks grew red and her voice went up in pitch. "Have you ever _eaten out_?"

Regina felt like she was missing something crucial, but she did promise to answer honestly. "Sometimes on Sunday mornings I like to—."

"Yeah?" Emma egged her on excitedly.

"Go to this diner on Main Street for waffles with whip cream, but mostly I prepare my own food at home," Regina answered, worried that Emma wasn't getting adequate nutrition _. How she'd love to make her a homemade lasagna…._

Emma huffed in exasperation, "I can't believe you're actually making me ask this with this term: have you performed cunnilingus, Miss. Mills?"

" _Cunnilingus_ …" Regina repeated it, and turned up her nose. "No, that's a terrible stripper name…"

"Uh."

"You mean have I ever had intimate companionship with a woman before?" Regina reiterated the question in her own words, just like she taught her debate students when they were trying to stall for time to answer.

"Yeah," Emma nodded affirmatively.

"No, I have not. Nor have I ever experienced cunnilingus," Regina confessed, though she thought she'd be embarrassed sharing her lack of knowledge with Emma, she instead felt comfortable.

"Why not?" Emma sounded taken aback and highly surprised. "You don't enjoy it? I mean it's cool, I know some women who just don't like having anything licked, but I thought—I mean, I thought you wanted me…"

"Oh, look there's the sign!" Regina found herself blushing, she thought she could talk about sex with Emma, but she wasn't ready. Sex acts she could discuss, functions and needs of the human body and all of those mature topics she was able to detach from, but with Emma there was a whole complex and strange emotional layer that Regina wasn't ready to verbalize yet. "Storybrooke Country Club."

They pulled into the drive way and the parking lot was already full of cars. "There's more people here than I expected for a private event," Emma said looking out at all of the vehicles. The yellow bug stuck out like a sore thumb Regina thought as they rolled down the aisles looking for a free spot.

The car was only going 2 mph and Emma was distracted scanning for an open space when someone walked out right in front of them and she had to slam on the breaks to keep from hitting the woman. Emma's arm instantly flew in front of Regina to protect her from impact.

They were both a bit shocked and breathing hard when they realized the woman wasn't even stopping to acknowledge the near disastrous collision. Regina turned her head trying to get a look at the person who didn't even flinch in the face of almost getting hit, regardless if they were going slowly.

Regina wished she hadn't looked because when she saw who was heading into the Club she started to freak out. When Emma asked what was wrong and if Regina was in pain from the sudden stop, she shook her head and whispered angrily through dry lips ignoring Emma's confusion.

"Damn it! She was supposed to be at Cirque du Soleil!"

…

 **A/N: Stripper names for Regina: suggestions please**


	18. Chapter 18

" **In the land of gods and monsters** **I was an angel, lookin' to get fucked hard** **  
** **Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer** **;** **Life imitates art** **…" ~Lana Del Rey "Gods and Monsters"**

 **A/N: Thank you for all of the creative stripper name suggestions! So fantastic I enjoyed reading them all and picked one for Regina.**

…

"Do you know her?" Emma asked as her breathing calmed down. "She didn't even look at us. I could have hit her."

Regina sighed in defeat and realized her evening out was about to become much more challenging. "That's my mother."

"Uh oh," Emma made a sympathetic noise as she hastily pulled into a parking spot. She immediately twisted her body and started to hunt through her messy backseat. "Okay, you're going to need more clothes stat if your mom is going to be roaming around. Do you think she'll recognize you?"

She flung herself back around and dropped a bunch of clothing in Regina's lap. Then went hunting in the back for more options.

"I'm sure she'll recognize me," Regina said defeated looking with judgment at all the scraps of fabric that passed for stripper clothes that Emma had given her. Putting on another G-string was not going to protect her modesty or offer any sort of tangible disguise.

Regina took a moment to step back and think about what she had agreed to and wondered what the hell she had been thinking? She was far too old for this, and her desire for Emma had outvoted logical sense and reason.

"Here, how about my red leather jacket? That will at least cover your tits, but still kind be sexy…" Emma handed over a jacket and Regina raised her eyebrow at it. "So I think I have a black latex mini skirt, that way your ass won't be hanging out too much…"

"She'll still recognize me," Regina maintained, her hopes deflating.

"Even with the mask?" Emma wondered. "How can you be sure? I mean I doubt she'd expect to see you and maybe if I tell the bartender to double up the alcohol in her drinks she-."

"She will…it's-it's my scar," Regina interrupted growing upset. Her mother always looked for imperfections, and Regina had a scar on her lip that her mother constantly zeroed in on and pointed out.

"Your scar?" Emma stopped looking for clothes and leaned forward to examine Regina. "That's hardly noticeable, and I think it's sexy honestly."

Scoffing at Emma's attempts to make her feel better, Regina had to turn away. Funny how she felt more self-conscious about her face than she did about being practically naked in public. She didn't say anything for a long moment, worried her voice would crack and she'd start to cry.

"Miss. Mills, I'm so sorry to have brought you here…you know, I take off my clothes for a living and I've been dancing so long that I forget it's not the norm. It was asking way too much of you to come here. If you want to leave…." Emma was speaking softly, her concern sounded genuine and the sentiment made Regina even more emotional.

She looked at Emma and managed a watery smile and a shaky breath, "Thank you, dear, but I think I'm worried about the wrong things."

Emma's fingers pushed a stray strand of dark hair out of Regina's face, and she gently wiped the tear tracks away. Regina sniffed slightly, wrapped her arms around her middle and shivered from the display of affection. She lifted her chin in encouragement and parted her lips slightly as Emma traced them with her finger tips, softly stroking the dip of her scar.

It was pleasant and unnerving to let someone touch her like that, and it felt far more intimate than a lap dance.

"How did you get it?" Emma asked in wonder.

"When I was younger I tried to run away…I took a backpack and got on my bike. I think I didn't want to go to another beauty pageant. I was tired of having to wear a dress and makeup and getting on stage…being judged. I didn't know how to express my frustrations, so I just snuck away," Regina never shared this story. She was ashamed of it and the feelings it ignited within her, but she felt comfortable sharing it with Emma.

"My mother came after me in the car, she caught me at the edge of town…I panicked and veered off onto a trail in the woods. I hit a rock and wrecked. I flew off into a rose bush and the thorns cut me up everywhere…my hands, my face, my legs…"

"I'm so sorry…" Emma told her in understanding, her fingers still stroked her face, her hair, touching her with reverence and devotion. "You're so beautiful."

Regina closed her eyes, words and touches washing over her…cleansing her of the memories. She felt Emma's warm breath against her cheek and then her lips replaced her fingers… Emma was kissing her, and the act caught her by surprise.

Her instinct was to pull away, but she didn't…she opened her eyes for a moment and then quickly closed them, to enjoy the sensation of lips gliding over hers.

She felt Emma's sincerity in the kiss and her chest swelled with a myriad of emotions. Her ears burned and her fingers and toes tingled as Emma applied more pressure with her mouth and swept her tongue over the seam of her lips, while Regina allowed herself to relax into the car seat.

When Emma pulled back and licked and kissed that scar she was muttering in between hot and fast kisses how beautiful and gorgeous she was. Regina's mood went from terrible to considerably better.

"Do you want to leave? We can just no show and go back to my apartment…" Emma offered it to her like a gift: a breathless escape, as she angled her body over hers, and Regina thought Emma was about to straddle her lap. She put a hand up to her chest to stop her. God, she wanted this...but she was trying to not be selfish.

She had been thinking about things in the wrong way. This was something she needed to do, not only because Emma had asked and it was important to her, but because she didn't want to cop out.

It wasn't Emma's fault that Cora Mills was attending a late night Country Club party for rich weirdos. She wasn't going to hide from her mother, she was 35 years old and what she did or who she chose to spend her time with was her business. She had been afraid for her whole life, and that ended tonight.

It was time to confront her mother, and demand to know exactly why she wasn't at Cirque Du Soleil. They both had their own lives, and her mother had no leg to stand on in the judgment department.

"I would like to go home with you very much, Emma, but first let's do this," Regina said with finality, and looked up in shining green eyes.

"Yeah, right…the gig," Emma nodded and licked her lips, pushing herself back to her seat to cool down. She fixed her hair and looked into the rearview mirror. "There's something about you that…I get carried away."

Regina smiled at that. She knew the feeling well, and she liked that Emma was admitting she felt the same. "I have to do this."

"What about your mom? What are you going to do?" Emma took out a tube of lipstick and reapplied it, checking that her latex was still intact.

"I'm going to walk up to her and ask her what she's doing here," Regina smiled smugly. This would not end well. She was doing something akin to throwing a match in a puddle of gasoline, and so be it.

"Alright, then, let's go…Red Delicious," Emma smirked and opened the car door.


	19. Chapter 19

" **So shine bright, tonight you and I, We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky, Eye to eye, so alive, We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky!" ~Rihanna "Diamonds"**

… **.**

The Storybrooke Country Club was lively even as Regina followed Emma in through the back door. Raucous laughter and music filtered into the service hallway from the main even room. The club hadn't been updated since the early eighties and bore the decorative style of the times. The place sported cheap wood paneling which was spruced up a bit by taxidermy animal heads of various varieties.

It was still considered Storybrooke's nicest place, and Regina was starting to feel nervous again. She had been to this place for many events, and never gave a thought to the experience of the people working the event. Now she felt like an outsider, but in a way that made her more self-aware.

She was just hoping to get through a couple hours without making a total idiot of herself so she could find out first hand if the exhilarating and tender kiss Emma had given her in the car held any promise of what was to come at the end of the night.

Regina was secretly hoping for a chance to be the student and have Emma be her teacher…in bed. Adrenaline waning, Regina was feeling tired behind the eyes, but also grateful that she had taken Emma's offer on the clothes. She hugged the red leather jacket around her body and though the mini skirt was short and tight it was still much more than she had on previously with the paint. She figured it was best to start with the extra clothes and if she was feeling confident she could always remove them if she started to feel hot.

Emma guided her into the kitchen of the country club, it was dark and stainless steel counters sat empty, the dinner service was long over and the kitchen had been cleaned. A bearded man with friendly eyes greeted both women and his eyes roamed over their bodies in appraisal.

"Hey Emma, I like the latex, you're looking fine," the man said greeting Emma with a leisurely hug, sliding his arms down her back and over the shiny latex. Regina didn't like the way he was touching her.

"August, this is Miss…" Emma trailed off adjusting to the situation and letting Regina introduce herself.

"Red Delicious," Regina almost laughed at the name, but it seemed to fit, and August didn't even blink an eye. She assumed he was Emma and she's employer this evening. "It's nice to meet you, August."

"Whoa, lady, you are fine and I bet quite _delicious_ …and that voice! Please tell me you don't ever read books to children because I'm getting a pokey just from the introduction. Your voice is sexy, along with the rest of you. Naughty and Delicious."

Regina's mouth fell open in shock, and she looked at Emma for guidance and help. Emma stepped in front of Regina just as August was reaching out to touch her butt like a greedy kid reaching for a chocolate cupcake.

Emma took her hand in solidarity and squeezed it once. August noticed and raised an eyebrow. Regina didn't like him or how he thought it was acceptable to speak to women.

"August, Delicious is helping out tonight because Ruby took a last minute gig at the Wolf Den. She's never danced or modelled before so it's just going to me if the guys want a lap dance," Emma told August and left no room for argument.

"I've got guys out there with fat wallets who are only interested in brunettes, so what are they supposed to do?" August whined and then blinked at Regina. She slid the mask over her face, thinking about her mom. "I think I get it now," he said like he had slyly uncovered a mystery. "Is this your girlfriend?"

August pointed between both women and chuckled in a way that grated Regina's nerves to no end. She didn't want to do this anymore. She didn't want to be looked at and gawked over as she was awkwardly standing around for that sole purpose. She didn't want to see her mom and she especially didn't want to watch Emma give random douchebags lap dances.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend so no one touches her," Emma confirmed with a solemn nod and a slight tilt of her head. She crossed her arms and dared August to make any further comments. Regina looked at her in surprise. It touched her that Emma would say that since it wasn't true, but it also hit a nerve that caused a warm sensation of happiness to wash over her. She liked the way that sounded coming from Emma's lips. It felt right and easy.

It was for that reason Regina was going ahead with this idiotic plan. She would do anything for Emma, and she was ready to prove something to herself.

With that, Emma took her aside and cupped her cheek softly checking her eyes for signs of distress. "Sorry about August, he thinks owning Woody's Entertainment gives him the right to be a sexist ass towards women. Just ignore it, let me know if anything happens out there, especially with your mom."

Regina took a deep breath, her eyes shifted with nerves but she drew quiet strength from Emma. On a whim, she surged forward and kissed the worry off her lips, needing another taste for luck. Pleased that Emma kissed her back and hummed happily against her lips, their masks bumping together awkwardly before the kiss progressed any farther.

"What was that for?" Emma asked with pleased curiosity, her voice low with arousal.

"I'm you _r girlfriend_ tonight," Regina shrugged and ran her palm over Emma's bare shoulder, across her chest and then slowly down her arm. She might be acting a bit bold with her seduction tactics but she wanted to ensure that it would be Emma ripping the latex off of her body at the end of the night as opposed to Regina sitting at home sadly pulling the stretchy material off all alone.

They stepped through the kitchen door and were immediately in the midst of the festivities. The upper crust of Storybrooke were having a good ole time out. Couples were dancing and there were a few tables set up for black jack and poker games.

A few other models were walking around mingling with the crowd, and Regina gasped when she saw he mother, sucking on a fat cigar, sitting a poker table with cards in her hand and staring another girls' butt as she twerked for that dollar.

"Mother?" Regina looked on with surprise.


	20. Chapter 20

" **All those little lies you been telling getting you so far from the truth** **and when you get coming to where you're going there's no telling what you gonna do," ~Junkie "4 on the Floor"**

…

Regina felt her blood run cold, and she coughed and grimaced from the virtual screen of cigarette and cigar smoke filling up the Country Club. She glanced at the people sharing her mother's company at the poker table. Of course she recognized nearly every single one of them.

Albert Spencer slapped David Nolan on the back and let out a belly laugh as he laid his cards down on the table, and then raked the chips in with both hands. Emma had picked up a tray of drinks from the end of the bar and was starting to hand them out to the couples who were taking a break from the dance floor.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, while keeping her plastered 'work' smile on. Regina shook her head and nodded towards her mother's table.

"Not only is my mother here, but so is almost every member of the city council. I know them all them all. That guy was the biggest proponent of banning smoking inside bar and restaurants and voted against the riverboat casino plan. Look at him, smoking and gambling!" Regina was getting pissed, but at least she had stopped worrying about how she looked and what she was going to say to her mother.

She wanted to call out every hypocrite she knew.

"Uh Oh," Emma raised her eyebrows as she followed Regina's pointed gaze to the table in question. "I know that guy, I'm friends with his wife."

Regina blinked in surprise when she confirmed Emma was talking about David Nolan, the Sheriff. "You know Kathryn?"

"No, she's the ex-wife…" Emma said with a chuckle. "I know the new wife: Mary Margaret."

"You're friends with the tramp?" Regina felt scandalized. Nolan's ex Kathryn was her dear friend and lawyer, and she had heard nothing but woe from the woman for months while she was going through a horrible divorce stemming from a tawdry affair with a slutty bird-loving schoolteacher.

"I need to get out of this town, I can't go anywhere without running into people I know," Regina commented feeling glum and self-conscious.

"Yeah, well…might as well give them a show," Emma tried to cheer her up. "Stay here for a minute, let me go get the lay of the land." With that Emma sashayed off with her tray of drinks, walking quickly straight for the poker table full of corrupt local government officials. She rolled her eyes at an old man with a pony tail as he grinned feverishly at her, looking her body up and down and giving her googly eyes.

The sexism she had to endure was unreal, first from August and now from strangers. She tamped down her anger for a moment, and reminded herself that she was dressed in head to toe latex and was there solely to be looked at and desired by men. The thought made her stomach ache, as she only cared about one woman finding her desirous. She was enduring this for Emma, and as an added bonus to make a point to her mother.

The anger flared up again as she checked up on Emma across the room. Through the stupid feather mask her vision was slightly obstructed, but she squinted and watched furiously as Emma effortlessly chatted up the scuzzy old men.

Emma said something to her mother and they both laughed, then she set a shot of tequila down on the table. Regina watched as Cora downed the shot in one smooth swallow, and sucked the lime as she slammed the glass down, and asked for another.

Something was off about it. Her mother had that lecherous manipulative look on her face, that Regina was all too familiar with. Though she couldn't hear the conversation, she just knew something bad was going on.

Emma glanced her way and made a helpless face at her before laying down on the poker table on her back. _What the hell was happening?_

Regina took a step forward and clutched her hand against her chest with uncertainty as David Nolan placed a wedge of lime between Emma's lips. Albert Spencer gleefully sprinkled a line of salt on her neck.

Then Cora balanced the shot glass full of tequila on Emma's stomach. She grinned as she leaned over her. Regina held her breath in disbelief as she watched her goddamn mother lick the salt off of Emma's neck, pluck the shot glass off of her belly using only her mouth. She then ended her sick little party play by snatching the lime with her teeth out from between Emma's lips.

When Emma hopped up from the table everyone in the Club had stopped to watch the spectacle and Regina felt her temples throbbing and the vein in her forehead about to pop.

"Wow," one man next to her mumbled then gave a low whistle of appreciation as he watched along with Regina as all the men surrounding Emma waved money in her face wanting a turn to do a body shot.

When Cora wrapped her arm around Emma's waist and made her take a little bow with her, and acting all proud of herself for riling up the men, she finally let Emma go as she smacked her lips together and then gave her a hearty smack on the ass.

That was it, Regina had hit her limit. She was furious and oddly jealous of her..mom. This was not right. She still couldn't get over the fact that her mom was even at this party let alone that she was the life of it. Regina hated that she was acting like some queen who could do whatever she wanted and everyone would acquiesce to her whim. Regina didn't care if she treated everyone else like that, but Cora would not give Emma that treatment.

It was time for a confrontation and to end this charade. Regina shed Emma's red leather jacket and left it at the bar. She strutted forward in just her black latex second skin, skirt and thigh high shiny boots, making a beeline for poker table.

Cora was mid laugh when Regina came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. The men at the table murmured and whistled thinking another latex model wanted some attention.

"Who might you be?" Cora flirted as she turned around slowly acting haughty. She barely had a second to get a glimpse of Regina.

"Your daughter," Regina answered helpfully, and felt quite satisfied with the priceless look of horror and guilt that passed over her mother's face like a shadow.

"Regina?" Cora was staring at her as if she'd seen a ghost. "What are you doing here? What are you wearing?"

She was bumbling out half formed questions faster than her mouth could keep up with her mind.

Regina cleared her throat, "I'm working this party, did you want a lap dance? Or maybe another body shot, _Mother_?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you've lost your mind… let's get some clothes on you at once. Everyone can see your _bosom_ , Regina."

"I know, isn't this what you've always wanted?" Regina backed her mom up until she was trapped against the round poker table. Everyone was staring and a hush had fallen over the partygoers. Emma took a step forward and put a hand on Regina's shoulder, but she shrugged it off never letting her intimidating gaze waver from her mother's flitting eyes.

"What I wanted? Don't be absurd!" Cora's hands were shaking as she looked past Regina in fear at what the politicians were thinking seeing Regina dressed in latex. She had outed herself so she took off the mask and tossed it on the table.

"Yes, you always wanted me to be on stage, getting attention…the star of the show, the pageant queen…here I am," Regina spoke like she was enjoying every word like it was the stab of a knife.

"I—not like this, you're practically naked," Cora shook her head, and tried to get away from Regina. "I thought you said you had a date tonight…you lied?"

"I do have a date," Regina reached behind her for Emma who was standing close by looking on at the scene, she grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward to stand next to her. "I saw that you two already met."

"Oh, Jesus…I should have gone to Cirque Du Soleil, it would have been less of a circus than this party!" Cora rolled her eyes and pushed her way past Regina and Emma. She gathered up her purse and belongings, turning around to yell, "Why do you always disappoint me, Regina?"

Regina held her gaze steady and grabbed Emma a bit tighter in attempt to steady herself and draw strength so she would shake with emotion. Cora left the building, and Regina stared at the Exit sign above the door for a moment while she gathered thoughts.

"That was fucking crazy," Emma whispered in her ear, and Regina smiled in triumph.


	21. Chapter 21

" **I'm a wanderess, I'm a one-night stand, Don't belong to no city, Don't belong to no man. I'm the violence in the pouring rain…I'm a hurricane" ~Halsey "Hurricane"**

 **A/N: Halsey Song quote per reader request, imagine that song playing while Emma and Regina are dancing together. Thank you for all the feedback and reviews, this is an interactive serial story so I take suggestions on what you want to see happen. Thank you for continuing to read!**

…

The sounds of the party faded into the distance as Regina continued to stare at the door. Men were approaching her, but Emma was staring them down. She kept holding her hand. Regina was thinking about her mom, and about what she'd just done.

Emma quietly asked if she was okay and she shook it off, a shiver running down her spine. She smiled even though she didn't feel joy yet. The music got louder and she decided whatever backlash her mother was undoubtedly already planning, she'd worry about it later.

"I want to dance," Regina said with finality and Emma was not about to argue. When they locked eyes, Emma gave her a warm smile and pulled her to the middle of the room and dance floor.

"Do you have some moves you want to show me, _Red Delicious_?" Emma asked with an over the top wink. She backed her ass up into Regina's stomach, shook her whole body, hair flying wildly as Regina focused on the vibrations jolting against her hips. Then Emma bent over and slapped her palms on the ground, shifting from foot to foot, effectively rubbing her butt on Regina.

She grabbed those hips with one hand, grinning coolly, feeling in the element, as she slid her palm with the smooth latex along Emma's spine, bending her body over her back. Regina wasn't sure what possessed her to act so sensual and rough in public, especially when she had been completely terrified of a lap dance less than a week prior.

Now she was taking a fistful of hair and tugging just short of painfully to force Emma up, she threaded her fingers deeper into her hair, squeezing the back of her neck and pressing her body flush against Emma's back, forcing her to turn her head and look her in the eyes. She was pleased when Emma's lips parted in surprise, while Regina wrapped her other arm tight around Emma's waist, keeping her close.

Lost in their own little world of touch and sensation, Regina was only half aware of the dollars raining down on the pair like green snowflakes and the caterwauling of men and women alike. Emma got free of her grasp and turned the tables, spinning around and pushing against her chest, forcing her to take a step back, when she slid her thigh between Regina's legs and caught her off balance.

At the exact moment when Regina felt her stomach drop and her spiky heels lose purchase on the slippery polished wood of the dance floor, Emma caught her easily and replaced the off balance feeling with a hot hard press of her thigh right up between her legs. It was like being on a sexy roller coaster, and Regina's vision when blurry for a moment as she automatically rolled her hips down grinding against Emma's thigh to chase the wonderful electric friction.

Emma was chuckling diabolically as she took her leg away along with her body as she danced along the edge of the floor, taking the offered money that men were holding out, as they enjoyed the show and wanted some attention from the dancers. Regina stopped moving entirely, her skin was feeling warm, when she looked down at her painted chest her nipples were straining against the latex and her chest was flushed.

Looking on with amusement and a tinge of jealously she watched how Emma effortlessly worked the crowd and collected money, giving every person an empty promise with a shake of her hips or a soft brush of her chest against them. Regina didn't want an empty promise she wanted all of Emma to herself. She had never been the best at sharing what was hers. Certainly, she could be generous when the mood allowed, but if she wanted something she was bound and determined to have it.

Right now, she wanted Emma and the ache between her legs combined with the memory of sweet kisses against her lips caused Regina to feel like Emma was hers and hers alone. After the song finished, it seemed like a good time to pull Emma back to her and continue dancing together. For Regina found she couldn't dance on her own, she needed to focus on Emma, and she needed her confidence.

Luckily, when Regina pulled her away from the people by the hips possessively dragging her back against her body where she belonged, Emma was more than willing to appease her. They fell together into a sensuous serpentine rhythm as slower tempo song started to play.

The night continued on, and Regina lost track of how many songs played as they danced, she only knew when the music stopped and the brighter lights came on, she was sweating, horny as hell and fully under Emma's spell. She was so focused on the feel of Emma, listening to her breathing, responding in turn to the moves of her body that time had ceased to move.

Emma held her for another moment seemingly not wanting their virtual love-making while standing vertical to end either. Then August interrupted them.

"Great job, ladies, you two were super-hot, just sizzling! Hey, Emma want to hear a joke?" August asked in a smarmy voice and Regina rolled her eyes. She already knew without hearing his attempt at humor that it was going to be something sexist.

"Sure," Emma said as she held out her hand waiting to get paid. Regina could tell that was the only reason she was tolerating him.

"What does a woman and Kentucky Fried Chicken have in common?" August was already cracking himself up before he even had a chance to get to the punch line.

"What?" Regina asked trying to speed this unpleasant interaction along so she and Emma could get the hell out of there and hopefully back to Emma's apartment for some erotic latex removal.

"You're gonna love this…By the time you're finished with the breast and thighs, all you have left is the greasy box to put your bone in!" August laughed while Emma and Regina sneered at him in disgust.

"Funny, can we get paid now?" Emma put a hand on her hip and curled her figures watching impatiently as August dug his wallet out of his pockets.

"Sure, sure, so why did God give men penises? So they'd have at least one way to shut a woman up," August laughed at his own horrible joke again, and Emma tapped her foot as he handed over some money.

"Thanks," she said without a trace of gratitude. Regina was confused as to why Emma agreed to work for such a jerk. She assumed that most club owners and entertainment brokers in the strip club and modeling industry were sexist to an extent, but August was beyond the pale.

He turned to Regina and handed her some money, holding her hand in his sweaty paw a moment too long, he leaned in close and whispered, "Here's a joke you'll love: What do you call a lesbian dinosaur?"

"I don't want to know," Regina really didn't she didn't even want the guy's money. It made her skin crawl and made her feel like a cheap commodity.

"A lickalotopus," he told her anyway and clapped her on the back, finally walking away but continuing to laugh. "See you two later!"

When he was gone, Regina looked down at the crumpled bills he'd put in her hand: two hundred dollars. She blinked and sniffed at the money and then looked at Emma. A thought occurred to her and she couldn't let it go.

When Regina had asked Emma for the lap dance in the classroom she had offered her the same amount of money, but Emma declined the money and instead asked Regina for her help getting ready for the event tonight. An event where they both went through a lot of hell, (some of it good) but mostly a lot of hassle only to earn the same amount of money.

 _Why would Emma do that?"_


	22. Chapter 22

" **The whores hustle and the hustlers whore, too many people out of love, the whores hustle and the hustlers whore, this city's ripped right to the core," ~PJ Harvey "The Whores Hustle and the Hustlers whore"**

 **A/N: Requests so far include butt rubbing and twerking.. . Niiiccee.**

…

The stretchy latex was starting to peel and curl in certain sensitive places, and Regina was more than ready to leave. She was exhausted mentally and physically. It was sad to admit that she was a creature of habit, as such, was used to waking up early and going to bed relatively early as well. The schedule of a teacher was very different from the night owl dancer lifestyle that Emma was accustomed to.

When she chanced a glance at the clock in the Country Club she was surprised to learn it was thirty minutes past midnight.

"I'm glad we're done, I don't know about you, but I have to pee," Emma made a face at Regina to indicate the urgency and headed off toward the restrooms. Regina followed her and per Emma's instruction over the stalls, happily ripped the crotch out of her latex, finding she had maybe not shaved as closely as she had originally thought as the sticky, stretchy substance ripped away from her most intimate skin.

It was a relief none the less, and when she was washed up and had her borrowed G-string back in place where it belonged she pulled her mini skirt down and remembered how naughty she had felt on Monday when Emma had taken off with her panties. At that memory, she suddenly felt re-energized and eager to see if their night had truly only gotten started.

Emma had changed into a pair of leggings giving the impression she was a half-costumed superhero. Black leggings and a bright red shiny bodice somehow made her backside (and front side) look even more tempting as Regina followed her to the car. Though, Emma's asstasticness wasn't her only distraction, she had a few things on her mind:

Latex body paint removal techniques

Why had Emma taken this job for the same amount of money for all the hassle that Regina had offered?

Both thoughts weighed on her.

Both thoughts caused feelings of doubt, misgivings and anticipation.

The evening had been equally exhausting, if not also one of the most exhilarating in memory. Regina recalled her evening at the strip club, which felt like a lifetime ago, and reveled in the newness and the intoxication of a different kind that she was feeling as a consequence.

"So what would you like to do?" Emma tapped the steering wheel with her fingertips and slowly turned her head to grin lecherously at Regina. The expression and the innuendo laden question made Regina blush thoroughly from head to toe. It wasn't often that she was asked what she wanted. She realized in her life there was a pattern established of her fulfilling the needs of others: with her family, her few socialite friends, and her students.

Having those bright sea-green eyes of Emma's, made up with fake lashes batted at her, her lips still painted with a bright red glossy sheen, focused expectantly on Regina; she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

The trouble was as a consequence of her opinion and needs rarely being considered she found when she was asked what she wanted; she had much difficulty in actually expressing herself. Honestly, she wanted Emma to take charge of the situation and show her what they both wanted.

The hesitant silence must have given Emma pause, as she broke it with a question of uncertainty, "I mean, if you're like tired or whatever I can take you home…"

That was the last thing Regina wanted. She would feel wrong going home wearing what she was wearing, like she would no longer fit in with her home. Not to mention the loneliness and let down after a night like this one.

"No-no, I think I'm going to need your help to remove all this body paint," Regina shrugged and gestured vaguely toward her body, and she caught a glimpse of Emma's wide mischievous grin as they passed under a street light rolling down the nearly deserted road.

"It's usually a two women job," Emma agreed playfully. It didn't take too long before the battered yellow bug was creaking into an open parking spot in the street in front of Emma's apartment/studio. "So we should have the place to ourselves, Belle won't be back for a few hours…and who knows if Ruby will even make it home before dawn."

Regina swallowed down the bite of anticipation she felt when Emma promised several hours of alone time. No one was in the hallways of the complex to see the women as they made their way up, but Regina figured that Emma's neighbors had probably heard and seen some interesting things and two ladies in body paint were old hat.

The key turned in the lock and Emma held the door for Regina as they both entered the quiet space. "Would you like something to drink or do would you prefer to head to the bedroom right away?"

"I'm starting to itch a bit," Regina murmured making a face like it was the latex irritating her skin, but the itch was centrally located and was less of an itch and more an incessant niggling wonder about if Emma would kiss and touch her. She wanted to get on with it.

The large bedroom was as they'd left it: rumpled sheets and quiet. None of Emma's exotic roommates appeared to be home. The air was still, Regina's nerves were alight with anxiety and desire. It was a most uncomfortable feeling, but one she was slowly becoming familiar with. It seemed whenever she was in the company of Emma she was beside herself with uncertainty. Her world had been flipped upside down.

"We don't have to be quiet," Emma reassured her, as Regina paused inside the doorway, clutching her palm over her stomach. Emma grinned at her and slid her arm around her waist, pressing her palm over the back of Regina's hand. "How about some music?"

Emma snagged her iPod from the night stand and put on Lana Del Rey, a moody, pop beat pierced the quiet of the room through a set of BT speakers. Regina allowed herself to breathe, but not relax as Emma started to mindlessly to the music.

"Can I ask you something?" Regina purred thoughtfully, watching Emma's body move sensuously with the beat, she was struck with admiration for how naturally sexy the younger woman was without even trying. Most women had to work at an idea of sexy and beautiful, but Emma had a raw, instinctual sense in the way she moved and the way she looked that puzzled and enthralled Regina.

Emma sobered, her smiling fading at the serious inquiry from Regina, "Uh, sure…"

"Why do you do this?" Regina asked in a breathless whisper, gesturing vaguely at Emma's body, her brow furrowed in frustration at the broadness of the question.


	23. Chapter 23

Pausing in her movements as she considered the question, Emma rolled her neck from side to side, "I guess 'money' is the simple answer, but there's more to it than that."

Regina blinked and contemplated what she really wanted to ask as she slid further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why did you reject the money I offered you for the lap dance, if that's what this is about? As I recall, I offended you by even offering cash," she immediately regretted the whiny and hurt tone of her voice.

Emma seemed to deflate as she sighed heavily and sat down next to Regina on the bed, and she pursed her lips tightly together. It seemed as though she was getting angry, but Regina had to know the answer to this question before anything else could transpire between them.

"I consider my body my business…" Emma started in a defensive tone as she absently picked at the splattered and dried latex covering her thighs. "I needed your help tonight, and I never meant to put you in that position, but working for August-doing gigs- gets me more work in the future. I don't know."

Choking a bit on the words, Regina asked, "How long do you plan on doing this?"

Emma hummed again, "For a while, at least until I'm through school and figure out what kind of job I want."

Regina felt Emma staring at her. She blushed softly and gripped the bed cover leaning back and giving her a look, "What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what's up with the 20 questions? Are you planning to quit teaching English and start stripping for cash?" Emma snorted at the absurdity of her own question and reached over yanking a thick strip of latex off of Regina's shoulder playfully. "Let me tell you the health insurance isn't that great…"

Regina frowned in mock irritation as she looked down in wonder at her bare shoulder. "Hardly, dear...I'm just…"

She grew distracted by the mischievous glint in Emma's eyes. Her skin felt cool and alive in the spot where the latex had been pulled away. She glared at Emma as she reached over and picked at the stretchy latex near the other woman's chest, ripping a piece away exposing bare, smooth skin.

Emma bounced up onto her feet and turned around, slinking close to Regina until their knees bumped. Emma whispered then as she bent forward, hands propped on either side of Regina, forcing her back on the bed. "You want me to teach you? I can show you how to dance and give a lap dance."

Regina immediately recalled the earlier thrill of arousal and excitement she had enjoyed in Emma's company. There was something electric about the close proximity and the way she seemed to light up with confidence and sex appeal in an instant. Her mouth fell open to reply, but nothing came out except a long exhalation as Emma dramatically reached forward and clawed through the latex covering Regina's stomach.

The sensation of her skin being pulled with the latex, and the focused and driven expression on Emma's face set Regina on fire. She focused on the tear that she had started on Emma and grabbed at more, easily pulling the latex away from her chest exposing Emma's breast.

"Fuck, I love taking this stuff off," Emma exclaimed gleefully as Regina watched in fascination as her nipple hardened in the air. She swallowed the excess saliva that filled her mouth and tamped down on the desire to kiss every freshly exposed bit of Emma's skin. Trying to get herself under control was nearly impossible as Emma renewed her mission with fervor pulling away more and more latex until Regina was naked except for tatters and remnants sticking to her skin.

She labeled herself at a disadvantage, unable to get the upper hand from her position on the bed, with Emma hovering over her, so close now that they were almost skin to skin. It was a moment of hesitation on Regina's part that led to the next encounter.

Emma leaned in closer and bridged the remaining gap between their bodies. She kissed her, stealing her breath, and Regina reciprocated with gusto. Spreading her legs to wrap around Emma's waist as she greedily pulled her full weight on top of her. The urge to feel her everywhere took over as they kissed in an exploratory fashion.

It was different from the previous kisses they had shared throughout the evening. There was no time limit, and they were alone resulting in a closer air of intimacy. This also brought out the passion and need that had been building between them for days, as there was still an element of teasing and playfulness between them, but that was diminished now in favor of raw, unrefined connection.

Regina twisted her fingers up in Emma's hair, holding her head in place so she could push her tongue into her mouth as she lifted her hips up to grind against her pelvis. Emma was more than willing as she contributed to the friction and building heat with her kiss and with her hips.

Breaking off on a tangential journey, Emma pulled away from Regina's mouth, trailing hot wet kisses down her jaw, and settling on her neck, under her ear, kissing her clavicle and across her blushing chest. This was exactly what Regina had been hoping for and dreaming about for a week. She threw her head back and arched up into the erotic touch and heated press of Emma's lips as her sensitive skin tingled with each caress of her mouth.

"Touch me," Regina asked in desperation but she didn't care how she sounded as she clawed at the latex still covering Emma's back. She felt fevered and dazed as Emma slid her hand down to the thin waistband of her G-string, snapping the fabric against her belly, causing Regina to gasp and seek further contact right where she needed it most.

Emma slid her fingers down a bit lower, pulling her hips up to give her room to skim over her, applying barely any pressure earning a frustrated groan from Regina. "Touch me," she pleaded again, her tone escalating to a command.

Emma pulled her lips back from Regina's chest, and held her fingers against her sex, cupping her softly. "I am touching you…you'll have to be more specific if there's something in particular you want."


	24. Chapter 24

Regina wanted something specific to be sure. Her insides were burning, every nerve ending was buzzing with an electrical frequency and the ease of it- the ease of being with Emma- was as intoxicating as it was joyous.

Swallowing a second groan of frustration, Regina nodded, she felt her nostrils flare with the indignity of it. Emma was a game player, and the wry smirk prominently displayed on her swollen lips made Regina sneer. She wasn't used to this. She wanted to offer a disclaimer or a warning, that she was inexperienced…and shy. Like anyone (let alone Emma) would believe her and her big bag of insecurities.

As she weighed the options, Emma's hand never stilled against her- with maddening softness she teased again and again, each pass of her fingers making Regina wetter, desperate. She wanted to cry because she saw the depth of Emma's patience as they locked eyes.

"Fuck me now," Regina breathed in a split second decision, clamping her mouth shut, as her eyes went wide. She felt so vulnerable, but Emma was licking her lips and staring at her with an unparalleled hunger and bright-eyed lust.

"So demanding," Emma grumbled merrily and pushed her down flat on her back, sliding sensuously on top of her, while forcing her legs wide apart.

Regina loved it.

She loved having Emma on top of her- it was calming and grounding to feel the pressure of another body on top of her touch-starved one. Her excitement grew by leaps and bounds and the vulnerability and uncertainty of voicing her desires left her on edge and in anticipation of how Emma would react. So far it was pretty fucking positive.

"You know what I want?" Emma asked, voice steady and casual as her fingers crept beneath Regina's thong, thrumming up and through her folds in exploration. Regina simply couldn't imagine what Emma was about to say, her brain wasn't currently capable of processing thoughts of foresight.

She released the breath she was holding and flinched as Emma stroked her to the right of her clit. "Shower. I want to fuck you under the water, bend you over, and really go to town on you."

"Oh…" Regina's eyes rolled back in her head a little when Emma slowly slid a single finger inside her and her pussy muscles clenched down on it immediately. She lost all sense of embarrassment at how pathetic and needy she was and just wiggled her hips trying to get more, more _more..._ of that wonderful sensation.

If Emma thought she was a sex crazed greedy bitch so be it. It was true.

Before she had any more time for _thoughts_ , Emma took her delicious fingers away, hopped off the and pulled Regina by the wrists up to her feet. Her panties were twisted and pushed to the side- her pussy feeling hot and empty as she marched her through the bedroom door and into the bathroom.

Emma cranked on the shower, while Regina stood to the side in a daze having enough wherewithal to strip off her panties and cast them into the corner. Emma adjusted the temperature, and tested it out before stepping in and beckoning her to follow. The water smelled fresh and clean, and Regina was immediately assaulted with heat as a cloud of steam rose up enveloping them. Emma was busy studying her body and washing away the remaining bits of latex, pulling strips of it off while stroking her sides and over her breasts, up her neck…

"I'm so horny for you," Emma said with a laugh, "help me out?" Regina loved the way she spoke so plain and crass; it was all the permission she needed to take her turn, scraping off bits of latex, watching as makeup and ran down their faces and swirled down the drain.

Emma being a nice, hot young athletic thing, was on her knees a moment later, kissing Regina's thighs, pressing her to the wall, while water blasted her chest and the heat stole her breath. Then Emma's tongue was inside her, expertly caressing her pussy with none of that foreplay softness, this was perfect pressure and down to business.

After all the buildup, the worry and fear, this was what it had built up to and Regina was quivering and weak in seconds. She tried to grab hold of something, but her palms slipped uselessly against the shower stall walls, while Emma ate her out with gusto.

Emma stopped for a second and looked up at her with a huge grin, and only then did Regina realize she had yelled or moaned- maybe both simultaneously? She hadn't heard herself. "Keep going…" Regina scolded.

"Express yourself, Professor," Emma snorted before giving her another meaningful look and getting back to it. Regina spreading her legs wider and hoping she would cum before she slipped and fell. Somehow Emma was holding her up, and it all seemed surreal, but so good. It was almost hyper real- the smell and the feel and the best sense of freedom and rebellion that Regina realized she had so desperately needed. And with a few more thrashes of Emma's tongue and Regina stuffed full of Emma's fingers hitting just so inside her she rolled her hips against her face and came so hard her vision dimmed and her stomach clenched.

Emma quickly sprung to her feet, wrapping her strong arms around Regina, holding her in a tight hug while she felt her clit jump and her body spasm on and on. The next thing she felt was smooth hands rubbing slick soap suds up and down her back, over the swell of her ass and around to her stomach.

"I love your body," Emma whispered as she concentrated on covering every inch of it with soap, and scrubbing off the clinging, stubborn bits of latex. "You're fucking hot and so sensitive everywhere- it's like so real."

Regina kissed her, grabbing her neck and holding her jaw in place while she worked on getting her fill and a full connection with this amazing woman. She was splendid and her mouth was receptive, her taut body felt miraculous pressed up against her. Regina didn't want this shower- or this night- to end.

She wanted to make Emma cum too – she just wasn't sure where to start.

But she didn't have time to take control, because Emma was spinning her around, and pushing at her waist to bend her over – as promised.


	25. Chapter 25

"Ow! what a monsta  
What a night  
What a lover  
What a fight  
Big black monsoon  
Take me with you!" -PJ Harvey "Meet Ze Monsta"

 **A/N: Thank you to all the lovely readers who take a moment to follow, fave and review. It is really nice to know you're still reading even as I come off an extended break. Thank you thank you!**

…

It felt like a strange erotic dream: where Regina didn't really have a body, she existed only as energy, but it was also hyper real. The shower wasn't meant for this sort of activity, but Regina was never going to be able to take a shower again without thinking about how her body felt with Emma's hands on her, how the heat and rush of pleasure overtook her.

How currently, she was bent over, holding onto her own ankles as Emma, held her waist with one hand and the other energetically fucked her from behind. Water crashed down on her back, and the relentless fucking was starting to feel overwhelming after her first orgasm, but Emma was not letting her wiggle away.

"You're okay…you can take it… your ass is like… gawd," Emma commented as she continued to finger blast her with soapy fingers. Regina shocked when an orgasm ripped through her like a tornado, she hadn't expected it and the pleasure was almost painful in intensity.

The whole thing was so intense, wonderfully intense. Her emotions were heightened she was doing something completely new and foreign, and to think all she had wanted was a simple lap dance. It came down to so, so much more. The more she got the more she wanted.

"I can't believe I'm fucking my hot English teacher..." Emma sounded stoked, and Regina couldn't wipe the post-orgasmic smile off her face. Her body was still shaking. She was probably in shock, as Emma gently washed her hair, massaging sweet-smelling shampoo into her scalp, and rinsing it out.

"Don't you hate when your hair gets wet, but you don't put conditioner in it so it dries all scraggly?"

Regina just nodded, dazed and blissed out. Emma got them both a towel to dry off with, and helped her back down the hallway and into the bedroom. She pulled out a big, soft fuzzy robe so when she was dry she could wrap up in warmth, fuzz and safety.

"You're going to stay, right?" Emma asked hesitantly. "I mean it's late…and I want you to."

Regina had no intention of going anywhere but falling straight into Emma's bed. She just wanted to return the favor (if that's what it would be called,) – the hot sexual favor.

"Hmm mmm," Regina muttered half asleep. She glanced at the clock on the night stand: 330AM.

"Lay down, get comfy…" Emma finished toweling herself off, then just chucked the towel off. "I'll be right back." Regina could do nothing but watch as she left the room completely naked.

This was perfect, well worth the awkwardness of dressing up like a stripper and running into her mother. Emma was all the things that Regina was lacking, and the sex had been so open and connecting and hot. She had never had an orgasm with a partner before. Emma had brought her to the edge before she'd even touched her and brought her over it in spectacular fashion- twice!

Before she had a chance to process further, Emma returned- naked- with a bottle of water and a little plate of fruit. She offered Regina a big smile, and playfully tugged on the belt of her robe to loosen it. "Come on, can't you keep your boobs out at least?"

Regina chuckled, and pulled the robe open, watching Emma's face carefully, as she reached forward and accepted the water. For someone so young, she was very generous and thoughtful of Regina's needs.

Emma hopped into bed, with a bounce that knocked them together in the middle of it.

Things seemed to get serious when they were pressed up against each other: Emma naked and Regina barely covered. Both their faces washed clean of makeup, and the eerie quiet of the apartment stretching out the moment into something big.

"Okay…so I know you don't have like experience with women, and that's totally cool- it was an honor for me to…you know. So I'm just gonna… get myself off cause I'm kinda dying here so if you want to sleep…or _watch_?" Her rambling, nervous little monologue was adorable and hard for Regina to hear. She wanted nothing more than to make Emma feel as good as she'd made her feel- she also really wanted to watch.

Suddenly, sleep was the furthest thing from her mind.

Emma glanced at her again, and sniffed nervously, Regina was staring at her body. It was nice to feel like she could without any other pretense. Emma had to be used to it, given her profession, but she seemed almost shy as she settled back onto the pillows and shifted the comforter over her legs. Regina turned on her side to face her, words forming on the tip of her tongue, but then falling short. Emma wedged her fingers between her legs and clamped her thighs shut around them.

Regina couldn't see and that wouldn't do. She tentatively reached for Emma's thigh, smacking it gently to give her the hint to open up. Regina was a teacher, and if she had one pet peeve it was a student who didn't pay attention and took sloppy notes. So if she was going to learn what Emma liked in bed, she was damn well going to be very, very close attention.


	26. Chapter 26

Emma ran her fingers over her clit, thigh muscles flexing as her face relaxed, and Regina took it all in. She looked serene and sexy. Regina could smell the scent of Emma's arousal mixed with the soap and shampoo from the shower, and even after two orgasms she was so ready for more. She watched Emma lick her lips, her eyes were closed and she was focusing all of her efforts on orgasming.

Regina couldn't wait any longer, she'd decided she'd studied enough and was ready for the test.

"Let me try," she whispered and Emma cracked an eye open, giving her a wary look.

"You're still watching? I thought you'd have rolled over and gone to sleep by now," she joked as if Regina could even think about sleep when the sexiest woman she'd ever met was writhing around and touching herself inches away.

"Let me touch you," Regina stated not as a question, even though her mind was clouded with doubts.

"Sure, I guess," Emma squirmed a bit and let out a breath as she pulled her busy little fingers away and let Regina take her time. She sunk down low in the bed, lining her face up with all the action, and slid her hand out over Emma's quivering belly and down toward her pink, shiny wet pussy lips.

Regina swallowed hard and Emma took a shaky breath. She played around a bit, testing Emma's patience. Whenever she'd stroke over her sensitive bits Emma would inhale or moan a little to give Regina clues as to what she wanted.

But it wasn't enough to make her cum. For that, Regina knew she would have to get down to business and do something she'd wanted to try for a very, very long time.

Without warning she replaced her fingertips with the tip of her tongue and positioning herself between Emma's legs, while Emma tensed up in surprise.

"Wow! Holy shit!" Emma suddenly sounded like her favorite sports team had just made the comeback of a lifetime. Regina couldn't hear the full effect because her ears were suddenly muffled by Emma's inner thighs, and she found herself full on making out with Emma's mysteriously wonderful pussy.

The minimal studying was paying off, Regina thought about what she liked and fantasized of someone (Emma) doing to her, and just mimicked it. She licked and sucked feverishly, each lash and thrash of her tongue over Emma's clit made her cheer. It was an odd reaction to have a cheerleader for pussy eating, but Emma seemed really happy about it, when the cheering died out and the heavy breathing set in along with bucking hips as Regina got bold and stuck a couple fingers inside her as she stepped up her clit sucking game.

Just like that, Emma screamed "Oh fuck, yeah" and her body tensed and jerked in orgasm while Regina kept sucking until Emma said, "Okay, that's good…"

Regina liked the taste of Emma on her lips, she discovered she had gotten a bit messy, as her chin was coated in Emma's juices and she didn't mind at all. She kind of loved it, especially getting a nice reaction usually reserved for the final play of the Super bowl.

"You were holding out on me," Emma muttered as scooped her arms around Regina and pulled her up close so she could nuzzle and cuddle her and cover her in sweet kisses. "That was awesome."

Regina beamed with pride and thought how easy and good this was. She would have gone after her hot students a long time ago, if she'd known how much fun it was. She amended that, thinking she'd never met a student like Emma. Most of them were immature and wrapped up in drama and not super-hot, kind and generous, fun strippers. Apparently, Regina was picky like that.

She wanted more, so she kissed Emma soft and slow tasting her as they took their time with no sense of urgency rushing them along. Until, Regina discovered that in her position on top of Emma all she had to do was push her hips down a little and she was in prime position to straddle Emma's thigh. She let her body do what it did and ride along, rubbing her clit against her and rolling her hips as they continued to kiss languidly.

Soon Regina was close to another orgasm and sped up her pace, cumming again on Emma. "That was beautiful," Emma murmured as Regina shyly hid her face in the crook of Emma's neck.

"People seem to think that all lesbians do is hump each other's thighs, but really that's only like 25 percent of it," Emma laughed and Regina felt it through her whole body. She liked being on top of her, it was very comfortable indeed. Then she got another wave of energy and decided Emma needed more orgasms, and she needed to perfect her oral examination skills….

It went on like that for several more hours and when Regina fell asleep after Emma had practically fucked her into oblivion she didn't even know what time it was, but she was pretty sure the sun had come up.

…..

Sometime later, Regina woke up naked, sore and sticky in Emma's bed. It took her a minute to get her bearings, and bright sun was streaming in through the windows. The clock on the nightstand, next to a steaming mug of coffee and a plate of toast, displayed 2:45PM.

Regina sat up confused, her neck was stiff and she needed to brush her teeth badly. She had no idea where her clothes were, it had been so long since she'd worn any actual clothes, and painted on stuff didn't count.

She didn't know where Emma was either, but she assumed she had been the one to bring her coffee and food. Regina took a sip of coffee and got out of bed. She hadn't been fucked for a long time and she was really sore, but it was erotic as each step brought back some mighty fine memories. She pulled on the fuzzy robe she had from the night before, careful not to brush the fabric over her nipples – also very sore—and then she dared to look in the mirror on the back of the closet door.

Her hair was sticking up and crazy, which was to be expected after all that bed time. It also super curly from going to bed with it wet. She took another sip of coffee and noticed the hickeys. Her neck was mottled with bright red and purple love bites. That was unexpected, she didn't even remember those happening, and she experienced a moment of panic realizing she was going to have to employ some heavy duty cover up makeup and full on turtleneck procedures when she went back to work.

At that moment, Emma stepped into the bedroom, she was freshly showered and wearing baggy sweat pants and tight tank top, with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. Her hair was curled, like she was about to go somewhere.

"Hey, you're awake," Emma greeted her as she breezed in like it was all business, and grabbed her makeup kit.

"Good morning," Regina beamed with a smile, Emma looked even more enticing and beautiful than before. Regina wanted nothing more than to spend another 24 in bed with her.

"So I grabbed your clothes from yesterday, but if you want to borrow something to wear home, I can grab you a t-shirt," Emma informed her in a friendly tone, but the message was very clear. It was time for Regina to go.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked as Emma grabbed a bag and started to fill it with random hair ties and pins.

"Work- I have to go dance in like 45 minutes. We shouldn't have stayed up so late last night," Emma was acting completely different: preoccupied and inattentive. Regina didn't like it, and then the news settled on her that Emma was going to _work_ \- to dance naked and grind on pervy old men and _others…._

"Oh, I see," Regina nodded, clamming up and drawing her robe around her tightly in an inefficient attempt to build back up her walls. She wished she had on a smart business dress, pantyhose, heels and makeup. She might be able to handle this situation better. "I'll just be on my way then."


	27. Chapter 27

"Left alone in desert

This house becomes a hell

This love becomes a tether

This room becomes a cell" ~PJ Harvey "Send His Love to Me"

A/N: I'm full in on writing this one, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. I love reading reviews and thoughts on the story.

…..

"Wait," Emma stopped her with a word, as Regina started to frantically get dressed. She was on the verge of tears for some reason, and when Emma spoke to her she drew in a breath as hope swelled in her chest. She needed something from the other woman to not feel abandoned and cast aside. `

"What?"

"You didn't eat your toast. It's peach jam; you said you love peaches last night," Emma commented somewhat earnestly.

It was apples, not peaches. Regina liked apples, and they had a conversation about it at length- even her stripper name that Emma had so lovingly dubbed her "Red Delicious"- but she didn't correct the girl, she just nodded dumbly and said, "My underwear isn't in this pile…."

"Ugh, someone probably tried to clean up around here and threw them into a hamper or something. Hang on," Emma replied with a shake of her head. Regina just stood by the edge of the bed, holding her robe together, feeling awkward and vulnerable while Emma searched for some clothes.

The apartment bedroom looked dingy in daylight, all the filters of promise and soft yellow lighting were removed and Regina saw the dried latex paint in the corner, and remembered what seemed foreign and surreal, but was only just the night before. God, she was going to have to face her mother.

"Okay, here. Just hurry and put these on and I'll walk you out. Damn, I hope your car didn't get towed. The side street is permit parking only, but maybe since it's Sunday they haven't checked…" Emma rambled on throwing a bunch of clothes on the bed for Regina and flitting around the room in a rush, trying to gather up everything she needed for work.

If there was anything Regina hated it was being rushed, and she really hated feeling ignored. All her life she'd tried to win the attention of her mother, of her school teachers, of men…but she always felt sidelined and unimportant. Now, standing here and feeling this was overwhelming. When she had taken the chance to walk into this apartment the day before this feeling was what she had feared.

She grimaced at the clothing selection Emma had haphazardly picked out for her, and immediately felt nauseous. Begrudgingly, she slid on the hot pink panties, galaxy print leggings, and an oversized white t-shirt that said something, but she didn't bother to read it. She didn't bother putting on a bra, she just had to get to her car and drive home as fast as possible. At which point, she'd probably hole up in her bedroom and shut out the world for as long as she possibly could.

Emma had run out of the room and now was looking through the doorway in question, motioning for Regina to get moving. She had just as much motivation as Emma to get out of there. She handed Regina her purse and her high heels, tossing the rest of her clothes into a plastic Wal-Mart sack.

"Sorry, I just really need to get to work."

"I know," Regina replied flatly.

That was the end of their conversation in the apartment, and Regina replayed it over and over as she stepped out of the apartment over the "turn off your curling iron" mat and out into the shitty hallway, while Emma slammed the door and turned the key in the lock.

"K, thanks so much for helping out last night with the gig, I couldn't have pulled that off without you," Emma said as an afterthought as she ran toward her car and left Regina standing alone on the bustling street. She felt naked and horrible as she walked the opposite direction toward her own car finding it still there and thankfully not towed or booted.

Her head was still spinning with rejection as she sped off focusing on nothing but Emma and feeling a sense of dread rise as she worried over everything again and again.

She had even bigger problems as the telltale red and blue flashing lights came up in her rearview. She looked down at the speedometer and realized she really had been trying to get home as fast as possible. With an angry thump against the steering wheel, she gritted her teeth and pulled to the side of the road, waiting for the cop to take his time coming around to give her a well-deserved ticket.

Then Regina panicked: of course it was none other than the Sheriff, David Nolan, coming around to her driver's side window. She suddenly became acutely aware of her curly, sex-crazed hair, make-up free face and the ridiculous leggings and t-shirt she was wearing. Only then did she look down at the print and read the shirt in sheer horror:

"Things to do with Pussy: Play with it. Shave it. Lick It."

There was a small picture of a cat on the t-shirt, but it was too late to try and explain that, as the Sherriff was already shaking his head and giving her a perverted grin.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in…," David started the exchange like a prick, knowing full well that Regina was friends with his ex-wife and that Regina had nothing but hatred for his new wife. She also knew he had seen her at the party the night before, and probably thought atrocious things about her.

"I know I was speeding so just write the ticket, David," Regina had no patience and she was mortified to be caught like this. If the whole town hadn't heard about her turn as an exotic entertainer yet, they would surely hear about it now.

"Where are you headed?" David asked in faux concern.

"I'm headed home," Regina answered truthfully.

"Hmm, mmm. Where've you been?" He snickered.

Regina pursed her lips and growled, "Don't do this, just write me the damned ticket and let me be on my way."

"Wrong answer, Red Delicious," David smirked again and licked his lips, leaning over into her car window and lifting his aviators, staring at her braless chest. "But I'll let you go with a warning. Have a good day now."

He pulled back from the window and tapped the frame twice before backing up and heading to his vehicle.

Regina felt no relief. She started to imagine what David thought of her and what he would tell all of his friends. Just one more thing to worry about. She took a deep breath, and looked down, but all she saw was "Pussy," before slowly pulling back onto the road.


	28. Chapter 28

" _No more-  
Hold on, I'm coming-  
Don't you tell me it's too late" – PJ Harvey "Somebody's Down, Somebody's Name" _

…

Regina's house felt empty as if she hadn't been home in days. Her heart felt even emptier. She ripped off the clothing that Emma had loaned her, and threw it into the corner of her bedroom, where it sat motionless.

She took a long hot shower, unable to keep at bay the memories from the night before: she was sore, the love bites on her neck stung under the hot water, and she finally let herself break down.

Crawling into bed even brought up memories of Emma, and the ache in her gut grew with each passing moment. She couldn't sleep and she didn't feel like eating. She had to find some sort of resolution.

Rationally she tried to let it go, and be casual about it, but emotionally Regina had too much at stake. She knew every step of this illicit journey had been a twisted mistake born from lust and the desire for something taboo and different in her life. Now she was a wreck in the aftermath, and her thoughts and feelings were decidedly irrational.

Against her better judgment she sent a text to Emma using her fancy iPhone, (which she bought only because of stupid snapchat...and Emma):

" _Hey, how is work going?"_

Casual enough and a bit better than her first draft which read: "what is going on? Why did you treat me like that? Did it mean anything to you?" sad face

No reply came in the next hour. Fine. Emma was at work, and probably very busy dancing and smiling while happily taking money from many, many paying customers.

Regina couldn't help but think maybe all she was to Emma was another customer. She got something from her and in exchange Emma provided something Regina had needed: comfort, sex, release, connection. But it had all felt so real. No one could fake the look of intensity in Emma's eyes. No one was a good enough actor to fake _those feelings_. It was one Friday night. Today was Saturday, an exceptionally busy day for strip clubs.

Waiting around in agony wasn't really something Regina was accustomed too or handled particularly well. She decided instead of wallowing, and ignoring calls from her mother all evening, she'd go visit Emma at work.

She could do that.

Regina told herself it would be a nice surprise, but she was also aware she hadn't been invited by Emma. She had given no indication that she'd even want her there, but the unsettling ache in Regina's stomach was pushing her toward going.

It was a public place, no one could stop her. She contemplated this and wondered how Emma would react. More importantly, now that the two women had been so intimate, how would Regina react to seeing Emma do her job?

Regina was going to need armor and energy for another late night. Her main goal was to dress to impress one certain blonde, who she hoped would be so preoccupied with staring at Regina she wouldn't be able to dance for anyone else.

She also needed backup. Aside from the sheer horror of inviting her mother along, (because Regina now possessed the horrible knowledge that Cora Mills enjoyed exotic entertainment- at least preferred it over Cirque Du Soleil (but who wouldn't?) she didn't have many options. Inviting Maleficent would be fine, but she might find it odd that Regina wanted to go back to the strip club so soon after their last outing.

Instead, she called her best friend, who happened to be David Nolan's ex-wife and also acted as her lawyer: Kathryn. Everything would be fine with Kathryn along. She would step in Regina acted impulsively and at least she'd have someone to talk to if Emma dissed her.

Regina slipped into a short, tight dress: shimmery black, which displayed her ample cleavage quite nicely. She took time with her makeup, careful to cover the hickeys on her neck. She made sure her hair was perfect and then slipped on some sparkly jewelry and a nice pair of high heels to accentuate her fashion choices. After wearing next to nothing the night before she felt extremely comfortable in a fancy cocktail dress.

She dialed Kathryn, last minute because Regina had gone back and forth talking herself in and out of even going for hours. Kathryn would be the deciding factor. Her friend answered on the first ring.

Regina decided to just start off inviting her friend out for dinner; she'd ease her into the idea of going to the strip club, but she did tell her to wear something nice.

By 7:30 sharp Regina met her friend at their usual Italian restaurant in the city. She took a seat a private table near the kitchen and greeted her friend.

"Thank you for coming out at such short notice," Regina folded her napkin, hands shaking nervously, across her lap.

"Wow, Regina, you look amazing," Kathryn leaned across the table and they officially greeted one another with an air kiss. "But wants going on? You don't seem like yourself- something's different."

Leave it to Kathryn to figure out that something wasn't right before Regina even had a chance to order a drink. She sipped her water and tried to appear nonchalant, even though her nerves were killing her. When she closed her eyes and thought about it, she wanted to scream.

"Well, I…" Regina stammered and cleared her throat, threading her eyebrows together in doubt.

"Regina, what's going on? I've never seen you so tongue tied," Kathryn was wary and her concern was obvious. Regina hadn't really thought this through, and to try and explain her feelings and action out loud was difficult.

"I don't know where to begin," she said, taking a deep breath and hoping that server would come over to make speedy work of a drink order.

Kathryn looked at her intently and reached forward to place a hand over Regina's. She had always had a very understanding and caring way about her, and if there was anyone in the world she could talk to, it was Kathryn.

"Just start at the beginning, or at least tell me the most pertinent highlights."

"I had sex with one of my students…"

"Oh…" Kathryn's eyes widened. She nodded sensing that wasn't all.

Regina bit her lip, "I had sex with a woman about 14 years younger than me…"

"Oh…" Kathryn intoned sensing there was even more interesting news forthcoming.

"She's not only my student, she's also an exotic dancer, and um…she's _stripping_ tonight at the club. I was hoping you'd care to join me on a little trip to go see her?"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: If you were Regina would go head to the strip club for a confrontation? I don't know if she's right or wrong, but I know it's the "write" thing for me to do…**

….

Luckily, Kathryn wasn't eating or drinking while Regina was sharing her rather personal life update, or otherwise she probably would have choked or spit wine across the table. Regina was impressed that Kathryn remained relatively calm, considering just how tawdry the events sounded when Regina stuck to telling only the facts.

Kathryn wasn't replying. Regina twisted her hands together in her lap, feeling extremely uncomfortable. She hated to share personal things, but at the same time she'd never really had something so juicy and shareworthy as she did today.

The silence stretched on as Kathryn's face went through a number of contortions. Finally, she widened her eyes and let out a big breath. "Okay, so…where to start? Wow, first of all, Regina..."

"What?" Regina perched on the edge of her seat and leaned closer, trying to get a handle on what her friend was thinking.

"I mean…just, you've been holding out on me!" Kathryn blurted louder than necessary. "So this student—erm, stripper—how did-? Yeah, HOW?"

Regina shook her head in confusion, "I don't understand the question."

After a few more deep breaths and an awkward interruption from the server who finally, and mercifully took their drink order – a bottle of merlot—Kathryn tried again.

"Okay, so you met your student who is also a stripper and she sat on your lap. Then somewhere along the line you figured you wanted to… _sit on her face_?"

"No! Nothing like that…" Regina tried to defend herself. She was starting to think she was crazy. She had real and powerful feelings for Emma.

"So…you haven't sat on her face?" Kathryn asked with a smirk and fire in her eyes.

"Not yet."

"Ah- ha! God, you're a horny little beotch!" Kathryn exclaimed much louder than necessary, turning a few of their fellow diner's heads.

Regina replied with melancholy, "That's what she said…"

The wine arrived and the waiter poured a sample, Kathryn tried swirled it and gave it sniff. Then after she tasted it, she casually asked the waiter, "Do you think my friend here could date a 21-year-old?"

Regina wanted to crawl under the table and die of embarrassment. Kathryn was acting like this was a game. She glared at the confused waiter, who was an older man in his late 40s, daring him to respond negatively.

"I divorced my wife over a younger woman and she took me for everything I had in the divorce—but it was worth it," he grinned merrily and finished pouring the wine. "I'll leave you two ladies to your conversation."

This was all going to take some time to process, and Kathryn was staring at her intently. Regina didn't know what to say. She had finally summoned up the courage to ask for help, and now she was being judged harshly by her best friend.

"We're going to eat fast and you're going to tell me every detail of how you got yourself into this crazy situation and then we are going to wherever your hot young naked chick is, because yes, I have got to meet this woman.," Kathryn stated excitedly as she took charge and laid out the plan.

"So I went to the strip club with some colleagues from work, and quickly realized that the best dancer there was one of my students…" Regina told the story to the best of her ability. She did leave out the part about her uncontrolled lustful thoughts and desperation.

Kathryn only interjected a few times with questions about Regina's newfound attraction to women. Honestly, she'd always been attracted to women more than men, but there was something irresistible about Emma. She was irresistible when she was being sweet, sexy and honest, and another kind of maddening irresistible when she was acting aloof, cold and dismissive.

Regina went through the liquid latex, mentioned she had a couple run ins with Kathryn's ex-husband, David, and also that Emma seemed to be friends with that cheating whore, aka: David's new wife, Mary Margaret.

"I'm not going to acknowledge that man, or his mousy little home wrecker," Kathryn commented on that admission.

When Regina finally got to the end of the story, also leaving out most of the explicit elements, although Kathryn was quite intrigued by the liquid latex and the fact that this Emma convinced Regina to wear it, citing the time years ago when she refused to take off her swimsuit cover up on a beach trip: Miss Modest is what they had called her.

It didn't matter because Regina had turned a new lesbian leaf in life and was ready for anything. She hoped. In one night she felt like she had been so brave and opened herself up so much, and Regina tried to explain that to Kathryn.

"You should really tell this story to my therapist, Dr. Hopper. I'll give you his card, he would have a field day picking your brain. This is great stuff," Kathryn said as she slugged down the rest of her glass of wine and pulled a chunk of pisano off the loaf, dipping it liberally in oil.

"I don't need to see a therapist," Regina lamented, feeling as through Kathryn was kind of missing the point.

"No, you're going to need to see your lawyer- me," Kathryn poured another glass of wine and topped Regina's off as well. "I mean really? She's a student…aren't you worried that people will find out and you'll get fired?"

"I know it's against the rules, but plenty of teacher's date students… it's not like she's underage."

"It's abuse of privilege and now you're in so deep that you're making excuses for your behavior."

Regina realized Kathryn was probably right about that. She took a long drink from her wine glass and blinked absently, completely torn over what to do. Perhaps Emma's apparent rejection was for the best. She should just let it go, and try to move on. Even if Kathryn was dropping truth bombs, Regina still wanted to know her opinion on why Emma had rushed her out.

"Do you think it was real though? For Emma?" Regina blinked back tears and bit her lip, as she held in a sorrowful breath. Regina needed closure- she couldn't accept that Emma could be that cruel to hop on her and then drop her in the morning. She just didn't know.

"I think we need to get our asses over to the strip club and ask her honestly—even if it was just a one-night thing, she owes you an answer," Kathryn had come to a decision, and she was looking ready to turn it up. Regina's stomach did summersaults while she tried not to think about what was about to happen.


	30. Chapter 30

"Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead"- Evanescence "Bring me to Life"

 **A/N: Due to popular request I'm writing one more chapter tonight. I'm happy to have more time to write and get this story back on track. Again, thanks for the great feedback, I love torturing you all with cliffhangers. Also, adding in a reviewer suggestion for a reappearance of Red Delicious- in a way.**

…

Passing the "Leaving Storybrooke" sign, the intermittent street lights gave way to darkness. Kathryn's headlights illuminated the highway that led far out of town to the strip club. Regina had a lot to think about, and Kathryn's incessant out loud musings weren't helping.

She checked her phone for the 100th time, hoping Emma would have texted- just a crumb of a "hey" would have set Regina's mind at ease. The feeling of driving out to the unknown was a familiar one, and she didn't like the déjà vu.

"Turn around, I want to go home," Regina blurted impulsively.

"What? No way! We're almost there," Kathryn barked, clearly displeased with Regina's lack of a firm conviction. She had been uncertain about this for hours, her emotions swinging her left and right, until she didn't know what was a good idea anymore.

"Look, I'll be there- it will be okay. If it's not okay, we'll leave right away," Kathryn assured her, giving her a knowing look. Rolling her eyes, Regina's mouth felt dry. She didn't want to do this anymore, but it didn't look like she was going to get out of it.

The parking lot was packed, groups of young men stood around smoking and laughing loudly. Kathryn cruised into a spot, and gave Regina a final pep talk.

"You know you didn't do anything wrong, right?"

"What do you mean?" Regina asked perplexed. She had to admit she had been thinking all day that she had made a wrong move or did something that she didn't realize annoyed Emma and turned her off. Otherwise, what could have accounted for the sharp change in the other woman's demeanor?

Kathryn gave her a pitying look, "Have you ever heard the phrase, 'it's not you, it's me'?"

"No, you know I don't put myself out there to be set up to fail," Regina reminded her, summoning up what was left of her shattered pride.

"Okay, Miss. Prissy, let's hit da club."

So they walked in to the dark place that was overcrowded and smelled of stale liquor and strong perfume. Regina couldn't help but immediately look at the stage, but a very thin, goth-styled girl was dancing to Evanescence. There was a lot of head thrashing and over dramatic arm movements, along with strobe light effects.

Kathryn leaned close, "Is _that_ your girl?"

"No—," Regina said adamantly, but cut herself off when she caught sight of Emma. "There she is," she pointed discreetly to the corner, where Emma was topless, glittery and wearing a tiny red G-string loaded with down with cash. She was clearly working a whole group of guys, laughing and flaunting as she walked around their table.

"Whoa! Yeah, now I see what all the fuss you're making is about. She's something else," Kathryn was staring slack-jawed at Emma shaking her full naked breasts in some cookie cutter looking jock's drunken face. "I think she enjoys her work, and clearly she didn't get your message."

"Why do you say that?" Regina cleared her throat in embarrassment.

"Please, I've seen you staring at your phone every minute and sighing like a kicked puppy. Emma didn't respond to your message because she hasn't seen it, there's nowhere for her to put a phone- G-strings don't have pockets."

Regina just shook her head and tried not to look in Emma's direction. She was really busy, and the chance of them getting to speak in any meaningful way was unlikely. In order to make the most of it, Regina decided to get one of those fabulous battery acid flavored cocktails that the club was known for and sit and stay for a while. It was a long drive back to Storybrooke after all. Kathryn went to find a discreet table for both of them to sit at without drawing too much attention.

Regina made her way up to the bar; she had to muscle her way through the wall of people all huddled around it, laughing and flirting with servers, dancers and patrons alike. A guy gave her an appreciative look, and she shivered in discomfort. She didn't enjoy being blatantly checked out, (unless it was by Emma) and every time she thought about what she done the night before she still couldn't believe it had happened.

Another guy raised his glass toward her and gave her a leer and a thumbs up. She made a face at him and turned her body defensively toward the far, focusing ahead as to not make eye contact with anyone. The busy bartender took her order drink order and she then she waited.

Looking down at the sticky bar she saw a stack of postcard sized fliers against a pillar. She squinted and picked one up, turning it over in the dim light. Her mind raced and anger bubbled up in her, that prick, August, sure worked fast, and without her permission. Unless Emma had kept this from her all along? Regina was so angry and embarrassed she thought she was going to faint. On the postcard flier there was a picture of Emma and Regina slow dancing together in latex at the Country Club, and the text read:

"Woody's Entertainment to satisfy your event needs book today: Cinnamon and Red Delicious make magic together."

Now the joke really was on Regina, her image was part of marketing materials distributed around a strip club. The bartender slid her drink order in front of her and she forked over some cash. Grabbed her cocktail and went in search of Kathryn.

She found the table, and stopped dead in her tracks. Adrenaline pumping through her, eyes blazing she barely felt the cool slosh of liquid spill over the lip of her glass.

Kathryn was having a friendly little chat with none other than the one and only Cinnamon herself.


	31. Chapter 31

"And we just goin' be enemies  
I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm goin' take off tonight  
Into the night" –Kanye West "Heartless"

 **A/N: So we begin the** _ **second half**_ **of the story- I anticipate 60 chapters, 75,000 words total. *Updates daily until complete, tell your friends!**

…

Regina shook her head and marched forward, no longer caring if she spilled her whole drink, she was about to throw it in Emma's smug, sparkly face.

"Regina?" Emma blinked at her and flinched, her eyes sparking with fear as she instantly covered her bare breasts with her arms. That was telling. The woman had absolutely no qualms about showing off her goods to strangers, but she gets shy around Regina- she grew quite close to that pair of titties not even 24 hours prior.

"What in Hade's fire is this?" Regina was furious and no longer had the damn time to simper and worry about Emma's reaction. She flung the postcard across the table and watched as Emma's shoulders hunched up and she blinked in pure confusion and fear at what was happening.

Regina felt Kathryn reach up and grab her arm, and she took a minute to cool down. Her heated glare remained trained on Emma as she studied the Woody's flier.

"I can't believe you're here…" Emma said leaning over so Regina could hear her in the noisy club. Emma said it as a statement, but it sounded like a question. Like Emma really couldn't believe that Regina had come there.

She didn't really have any response to explain her appearance, and both women were growing progressively more confused and stuck thinking the worst as the moments passed. A million emotions flickered through Regina disrupting her entire view of the universe in a second.

Kathryn loudly interrupted their mutual stare down, picking up the flier and studying it closely, "My prayers are answered! I was hoping that there was actual photographic evidence of you in painted latex and then- lo and behold it appeared! I'm feeling lucky, and Cinnamon and I were just negotiating the terms of a lap dance."

"This isn't a joke, Kathryn," Regina effectively shut her friend up for a moment, then looked deep into Emma's eyes, "Did you know about this picture? Is that why..."

She got choked up as more painful emotions bubbled to the surface. She hated being weak, and her response to this was far more emotional than she had anticipated.

"No- Regina, God, no-. I'm just surprised to see you here," Emma admitted and Regina wanted to believe her. She sounded strangely hopeful when she asked, "Did you come here to see me?"

"Yes, we need to talk," Regina summoned her courage and said in a demanding tone.

"But first I want that lap dance!" Kathryn interrupted again when things were looking intense between the pair. "Come on, I want extra sugar with my Cinnamon. Woo!"

"Don't even think about it," Regina said to Kathryn in a low tone that meant business.

"Come with me," Emma grabbed Regina's hand and led her through the club toward the private back rooms, drawing some excited whoops and hollers from the patrons that assumed what was going to happen in that room.

Regina shot laser beam stares at everyone, and gritted her teeth. She wished she was being pulled into the back room for a hot and steamy sexual encounter, but that was most definitely not happening: not here and not tonight.

The small back room was decorated in purple plush carpet, velour upholstered couches, with black lights casting everything in hyper-real neon hue. Regina couldn't help but be amused when she saw Emma had black light responsive decorations painted on her arms and stomach. Her teeth were extra white too.

Now Regina had to have this incredibly difficult, emotionally delicate conversation with Emma in the Champagne room. Despite the trepidation it was her choice to come here tonight, and she finally had Emma's attention.

Taking a deep breath, Regina tried to think of where to start without coming off accusatory. She winced as Emma seemed to be having the same difficulty in finding a starting point.

"I swear I didn't know August made those fliers…." Emma looked so worried. "If I had any idea I would have burned his house down before I let him distribute those."

Regina nodded in understanding, trying to maintain her sense of aloofness and not give in to Emma's display of sincerity. It still didn't excuse her for being so dismissive.

"I'm sorry for coming here…" Regina couldn't believe she was apologizing, but it felt right.

"Why? I'm really surprised to see you, it's kinda sweet—I mean, I thought we were-," Emma trailed off with a heavy sigh. "Sorry, for being so- naked."

Regina chuckled a bit at that. If there was one thing she didn't mind it was seeing Emma naked. She cleared her head and focused, quickly asking, "You thought we were _what_?"

"I thought we were _one night only_ ," Emma responded with obvious emotion laced in her voice. She sounded so sad and despondent that Regina started to feel worse.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Regina moved to sit next to Emma on the couch, cringing at the thoughts in the back of her mind of all the gross things that had probably happened on that couch. She put that aside and focused solely on Emma, or at least the whites of her eyes and her bright blonde hair, for that was all she could really make out under the black light.

"Does it matter? It has to be that way. I'm happy you're here, but I'm sorry you came," Emma shrugged trying to put on a front that she didn't really care, but Regina was so certain she knew exactly how Emma was feeling.

It did matter. It mattered a lot.

The thought of not getting a second night or a third night or any additional nights- or days spent with Emma- for that matter, was so devastating that she couldn't help but cry. She felt ridiculous on the plush party couch, when she felt the big rolling tears slide down her cheeks.

"Look I'm a private person. I keep my work separate from my personal life and especially separate from my college stuff- and with you that's all colliding in a really messy way," Emma explained in earnest.

Regina could only cry harder because she was beginning to understand and it didn't sound good.


	32. Chapter 32

Regina hated showing her emotions. She always tried with gritted teeth and desperation to hold everything inside, and that usually worked. At least for a little while, but right now she was crying in the back room of a strip club.

Emma looked like she had no idea how to handle this. She looked lost and Regina felt heartbroken. How things had gone downhill so quickly and with a trail of aftermath in wake of the events left Regina's head spinning.

There was more to say, that was to be sure.

Regina spoke quietly, "I'm afraid we've already taken this too far to take it back and act as though everything is normal."

"That's your fault…" Emma sounded bitter, her voice and expression laced with sadness and anger that Regina had never heard from her before. It was startling and frightening especially in her work "uniform", with bills sticking out of her G-string.

Regina's eyes had fully adjusted to the peculiar lighting and she watched in fascination with a healthy sense of dread as Emma started to pace back and forth, working herself up to a full on meltdown.

"My fault?" Regina stammered and punched the couch on either side of her hips as her emotional defenses came up like a wall. She hated accusations and didn't find it fair that Emma was placing blame.

"Yes! This is all your fault- I hate feeling like this!" Emma was yelling at her, and a new wave of fresh tears spilled down Regina's cheeks. "If you weren't so fucking hot I would have been able to control myself and stay away from you!"

Regina felt a bit taken aback by the new accusation of her being too hot for Emma to handle. She took some strange pride in hearing the sentiment, but hated that Emma was in pain. A pain she knew all too well, because she felt the same way about Emma.

The 'Fairy Tailz' bouncer popped in and looked at Emma interrupting her rant, "You okay, Cin?" He looked over at Regina, sitting weakly on the edge of the couch, with tears rolling down her cheeks, and grimaced.

"She's not a customer, Tiny, its personal- we're fine," Emma reassured the big, long haired bouncer, who nodded silently to Emma, and then gave Regina a lingering look. "Maybe you could just make sure we have some privacy?"

"Room is yours for the next 20 minutes, Cin- scream all you want," Tiny grinned before closing the door behind him.

The interruption cause Emma to lose her train of thought, she was just standing there, breathing heavily, Regina immediately noticed that Emma's nipples were rock hard—she chastised herself for looking and took a long breath in through her mouth, dragging her eyes back to Emma's forlorn and beautiful face.

"What were we talking about?" Emma heaved a sigh and turned around, sitting down on the couch next to Regina.

"You were proclaiming how this is all my fault and we can never be together because of my supreme _hotness_ ," Regina deadpanned and Emma started to laugh.

"Yep, that's about right, but I'm pretty sure you also think I'm at least a little bit attractive…" Emma's tone had changed, it was disconcerting. She was almost being flirtatious. "Come on, admit that you saw me here and just had to have me…"

Emma dared to lean closer and poke Regina in chest with her finger. It was a dangerous dare. Regina's embarrassment flared, for something so obvious to admit, and so very, very true- she couldn't bring herself to say how much her week's thoughts had been consumed with sexual meanderings about this woman. It was shameful, really- dirty and wrong, her mother would testify to that.

Regina's mind flashed to all that shower sex, and the whole night of touching, tasting and being intimate with a glorious woman, connecting deeper than she ever had with anyone- (also, just deeper, Emma had long and lithe pleasing fingers that were better than any dick.) Yes, she had obsessed over Emma- done things she would never rationally and soundly do otherwise. Things beyond adjectives like 'new' and 'different', but potentially risky and dangerous for her.

She had wanted Emma so badly she had become reckless and singularly focused on having her. She would have thought, the dances, the touches, the time- after the sex and the night all of it- that her desire would have cooled. But Emma was a fucking drug to Regina and her need for more had not abated, but instead only intensified.

"What are you thinking?" Emma whispered it, clearly enthralled with the myriad of intriguing emotions silently playing across Regina's face.

She swallowed as Emma placed a warm palm on her thigh just below the hem of her dress, and stroked through her panty hose. Emma looked her in the eyes and tilted her head looking determined to see the thoughts in her mind even if she wouldn't say them out loud.

She was so close that every time they both exhaled, Emma's breasts just barely grazed Regina's arm. Emma wrapped the hand on her thigh tighter, sliding her fingers ever so gently to her inner thigh. The simple adjustment in hand position had Regina's pussy throbbing to the core.

She was heady want; the frustration between Emma's accusations and the need to make everything okay again when it clearly wasn't was unbearable. Regina's mouth felt dry as a desert and she was wishing for a cool drink of one of those signature acid cocktails right then. Maybe the tacky back room of the strip club really was designed to make her horny, but she was pretty sure that the way she was feeling had everything to do with her taboo young stripper and nothing to do with purple plush and UV lighting.

She was also wishing more than anything for Emma to kiss her- to own her and possess her with her body, all while also burning to get up, walk out and leave it all behind. She licked her lips and squeezed her thighs together, trapping Emma's hand between them.

She looked into Emma's eyes and leaned even closer, parting her lips in invitation. Emma stared back at her with molten eyes, and Regina felt her soul shudder with need.

Right before Emma pounced on her lap, and claimed her mouth with her own, she gave a cruel warning: "We have 20 minutes…"

...

 **A/N: once again, thank you for all the reviews. This is a collaborative story, so any comments or suggestions are considered for incorporation, or just a word telling me if you liked it or not- I encourage any and all feedback.**


	33. Chapter 33

"Oh God…this…" Regina managed to hiss three words before Emma kissed her hard. The kiss stretched on and on; a good one- that had Regina's already nerve-jangled body deep fried like a snickers bar at the state fair. She was amped and relaxed, and enjoying the soft tongue in her mouth, and Emma's greedy hands all over her body.

When they finally stopped for a much needed breathing break, Regina finished her sentence," Is your fault!"

Emma just chuckled and attempted to grind against her lap while clumsily reaching up Regina's dress to rip at her panty hose in attempt to fuck her. As Emma forcefully pushed Regina over so her face hit the couch and her legs went up in the air, she had only one thought.

"Stop!" She screeched as Emma's eyes with wide and she immediately stopped shredding Regina's tights and lifted her hands in the surrender position like she was perp who just got caught stealing expensive watches.

Then she slumped over dejected and put her face in her hands, "I'm sorry- I know we shouldn't have let our feelings get so out of control- it's just so hard, you know? You're entirely right…this is my fault…"

Regina swiped a hand across her face, preoccupied knowing her lipstick was smeared and her dress was all bunched up and wrinkled. Her pantyhose were toast, and also, Emma was crying now.

Regina sighed and realized they really needed to work on their communication skills.

"I don't mean stop the-kissing and the…sexual acts," she whispered the last part even though there was no reason for her to get uptight about what they were doing now, especially not here in a room where Regina's only comfort was that the black light would reveal bodily fluids and stains if there were any prevalent like one of those dirty hotel room "Dateline" exposes.

She shuddered a little when she thought about what kinds of asses had been on the couch.

"Sexual acts?" Emma sounded very confused.

"I want to perform the sexual acts…with you, but I just can't go any further on this couch," Regina crossed her arms and peeked over at Emma to gauge her reaction.

"Oh, okay then… damn, um…" she cleared her throat and then it was Emma's turn to speak in a hushed embarrassed whisper. "Do you think we could fuck in the backseat of your car? I gotta get out of here."

"We're supposed to be talking about how this-," Regina motioned between the two of them with her hands— "is ruining your life." She choked on the last word, sudden sadness breaking through the peak of her arousal and dousing it like water on a fire.

Emma closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked away. She looked small and young again, and it was breaking Regina's heart. Then she turned back and repeated her question from a moment ago, but changed one crucial word. "Do you think we could _talk_ in the backseat of your car?"

They both knew that they weren't going to be able to be in close proximity and have that kind of talk without being naked and impaled on each other's fingers. They started to talk. They started to fuck…now they were back to just talking. Uh huh, no way- Regina's brain was yelling at her that she was making things far more complicated than necessary and she would live to regret this… but she had stopped listening to her brain when it went haywire one week ago over fucking Emma- (both, in the literal sense and the figurative one.)

Being as hopeless and horny as she was, Regina scrunched her face as Emma awaited a response anxiously. "My car isn't here…I didn't drive. I'll have to borrow the keys from Kathryn."

"Your weird friend out there?" Emma made a face, and started to head toward the exit. "If we must… we really need to talk."

Regina agreed, and feigned a smile- it didn't reach her eyes as she followed Emma back out of the dark, nasty room and into the dark, nasty club. Kathryn was no longer at the table she had left her at. She scanned the crowded club frantically, her eyes and worst fears landing briefly on the stage. Regina prayed she wouldn't find Kathryn up there taking off her beige Bali bra to incense the crowd. She had to keep a closer eye on that woman. She'd been sort of crazed ever since her ex-husband cheated on her.

Regina spotted her in the corner with her feet up, looking regally delighted and flanked by two dancers. She recognized Emma's roommate Belle as one of the girls, and the other had long, long legs, full breasts and bright red streaks in her long dark hair. Emma appeared beside Regina and grumbled, "there's Ruby and Belle- and Kathryn."

"And she has my wallet and she's giving out my cash like it's candy!" Regina said in affront, as Kathryn slipped a bill between Belle's teeth.

"Around here cash is candy- it's like fairy dust, it makes some girls do some crazy shit," Emma commented dryly. Regina barely heard her, she was infuriated. She marched over to the corner and demanded her wallet back. Kathryn smiled and her head lolled back awkwardly. She was drunk. Looked like Regina would be driving them back anyway, so it didn't look suspicious when she held out her hand for the wallet and the keys.

"Where have you been?" Kathryn asked in pouty, whiny voice. "We missed you, and your special Cinnamon bun."

Belle and Ruby giggled and looked Regina up and down knowingly. She reached forward, tired of waiting and snatched the keys from Kathryn's purse along with her wallet that she was supposed to be taking care of, not bankrolling her night of debauchery with.

"I'll be in the car… waiting," Regina's eyes shifted guiltily as she quickly turned on her heel and marched out of the club. She noticed Emma talking to a guy in a pimp suit and assumed she was explaining that she was going to end her shift early.

The parking lot had thinned out a bit, and it was nice to step into the cool and quiet for a moment to gather her thoughts. She tried to tell herself that everything was under control, even if she didn't have control over what happened between Emma and her.

Emma appeared a moment later, a cautious smile on her lips, "So…we talk. For real?"

"Yes," Emma took Regina's hand as they strolled across the parking lot and Regina hoped beyond hope that Emma was feeling the connection just as strongly as she was.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: In the last chapter I made a continuity mistake and had our loveable butthead Emma walk out of the strip club topless…oops! So I have to backpedal on that one.**

…

Regina was preoccupied with continuing to hold onto Emma's hand while unlocking Kathryn's BMW. A gentle storm had started and the temperature had dropped slightly, with the wind picking up. The fresh scent of impending rain felt refreshing in the air.

Nervous didn't even begin to describe how Regina was feeling. She was overthinking everything, and how could she sort out anything or get her bearings when Emma was so erratic with her signals? The woman of the hour had transformed the second she left the club.

For one, she had somehow found the time to get dressed in sweat pants and a tank top as if by magic. Being out of the club and wearing clothes made her appear younger and in some ways it was easier to talk to this version of Emma – not just because the night club was super noisy and distracting.

Except Emma was acting pensive and quiet, her body language had changed from open and confrontational to withdrawn. She was hugging herself as she waited for Regina to get inside the car, or maybe she was just cold? Regina was horrible at reading other people's emotions and actions; she loved actually reading thoughts and intentions within literature because everything was spelled out. But in real life she was clueless and it puzzled her and made her overly anxious.

"Can we sit in the backseat?" Emma asked as she nodded at the car. Regina had to let go of Emma's hand, mourning the thought that she probably wouldn't have the excuse to hold it again, as she opened the driver's side door and pushed the seat forward to climb into the tiny back seat of Kathryn's sporty BMW Coupe. Emma followed her and settled in, "This is a sweet ride. Maybe I should refocus my studies on law?"

All that comment did was serve to remind Regina that Emma was her budding and precocious student and she shouldn't be getting so hot and bothered by a simple brush of her fingers or the way she chewed on her lip when she was deep in thought.

She winced as she realized it was way too late for that now. Emma was staring ahead when she suddenly started the "talk" and Regina was not fully prepared.

"Here's the thing, I've had a crush on you since day one, and I'm really glad we did this…I clearly think you're awesome, but as I mentioned before I tried to jump your bones again, this is gonna be too much for me," Emma swallowed a gasping breath. "Please don't be mad."

Her voice was so little and frightened that Regina felt her heart squeeze tight. "I'm not mad..I'm…" she couldn't finish her thought. Sharing feelings never came easy to Regina and she didn't want to admit how she really felt. This was casual, it was born out of something seedy and dirty… she wasn't supposed to be feeling crushed and devastated…

Emma interrupted her swirling thoughts with harsh words, "You should feel relieved that we can't like date or whatever. I mean you got what you wanted from me, right?"

"What I wanted from you?" Regina didn't understand. It was like they were on totally different pages.

"A lap dance , a date, and sex…what else could you possibly want from me? I don't do threesomes, if that's why you brought a friend along…"

Regina was floored, Emma was acting so dismissive and strange.

"I think we have a huge misunderstanding," Regina said in a panic. She snatched Emma's hand into her own and faced her asking as her face twisted in pain, "how could you think that's all I wanted from you?"

"Um..because that's pretty much all anyone ever wants from me," Emma shrugged as if it was an obvious connection. Which it was of course: strippers, lap dances, and sex.

"Well, I want more," Regina demanded. "Not a threesome and not with Kathryn- do you think I'm some sort of heartless evil monster?"

"No, you're not a monster," Emma mumbled and then looked up at her sadly. "You're human."

The windows were fogging up and the rain was beating down gently over the still car. A drunken girl walked through the parking lot screaming for the fun of it. It was a weird setting and an even weirder situation.

"I've put a lot on the line to have these _things_ with you. I'm risking my career, my reputation – half the town and my mother was at that party last night, and now I know that a very scandalous picture of us is circulating God knows where…does that sound I like was just talking to you until you gave me sex?"

Regina watched Emma take in a deep breath, but she remained quiet. So she kept talking, and for a moment she felt brave.

"I know…I know last night meant something more to you than just a conquest. I looked into your eyes, and you were definitely feeling the same things I was feeling. It was deep and it was intense and I loved feeling free with you. It was amazing," Regina huffed out the last three words, her voice laced with tension along with a sense of wonder. "If you thought I was using you, or trying to control you for sexual reasons than why even engage with me?"

"You're hot- that's all! …it was just fun and now it's done and we go back to our separate lives," Emma's voice rose up as if she was trying so hard to convince herself to shut Regina out. "Trust me you do not want to push me on this. We're too different, and you don't even know me."

"I want to know you," Regina shook her head up and down, nodding earnestly. "I want to get to know you better and decide for myself if there's something here." She repeated the gesture between their chests with her hand, and waited. The ball was in Emma's court.

"I don't know."

"But…"

From right outside the window, Kathryn screeched, "FUCK, fuckity, fuck," and started kicking her car.

Regina reached to the front and opened the door, it was starting to rain harder so she peeked out, "Kathryn, what the hell are you doing?"

"My front tire is completely flat, and I'm done with the strip club. I want to go home…" she whined and kicked the tire again.

They were 40 miles from town. It was late on a Saturday night. Regina wasn't even sure cabs would run all the way out there.

Emma, ever the gracious savior, even during an awkward break up, nobly volunteered. "I'll drive you home. Let's go."


	35. Chapter 35

Regina wanted to protest. She wanted to say, "but wait…we need to sort out our feelings before I implode!"

It was abundantly clear that the two of them needed much longer than a five-minute talk to get through even a tenth of their combined complicated emotional issues. Maybe a lifetime? Regina started to accept that her balance would never be what it was again now that she had opened this doorway and discovered how much better – and worse- life could be with Emma in it.

A plan started to formulate in her mind. First she would request that Emma would drop drunk ass Kathryn off at home, and Regina would make sure her friend- who was supposed to have been her back up, but had mailed failed miserably, was safe and sound and all tucked in. Then Regina was going to invite Emma over to her own house for a drink.

Just an unassuming nightcap to express her gratitude for being their knight in shining titty tassels.

From there, well, Regina's imagination went into overdrive for better and for worse. Emma might be lured into Regina's web of gratitude, starting off with a nightcap and then ending up in Regina's bed, capping off her night with an encore performance of the last, but with a different ending if she played her cards right.

This time would be better. Regina knew what to expect, she would be cool and speak up- communicate with Emma, and she also knew not to let Emma push her away. It might hurt, and Regina would have to allow herself to be vulnerable, which was not something she was accustomed to, but she also was of the strong belief that if she did things just right maybe she'd have a better chance at holding onto her.

Even still, Regina knew what she wanted, but was what she wanted actually for the best?

She also had to prepare herself for a second option. Emma might be stubborn, she might make it clear that she is tired and in no mood to keep up their highly draining and confusing emotional dance of ups and down for a moment longer, and dump Regina off somewhere in the city to speed off home and leave her alone.

As the trio of women walked through the parking lot in the rain, Regina hoped she wouldn't have to spend the night alone. Kathryn poured herself into Emma's back seat and Regina rode shotgun. Stiffly buckling up and refusing to look at Emma even when she felt the other woman's eyes examining her thoughtfully.

She had to be cool, yet vulnerable and the timing had to be right in order to not see like she was desperate. The worst part was it was a 45-minute drive back to town, and even longer once Emma did her carpool drop off duties. 45 minutes of Kathryn yammering in a slur about how cute and Regina and Emma looked, and how much fun those two hot dancers had been, but then they stopped paying attention to her when she ran out of cash. Then she had the realization that she ran out of cash and panicked about how much she had spent, and did she mention that Regina and Emma were hot and she still wouldn't mind a private lap dance- from either one of them. Maybe both!

That rocketed up the tension from awkward too unbearable. Regina knew that Emma was going out of her way to take them home- she didn't have to, she didn't owe Regina any favors- and hold her tongue. She was just kind of passively staying quiet while Regina hissed at Kathryn to be shut up and to leave it be.

They couldn't really continue their talk with Kathryn there, and while she was a good friend (when she was sober) Regina didn't know if she was glad for the distraction or angry for losing her Emma only time. The dynamic was definitely unique.

By the time they finally reached the Storybrooke town line, Regina's heart was racing, she wanted to know if Emma would come home with her so badly, but didn't want to jump the gun and give her too much time to think of an excuse. Kathryn had calmed and was nodding off in the back seat by the time Regina directed Emma carefully to Kathryn's house, relieved that she didn't insist on taking Regina home first.

Regina made sure her friend had her house keys, and helped her of the car, promising that they'd figure out how to get her BMW fixed and home the next day, but she might want to call the club to make sure she could leave it in the parking lot without getting towed.

After a bit of stumbling and chaos, Kathryn was home and Regina was back in the car with Emma. They both seemed shy with one another, both fumbling to speak but their words falling flat and then interrupting each other with questions.

"I was thinking—"

"So what do you—"

"What? Go on," Emma asked as she nervously pushed her hair out of her face and drove a bit aimlessly around town, as the rain continued to fall. The streets were quiet, and the lights reflected on the water shined streets giving a surreal intimacy to the rainy, late hour. In the car they had their own private little world.

"I live just over a few blocks," Regina finally sputtered, working up her courage. "Emma, why don't you join me for a drink. Inside my house. A thank you for putting up with Kathryn…and with me."

"Oh..erm…I should get home, it's raining and it's late, and I'd probably keep you up way past your bedtime…"

That's what Regina wanted. She sighed audibly, unintentionally but clearly disappointed. "I don't' mind being kept up—but if you can't stay I understand. This is my condo; you can pull right into the driveway."

Regina had brought her car back from dinner before Kathryn had picked her up earlier to go to the club.

"Well, I mean- I guess I could come in for a minute. I could probably use a drink, and I know we need to finish talking. We didn't really get very far."

"Yes, we could talk…" Regina offered trailing off enticingly. She was beaming inside, and she couldn't hide her smile. Emma confused her, but she recognized that the only way she was going to understand her and in turn, understand herself and why she cared so much, was to spend time with her. "I don't want you to feel any pressure."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, let's just hang and have a drink… and see what happens."


	36. Chapter 36

"Make it easy

Make this easy

It's not as heavy as it seems

Wrapped in metal

Wrapped in ivy

Paint it in mint ice cream," -Tori Amos "Bouncing Off Clouds"

It was raining too hard to be leisurely as Regina jumped out of Emma's little car and dashed up the steps to the front door. The storm was getting intense: wind was blowing hard, soft droplets had turned forceful and cold, and the lightning was almost constant- followed by big booms of thunder.

She couldn't find her keys. She was shivering and cold, and just from being out in the storm for a few moments she was drenched from head to toe. Her dress was sopping wet and sticking to her skin, and her hair was dripping cold water over her face and neck. One look at Emma's worried cold expression told her that she was experiencing the same.

"I'm going to straight up murder Kathryn!" Regina growled over the din of the storm.

"No keys?" Emma winced, and hopped from foot to foot Regina flattened herself against her front door, which had a tiny overhang that kept her dry from the direct downpour- the wind was blowing too much water in her direction to avoid. She grabbed Emma's wrist and pulled her closer.

"I think there was a mix-up- Kathryn might have grabbed both of our sets. I should never have left my purse with her. She really is quite responsible in her day job," Regina tried to explain, as she searched through her oversized purse for keys she was positive were not inside.

"So what are we going to do?" Emma smiled warmly and leaned closer, gently and shyly reaching out to push her wet strands of hair behind Regina's ear. Regina felt her chest tighten and her neck extend automatically toward Emma's touch, as a hard tremor ran through. If it was because she was cold or because her body just had that strong of a reaction to Emma's simple presence and soft touch she didn't know. She was willing to bet it was a combination of factors.

"We?" Regina, distracted by the touching, was confused as to what Emma meant.

She heard a faint chuckle before Emma pressed up against her, and wrapped an arm cautiously around Regina's shoulder. She was being enveloped in a cold, wet hug, but suddenly Regina had never felt warmer.

"We're soaked and freezing, the storm isn't letting up anytime soon- are we going to stand out here forever and like wait for the door lock to like rust off and let us in? Or like do you want to go sit in my car that boasts both heat and a roof to keep us dry while we figure out what to do?"

Emma was being practical and holding Regina in a hug. "Oh, yes…" In the short span of time, she had been standing out in the rain, Regina had convinced herself that Emma was going to say, "Peace out" and peel on out of the drive way and Regina's life and then she really would just crumple up outside her step and sit in an endless dark rainstorm.

Fundamentally, Regina knew Emma was a good person, sweet and caring- as evidenced by moments like this and the simple way she offered Regina things: food, water, jackets, touch, hugs, warmth…super strong orgasms...

Yes, that Emma was a natural giver. So why did Emma try so hard to appear uncaring? Regina had the tendency to do that too sometimes. She would pretend to be aloof, over it and just headstrong as a form of protection. She had to look out for herself, and she suspected Emma was much the same. If she gave and gave pieces of herself to everyone who wanted one there'd be nothing left.

But Regina was greedy, she'd always been quite selfish. It was a bad natural habit, and she had to check herself before she spoke sometimes in effort to not be too snappy. She had to remember to share and thing of others. It wasn't very hard with Emma- the things she wanted with her were special things she didn't want with anyone else.

Most of all she wanted to get into her damned house and out of the rain, where they could both be dry and drunk and warm and just be themselves. She wanted to see Emma's self. The one not worried about giving too much away.

"Okay so I never ask a woman this, but can I look through your purse?" Emma asked nervously as they had somehow gotten back into her car and were both waiting for the heat to kick in and warm them up. Emma's teeth were chattering. "I have an idea."

Regina shrugged and knotted her eyes in confusion. "You can go home, or drop me off at Kathryn's it's really fine." (It wasn't fine, but Regina felt like she needed to make that offer.)

"No, I'm positive Kathryn is passed out and you'd just be standing outside her house all night. If anything I'm taking you to my place for the night." Emma was rummaging non-stop around in Regina's purse, looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Regina questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Hairpins- paperclips, I know how to pick locks…"

Regina didn't want to burst her bubble, but this was Storybrooke and she was a woman who lived alone. Her lock was a bit more intricate than what a hairpin could tackle. But it was another noble gesture and Regina wanted to reward her for the effort and give her a kiss.

Just as she was working up the nerve and Emma gasped in surprise, and Regina looked down at her hand.

The garage door opener.

She had completely forgotten that she hadn't even brought her house keys along, that night. She had parked her car in the garage and grabbed her opener to get back in when she returned because Kathryn had picked her up straight away.

They both watched Emma punch the gray square and the garage door slowly lift.

"So was this your plan all along? Were you just trying to get me wet?" Emma asked with a smirk.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Apologies for posting the wrong document in a rush. I corrected it right away, but understand some of you were very confused and surprised to read about the sudden change to Kayaking down the river. That's the first time I've ever done that particular oops. Sorry Sorry- read on… But that was "Falling in My Lemonade" if you want to read it. ;) plug, plug**

 **And now have a seat and gather round for a tale of some fluffy seduction confusion on Regina's home court...**

… **.rt**

Regina cleared her throat and shifted in the seat of Emma's car. She was uncomfortable from the rain, now soaking against her ass and trickling between her thighs. She was crawling out of her skin with embarrassment, and tongue-tied searching for a response to Emma's innuendo laden question.

"You're blushing," Emma commented, as she turned her car back off and exited the vehicle running into Regina's garage while she struggled to lift her heavy legs out of the car and follow Emma. Her feet were slipping in her heels as she tried to catch up, brows furrowing as she insisted, "I promise I did not plan to leave you or me stranded in the middle of the night during a dangerous thunderstorm."

"That doesn't answer my question," and Emma was grinning and pulling her close in the dark garage. Regina was pulled into her smile that lit up her face with mischief, the blush spread from her cheeks down her chest and warmed her belly.

"What was the question?"

Emma placed a hand on Regina's forehead unbidden, and peered at her with concern, "Are you sick? You seem like out of it. Keep up."

Regina shook away from the touch, Emma's flirtatious smile contagious as she swatted her hand away, "I'm not sick or tired…and no I did not intend to get you _wet_ —but now that you are-."

Emma waggled her eyebrows, and sighed like she was perfectly content to stand in the garage with a curtain of rain falling a few feet away, staring into Regina's eyes.

"Come inside," Regina said as she strolled to the door, turning away and trying to get her nerves in order by taking calming breaths.

This was a good thing she reminded herself. She was in her element, surrounded by her belongings and comforts of home. She wasn't used to sharing her space though.

She also had Emma and the chance to make her comfortable, to impress her: feed her, water her, shelter her.

Dry her off and then get her wet all over again, that sounded like a nice plan. Regina closed the garage door as she opened the side door into her kitchen and kicked her heels off in the entryway. The house was quiet, dark except for the lightning illuminating in flashes through the windows.

"You know my plan B if the lock picking didn't work was to shimmy up to your balcony by the fire escape and break in…" Emma broke the quiet and admitted.

"Please, you've already driven me and my obnoxious friend home, gotten soaked with me, and figured out how to get us safe and inside. Not to mention you've agreed to keep me company," Regina said with a tone of gratitude.

Emma changed the topic when the attention was brought onto her, Regina was starting to notice, so it was no surprise when she walked around the kitchen and whistled softly, "This is a really nice place. You live here alone?"

"Thank you, yes, all alone," Regina said wringing her hands together unsure how to proceed. They both needed to warm up and fast and Regina was dying for a shower, but to ask Emma if she wanted one too…well, what kind of arrangement would they work out? Would she think she was asking her to shower with her again? After last night it would definitely bring up the memory, there was no way around it.

Is that what Regina wanted? Another hot and dirty shower- skip the talking and just have a repeat of this agonizing day, leading up to a rather memorable evening. What did Emma want? Regina shook herself out of her daze and just asked, "Would you like to take a hot shower?"

"Are you really asking me that?" Emma responded her hands flexing into tight fists, she was licking her lips and staring at Regina's body like she was already picturing her wet and naked.

Regina sighed heavily and found herself at another loss. If Emma didn't take the helm and steer them toward their next understanding of one another- whether it was sex, connection or rejection, Regina just felt like she was doing everything all wrong. So she had to be bold and she to be clear.

She had to stop hiding and be honest.

"I want to take a shower and I want you to take a shower too," she blurted.

"Together?" Emma hedged through a tight lipped smile.

"If you wish, but I don't know if we find that wise… based on our previous discussion," Regina nodded, feeling like she was gaining progress by opening up the conversation.

"Which previous discussion? The one where I almost banged you on the big purple couch, or the one where I wanted to bang you in the back of the BMW?"

"This isn't really helping matters," Regina seethed, stomping her foot. Angry at how much she wanted Emma to take her in the shower again, and regain that special fucking experience of taboo mixed with wonder and the relentless unchained passion.

Regina knew she shouldn't give in. That she should demand they sort out where they'd been and where they were going in this weird relationship before they gave in to the lustful nakey wet shower times…again. She knew she was set up to get hurt, and the newfound reckless part of her didn't give a shit.

Let Emma fuck her and treat her like the stranger the next day. The highs were so high with her… but the lows were…Emma wasn't heroin, Regina told herself to get it together. Be an adult.

So she took the hard line. She marched upstairs. Emma followed. She went into her big bathroom and turned on the shower. Emma was right there with her, already stripping off her water soaked magic clothing. She even helped Regina with the zipper of her dress, slowly dragging it down her spine, fingertips lightly brushing her air sensitized skin, causing her to shiver uncontrollably as tendrils of electric warmth spread through her stomach and down, down, down.

But Regina had learned her lesson. This was her house, and her rules, and she couldn't just let Emma keep fucking her whenever she wanted. What kind of message would that send? She deserved more respect.

That's why Regina decided that this time it was her turn to fuck Emma. It was only fair…


	38. Chapter 38

She wasn't forceful about it. She just lightly shoved Emma into the shower stall. So what if she was still fumbling to remove her panties? Regina slithered out of her dress and wasted no additional time getting completely naked. It took a bit of effort considering how damp her clothing was, and her cold skin was sticky from the invasive rain.

Just from the much superior heated water blasting out of her shower Regina was humming from the joy of finally getting warm. Emma seemed to contemplating the wide range of soaps and shampoos that Regina had on her rack when she slid in behind her.

Regina placed a steadying hand on Emma's back, remembering that she was covered in smudged up invisible UV paint and that would need to be removed before Regina even thought about placing her mouth on Emma… well, honestly it was far too late for that. Regina had thought about placing her mouth everywhere on Emma non-stop for days. Even in the times she actively had her mouth on her skin, she was thinking about it.

They were figuring each other out. The best way to do that was for Regina to slide in behind Emma, and slide her palms over her back, lift the heavy tangle of blonde hair and reacquaint herself with her wondrous naked body.

As Regina reached around to select her favorite body wash, Emma tried to turn and face her, but Regina squeezed her hip and kept her from turning. She felt Emma tense: could see the stress in the slight movement and bulge of her lean back muscles as she waited quietly.

"I can wash up, you don't—," Emma started sounding uncertain, but Regina hummed soothingly as she started to work a nice lather of milky white slippery bubbles over the expanse of Emma's back, pressing in close: her hips against Emma's butt and her breasts helping spread around the soap on her back.

She could feel the tension as she squeezed Emma's shoulders giving her a nice massage to hopefully banish the stress away. She worked her fingers from the dimples just above either ass cheek all the up her spine in long smooth strokes, building pressure as she went. Finally, as Regina pinched and rubbed at the base of her neck, stilling thinking about how she planned later on sucking that spot so hard she was going to leave a revenge mark there, she felt Emma sag slightly and some of the tension dispel.

"How's that feel, hmm?" Regina asked quietly as she pressed in closer, practically toppling Emma off balance and wrapped her arms around to her front, rubbing over each contour of her stomach and then slowly up to massage and play with her breasts.

"It's really good," Emma admitted, her head hung forward and she had reached out for the wall to steady herself from falling.

"Are you warming up?" Regina asked the question with double meaning.

She only got an affirmative moan, strangled sounding as it was. As if Emma was fighting for control. It was as if she had rarely been cared for in this way and to Regina that was very telling.

"Let's wash your hair, shall we?" Regina remembered how adamant Emma had been about conditioning wet hair so it wasn't limp and brittle when it dried.

"Uh..I can wash it," Emma maintained, trying to stand up straight, to push Regina back, and take control.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Regina asked, suddenly doubting her theory about Emma's feelings.

There was a moment of silence, where it was clear Emma was thinking about it, and then a very soft and resigned, "No" escaped her lips.

Regina smiled in pleasure, she was thoroughly enjoying having free reign to touch, massage and stimulate Emma however she wanted. The moment she started to work the shampoo through her hair, scrubbing her scalp gently, Emma melted like putty in her hands.

There was a lot of rinsing and conditioning, but she took her time, luxuriating in the steam and the intimacy of their bodies pressed close together, enveloped in wet heat. When Emma was washed and clean, Regina decided to do some detail work, seeing her chance to finally use her mouth. She allowed Emma to turn then and face her, and let her be directly under the stream of water pouring from the spout.

She started by claiming a kiss that caught Emma off guard as she had her eyes squeezed shut tight as water cascaded down her face in a waterfall.

She jolted in surprise and then quickly succumbed, letting Regina stroke her tongue sensually between parted lips. Emma hummed into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around Regina drawing her as close as possible so they were both kissing as the water flowed over them. Regina regretted not kissing Emma outside in the rain- but this was far superior because they were warm, naked and wet- and not cold, miserable and sodden.

Regina broke the kiss, and wiped Emma's eyes clear of water, so she would open them. They were full of calm, and Regina was sure that the connection she had felt before was back in full force. Her body was buzzing with it, like an energy that grew between them. Emma looked happy, horny and peaceful. Regina had never considered herself so good at comforting people.

When a despondent student appeared in her office, moaning and complaining about being so busy and not being able to complete assignments, Regina never felt sympathy. She didn't grant deadline extensions, or take pity on them. She didn't have children or pets so she didn't have to give comfort to anyone often, and she certainly hadn't gotten a lot of comfort of her own from her mother or father in her formative years.

So it was enough to know that she was trying and Emma was responding to her attempts. Now, what she did need was practice in other areas. She had only tried lesbian sex for the first time last night and while it was a steep learning curve there was so, so much more she wanted to learn and do. Some of the hesitancy and fear was gone, and Emma seemed in no hurry, so Regina took the initiative and kissed Emma's neck.

Then her made her way, kissing and sucking and licking down her clavicle and between her breasts, then on her breasts: one nipple until it was hard and Emma's breath was hitching, and then the other, sucking, before giving a little bite. Emma moaned at that little move and so Regina did it again. She had to wriggle out of Emma's grasp in order to go lower, kissing across her abs, and licking the hollow of her belly button. What really elicited a reaction from Emma was when Regina nipped at her hip bone, before nuzzling her nose right between her legs, pressing her face into her pussy without hesitation.

"Holy shit!" Emma exclaimed as Regina kept her eyes up, and delighted in the taste of her: plenty wet and sticky with arousal, thicker than the water that continued to run down her thighs and over Regina's head as she feasted on Emma's pussy.

She was fully woke and paying close attention to every shiver and eye roll, and the way Emma bucked forward when she tongued and sucked her clit. It didn't take long before there were subtle tremors in her thighs, a twitch to her abs… soon the cues got more pronounced.

Emma twisted her hand in Regina's hair, pushing her forward, she was breathing erratically. The sight, sound and feel of Emma cumming had Regina close herself. She ignored the throbbing and sympathy arousal between her own legs, as this was about taking care and comforting Emma.

Regina rose up off her knees and wrapped herself around Emma in a long hard hug that went on until the water started to run cold. The shower was followed by towels and hot tea, and Emma looked like she was floating: dazed, sleepy and smiling. She sat on Regina's big soft bed, her hair wrapped up to dry and the towel around her body, was starting to fall off, but Emma didn't notice as she contentedly sipped her tea.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Quick disclaimer from the last chapter- Shower sex usually isn't quite as wonderful as the story makes it out to be, someone is usually cold and the whole standing up aspect of it is difficult, but that's why it's fun to read and fantasize.**

…

Sliding in next to Emma in bed Regina didn't bother to put on clothes, which she rarely did, but she was so eager to recapture that good feeling of sharing her bed and body with Emma. She had just dried off and applied some moisturizer to her arms and legs per her nightly routine, and a little extra so she'd be all soft and enticing for her bed mate.

"I think you're really amazing," Emma blurted as she sat propped up in a sea of pillows. Regina instantly beamed at the compliment. To know she was good at caring for Emma was special, and made her feel wanted.

She'd received professional recognitions, but never felt all that great in her personal life. With the way her mother basically found new and inventive ways to let her know that she was a loser at love, it was so great to hear that someone- not just anyone-(Emma, Emma, Emma) thought she was amazing. Though in context she was speaking post-orgasmic bliss, but nonetheless Regina was latching onto that compliment and replaying the look on Emma's face when she said it over and over for a long time to come.

She found Emma so sweet and earnest when she was unguarded and sleepy. "Would you care for more tea or perhaps a snack? I can bring you something more substantial to wear if you are uncomfortable," Regina asked never forgetting her manners when she had the rare chance to play hostess.

"No, I'm perfectly comfortable, and thank you for the tea. I feel like I'm starting to come down with a cold—all the late nights and poor diet choices, you know?" Emma handed over the empty mug to Regina who rolled to place it on the night stand next to her own.

Regina wanted to inquire if she meant late night from her job or late nights spent banging hot women? But she didn't want to start an argument now out of jealousy. She was keenly aware that Emma was going to continue to dance and take off her clothes no matter how the relationship between the two of them progressed.

"Perhaps you need some rest then. Do you think you'll be fine to sleep here?"

Again, what Regina really wanted to asked if Emma would be fine with her?

"Shit, this bed is like sleeping on a cloud! I'm never leaving… sorry, you're stuck with me in your bed…forever," Emma burrowed down into the covers, and teased her in a way that had Regina's heart nearly leaping out of her chest. Funny thing is she could imagine quite happily having Emma in her bed forever. She could imagine waking up to that warm feeling and sleepy smile every day of her life.

But it was one step at a time, and Regina had a tendency to hold onto good things too tightly. It was a vicious circle because she'd lose them for trying so hard to keep them. She didn't want to scare Emma away, but at the same time she wasn't even sure if she was hers to push away yet. It was a delicate, uncertain time. For now, things seemed to be working out just fine, and Regina was starting to lose some of the sense of fear that Emma had instilled in her that morning.

"Can I touch you?" It was Regina's turn to blurt out.

"You didn't get your fill of that in the shower?" Emma laughed and immediately reached out and wrapped her whole body around Regina. She pulled her deeper into the covers and before she had a chance to explain her question. "I was just going to ask when I was finally gonna get my turn to touch."

She nuzzled Regina's neck and hummed, all soft and hot, it felt like heaven. Regina seriously hoped she was being truthful when she said she wanted to stay in her bed forever. Even when Emma goofily licked her face, and spider crawled her tickling fingers across her belly and down to dip and play with her fingers.

It felt great. Regina wanted to suck up Emma's playfulness and save it to use as a healing balm for hard, lonely days. She'd definitely be replaying this moment as Emma started to rub her fingers in tight little life giving circles around her clit, dipping in and gathering wetness with precision.

"Does it feel good?" Emma kissed the side of her face, pulling Regina's boneless body more on top of her, listening to the shallow breaths she was emitting in the quiet room.

"Yes, it's really good," Regina nodded as she rolled her hips up into Emma's lovely hand. Then she stopped and pulled away leaving Regina completely confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Just getting into position…" Emma rolled away onto her back, sliding the comforter off and straightening out the pillow beneath her head. She unwrapped her hair and tossed the towel onto the floor.

Was this bitch really going to sleep just when she had started a little something, something with her finger game? Regina demanded to know. There was no way she was ever going to figure out what was going on in Emma's mind.

"Position?" Regina narrowed her eyes, feeling dumb while Emma just laid there so smug, licking her lips and waggling her eyebrows.

"I'm ready…I've been waiting for this..."

"For what?" Regina crawled onto her knees, folding her chest against her body. She was edgy and definitely did not enjoy being teased and denied when it came to matters of sex.

"Come sit on my face," Emma stated directly, reaching out with grabby hands toward Regina in effort to get her up there faster. "I have to taste you right now, and nothing is hotter than you with that ass writhing around like… yeah."

That made Regina clench from the offer alone. Her mouth went dry, her pussy went wet and she found herself climbing and clambering over Emma's body like she was racing to get the big TV deal at a Walmart Black Friday sale. She'd fantasized about this frequently, and she was not going to miss out.


	40. Chapter 40

"while, over and over —  
rear up! stand down! lay round! —  
trying to sound-out,  
or guess the reasons,  
I sleep like a soldier, without rest.  
But there is no treason,  
where there is only lawlessness. Lawlessness." – Joanna Newsom "Soft as Chalk"

 **A/N: Big chapter 40- this story is over the hill. I hope that I brighten up your day when I post a chapter because you should know that all the reviews and kudos really brighten up mine.**

…

Emma wasn't shy, which Regina definitely appreciated. It was so simple to be in tune with her from a sexual standpoint. Even though she was incredibly excited she still had the forethought to be cautious. Emma had mentioned despite all of her training and dance coordination skills she had the tendency to trip over her own feet. She didn't need her accidentally spraining her tongue. That would be devastating to her plans.

To add to the caution, Regina wasn't all that familiar with the physical logistics of this particular position. Despite however having imagined riding Emma's face like Regina was a jockey in the Kentucky Derby and Emma was her sexy lucky stallion: "Two in the Pink."

But by Emma's approach it was clear that there wasn't room at this stage of the game for hesitancy and delicateness. Emma grabbed her hips, guided her down precisely- right on her face- like she was landing a helicopter on a roof top, and immediately started feasting like Regina's pussy was an all-you-can-eat buffet and it was five minutes from closing time. She kneaded at her ass cheeks like she was waiting for bread to rise and it felt wondrously dirty to feel so wanted as it became clear that Emma couldn't even control her passion.

She was noisy about it too, as she sucked and savored everything she could get her mouth on, Regina could only shake, gasp and squirm above her in ecstasy. It made it even better that Regina now knew what it was like to go down on a woman (or in this case, go up). She could imagine right along with her the smell, taste and texture of her tongue slipping greedily inside, and over each delicious bit from very recent and memorable firsthand experience.

It felt fantastic and indescribable: being so open and raw with Emma. She'd never had sexual compatibility on this level if anyone- not even between herself and her vibrator. She intuitively knew just where to suck and flick and she was currently doing some corkscrew thing with her tongue deep as it could go inside. She was hitting all those super sensitive nerve endings and making Regina shiver uncontrollably as her eyes rolled back in her head. This was dangerously addicting in that it felt so right and natural to be so free with her body.

So she was almost disappointed when she felt her orgasm build up quick and hot in a fury as she lost herself to a hard heavy hit of concentrated pleasure as her muscles clenched and contracted.

Emma moaned in response to the heavy breaths and high pitched keening noises Regina was making, vibrating directly against her and capping off hands down the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had. Regina had always been quite proficient at horseback riding, but never found the time in her adult life to indulge in a ride. She now had a new fun and healthy pastime that utilized her riding skills. She was sure her mother didn't have this future skill set in mind when she paid for all those fancy equestrian lessons.

She was too boneless and blissed out to really help Emma untangle their bodies, but she felt herself slowly floating down to the cool sheets and Emma's kisses pressed gently to her cheeks, her hair and against her fluttering eyelids. Finally, a soft press on her mouth that she greedily accepted.

Muscled biceps were suddenly holding her flush against a solid body, as she sunk into a feeling of relaxation and calm that was better than a hot bath or the tension releasing buzz of a stiff drink- in every respect.

"Did I tell you that you're amazing?" Emma breathed against her temple while Regina hummed in satisfaction, scrunching up her eyes and smiling because she couldn't stop. This was happiness: full and true. As they drifted off to sleep, in solid, comforting arms Regina couldn't imagine how anyone could make her feel this good. "You're fucking beautiful when you cum. I want to do it again just to hear that growly thing…" Emma rambled on showering her in pillow talk compliments.

Regina wished she had it in her, but her overworked and underused inner muscles couldn't take it. She was still sore from all of yesterday's sex- and if she was going to keep up for (hopefully) all tomorrow's sex she had to rest and recharge.

In her last moments of consciousness, aware of the external patter of rain and occasion thunder clap, Regina thought about taking risks. She wouldn't have come to this moment if she hadn't taken the chance on Emma. She was compelled by this woman, she didn't care about appearing vulnerable, or letting her emotions dictate her actions. It was rare- a once in a lifetime occurrence actually, she mused.

She worried briefly on the possibility of rejection, and how devastating it would be, but after this- all she wanted was more of Emma. She couldn't force it, but she could be herself, and communicate what she wanted because she had the inkling that Emma wanted much of the same. If they were this compatible and responsively in tune to one another here in this nest of safety and intimacy there had to be a way to make it work.

After that her thoughts blurred as she started to dream of something special, and allow herself to hope for these new feelings and this budding happiness to continue. As she fell deeper into sleep, she instinctively reached out, running her hands over Emma's arms, up to her apple cheeks and through her still damp hair. She couldn't tell what was real/dream or if this was a real dream, because it melded together like liquid.

There was no fear and no questions remaining as she fell asleep in her own bed with her perfect lover.

….

 **A/N: Actual horse name: Two In The Pink** –The Ralph Smith-trained horse was victorious at Kempton in early 2013.


	41. Chapter 41

"I've got to find a way to us

Well, I want you

But I want you to believe in my life

It's now or never

I want you to hold your body close to me

I feel alive together" -The Pierces "A way to Us"

 **A/N: I was reminded that the working title for this story was "How Regina Got Her Groove Back" – she's certainly getting into the groove. Warning: Ahead lies FLUFF… Thanks to Ashley for fluffing me up.**

…

Waking up to the same pleasant sound of rain sprinkling against the glass, and grey morning light streaming in through the windows, Regina felt great. A little bit of lesbian sex could work miracles. She would totally testify in an infomercial for lesbian sex about how it put a pep in her step, dissolved the dark circles under her eyes, and added years to her life.

At least that was how she felt, like she wanted to tell everyone about the miracle cure she just discovered. She was pretty sure her hair felt thicker and more voluminous because of the sex too. The best part of waking up was wrapped naked around Emma, who had her face pressed into Regina's neck and she could feel little puffs of air tickling her fine hairs.

That alone was erotic enough for a lifetime. Regina felt like a creeper, but she petted Emma's golden hair and may have lifted the covers a bit to get a look at her tanned, taut body. Yep, she was still super-hot, super fuckable and still laying in Regina's bed. Good times indeed.

After a few minutes of luxuriating in the moment, Regina's sense of self-doubt kicked in strong as ever. She didn't know how Emma was going to be when she woke up. Would Regina lose the trust that they had so fragilely built up the past night? Would Emma coldly bolt?

Regina poked Emma sharply in the arm until she opened her eyes in groggy confusion.

"Hey," she whispered in a sleep thickened voice and peered through heavy eyelids as she lifted her head up from Regina's neck. "What time is it?"

"Early…" she hesitated in her response. "I was wondering what your plans are today?"

"Uh.." Emma sucked in a breath through her nose. "Do I need to go? If you have stuff to get done, I'll get up and find my clothes-."

"No-," Regina interrupted Emma trying to put a damper on the can of worms she'd just opened. "No, I don't have plans. I was hoping you'd like to stay?"

"Stay in your fantastic bed all day?" Emma blinked and yawned flipping onto her bad and shimmying down onto the bed. She fumbled blindly for Regina's hand and pulled it her lips, giving her open palm a promising kiss. She kept hold of it bringing Regina's hand over her heart and rubbing small circles over the back of it. "You bet…I never ever want to move."

Regina beamed unable to contain her sense of relief, she grinned all googly eyed and leaned over Emma, kissing her cheek and then her lips in quick loving pecks, unable to stop until they both were giggling between sloppy kisses.

"I'm gonna have to get up… I have to pee, and I'm super thirsty…" Emma scrunched her face in sadness, exaggerating her speech to sound extra whiny about it like a toddler.

"How can I make it better?" Regina asked playing along. "Would you like breakfast?"

"God, yes…" Emma replied, smirking as she pounced on Regina and started to nibble on her neck and chest wrestling her down, and tickling her. It was a strange and liberating sensation.

"Stop… oww," Regina demanded when the tickling went from fun to overwhelming as it too much of it had a tendency to do. She couldn't recall being so carefree and unguarded with another person before, not since she was very young at least. She had been taught to be proper from the moment the doctor cut the cord per her mother's wishes. But she was done being proper.

Emma softly soothed the spots where she had tickled, stroking Regina's side lovingly while staring at her with big open puppy-dog eyes. Regina could barely tear herself away.

"French toast?" She offered as she extricated herself from Emma's clingy grip and rolled to the side of the bed. She looked over her shoulder, at the blonde- laying on her side with her head propped up under her arm, and lost her breath, from the overwhelming feeling at how right this was.

It was night and day from only the Sunday morning before where she woke up aching, hungover and thirsting so deeply for a woman she thought she could never have.

"I fucking live for French toast!"

Feeling no sense of modesty Regina moved around her bedroom naked, stretching and pulling a pair of leggings and one of her casual tops from her closet, pulling them on while Emma watched appreciatively.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Yes, I have syrup and butter if that's what you're worried about…" Regina distractedly went through her drawers finding something appropriate for Emma to wear as well. She picked out a soft pair of shorts and a navy blue tank top.

"Seriously. If I get up and put on clothes, and eat breakfast, can you promise that we can come back to bed and spend the day up here?"

Regina lifted an eyebrow, overjoyed that Emma was the one who sounded just a bit needy this time. "You didn't get enough rest, dear?"

"I want more time with you."

The honesty in Emma's response surprised her, though she also felt very lucky.

"Aw, so we just lay around in bed all day wasting time?"

"Not wasting time…there's lots of things we can do."

Regina was intrigued and really wanted to hear Emma's ideas, "Name them."

"Hmm, we can cuddle…watch Netflix…get to know each other better…" Emma shrugged as if that was all she had.

"Anything else you'd like to do with me while we have a productive Sunday watching Netflix, cuddling and learning of one another's interests?" Regina enjoyed having this conversation. It was normal yet different than her usual level of interaction with anyone.

"Well, there is one more thing…" Emma said shyly.

"And what's that, my dear?"

"We can fuck…"


	42. Chapter 42

"With a stroke beauty lives  
how could I resist? you are desire  
when it all is said… said and done  
who can love you and still be standing?" – Tori Amos "Another Girls Paradise"

 **A/N: More Regina and Emma time- let's get some feelings sorted out, maybe?**

…

A sense of longing pinged in Regina's gut like a pinball when Emma made a delightful suggestion on how to spend their day. Truly she would happily lounge around in bed, Netflix on the screen, French toast filling her stomach and three fingers filling Emma.

It wouldn't be so very difficult to get her rampant hormones under control if Emma didn't encourage her at every turn. A look, a touch, and she wanted more…

"Excellent suggestion, we'll add _fucking_ to today's agenda," Regina said in her most prim and proper teacher voice. "I plan to keep you well-occupied and very busy."

Emma visibly swallowed and stood there like she was about to spontaneously combust. "It's so hot when you talk that way."

Regina arched an eyebrow and started towards the door, "When you're done freshening up, join me in the kitchen."

…..

Cooking was a calming activity: Not as calming as sleeping, but more calming than fucking.

Regina needed to be calm. She was on edge and horned up to be sure, but she was also so accustomed to the other shoe dropping she didn't consider it a matter of "if" but "when" shit would hit the fan. She didn't cook as often as she liked, and making something simple like French toast was hardly cooking, but she did have some talent culinary wise, and she always enjoyed baking when she was nervous.

It was silly to keep a full fridge, freezer and pantry stocked for a woman who lived alone, but she kept many ingredients on hand. This was the first time in a long while she had the opportunity to feed someone else, and she wanted it to be perfect.

Emma came down the stairs, looking very alert and very, very hungry. "Smells delicious… you're delicious," she squeezed Regina's ass. The only person on earth who could get away with that.

She glided easily up to Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist hugging her from behind, while breathing in. "How can I help?" she asked in between peppering Regina's cheeks with kisses that made her hum in delight.

God, Regina found it embarrassing what a whore she was for attention. The simple gesture of affection had her preening and aroused in two seconds flat. It was insane how strong an effect Emma had on her mind, her heart… and her vagina.

She loved having her latched on to her like a barnacle, but she wasn't going to get much done. "If you'd like to make us some coffee, everything is over there on the counter."

"I'd like to bend you over the counter…," Emma commented suggestively as she bounced on her heels and set to work concentrating on making coffee while Regina mixed up batter and made a rich syrupy topping out of apples and cinnamon.

They spent a few minutes being all quiet and domestic together going about the business of making breakfast. In another few minutes, Regina was lifting crisp toast out of the pan with a spatula and drizzling sweetness all over it. Emma placed two mugs of coffee on the kitchen island as Regina sauntered over with their food.

It was uncomfortable watching Emma eat, though not surprising as Regina had become quite familiar with the ways of her hearty appetite last night in bed. But the way she moaned and savored every bite, wrapping her lips around the fork and sucking off every drop, had Regina wondering about Emma.

"Do you always eat so...provocatively?" Regina raised her eyes from Emma's nearly cleared plate to meet her eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah…I guess I'm kind of like a 'get while the getting's good' type of girl," Emma remarked as she chased syrup around her plate with her fork.

"I can make you more, if you're still hungry."

"Nah, it's good. I am stuffed and if I had more I wouldn't be able to finished it- I never waste food," she said as her gaze fell to Regina's leftovers.

"Do you want a bite of mine?" She speared a perfect square of bread with her fork and lifted it up offering it to Emma like she the snake in the garden of Eden offering Eve fruit from the tree of knowledge.

Emma's lip twitched as she leaned in and took the proffered bite in her mouth. The shudder that ran through Regina's body at the sight could have registered as a 3 on the Richter scale. "So you approach life, food and from my experience, sex, with that attitude like everything is going to be swept out from under you if you're not fast enough?"

"Uh…" Emma squirmed in discomfort.

"Why do you feel that way?" Regina was genuinely interested and a slightly confused as too why Emma was withdrawing.

"When I was a little girl I didn't have enough of anything," she shrugged and Regina waited for her to say on. "I guess I grew up feeling like I had to get my fill when I had access to food. I started dancing because it was the easiest and fastest way that I could make decent money to get the things I want. I want a better life."

"I see. I can't begin to understand…." Regina squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to imagine where Emma had come from.

"And I want to apologize to you for how I've been acting towards you. I realize how much I hurt you when I gave you the brush off yesterday. I felt like shit about it."

Regina appreciated the apology, but it left her with a sense of paranoia. "Is that the reason you're here now?"

"No, I'm here now…because…" Emma cleared her throat and stumbled over her words. A blush crossed her cheeks. "I'm here for a lot of reasons."


	43. Chapter 43

"Show yourself to me and I'd believe

I'd moan and I'd weep

Fall silent at your speak

I'd burst in full to the brim," –PJ Harvey "Missed"

…

"Like what?" Regina cocked her head to the side in attempt to appear only mildly interested, when in fact she was dying to hear Emma's close-guarded thoughts. It seemed as though they had intimacy in the sheets, but when it came to communicating orally—mmm, orally- there was a disconnect.

It was understandable, Regina was hyper aware of what she said and how she acted because she had never experienced such powerful feelings so quickly and certainly such ones of lust and longing were setting her up for inevitable rejection. She'd already experienced it once, along with the days of agonizing over snapchats and picking part she and Emma's every interaction in her head.

An enigmatic look crossed Emma's face, "For one, you can cook."

"And…what other reasons do you wish to share for why you've chosen to spend the day in my home and company?"

Emma shook her head and looked down as she rested her forearms on the table and drew her mug of coffee close with both hands. She was smiling, her eyes bright, "do you always have to speak so…proper?"

"Do you always have to avoid the point?" Regina fired back, her eyes practically bugging as she teetered on edge of her seat.

Emma licked her lips and nodded and took a drink avoiding further, but all while keep her eyes trained closely on Regina. "I'm going to admit something...I want to have a relationship with you. I want to get to know all about you. More than the books and food you like, but like everything." She sighed, and Regina thought it sounded almost dreamy.

Regina breathed in and held it until her lungs ached. Tears starting to build in her eyes to spill over with emotion.

"I mean…I want to make you happy and also make you cum about seven times (or more) in a row," Emma finished her poetic deep, thoughtful thoughts keeping that honest eye contact the whole while. She didn't seem scared or hesitant at any point. So what had changed?

"But yesterday morning I was convinced that you didn't like me. I was sure I had done something to turn you off. It took a lot for me to be so _vulnerable_ to a new experience like covering my naked body in liquid latex and strutting around in public…" Regina trailed off, dread rising in her throat at the memory.

She still couldn't believe she had actually done that. She also wanted to mention the shower sex and the whole licking, sucking and loving another woman, was a bit new and outside her comfort zone, but she wasn't sure that information was necessary to make her point.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. It killed me to act that way. I just don't…didn't see how you could want to be with me, for me…does that make sense?"

Regina thought about Emma's words and it didn't. "No."

Immediately, Emma squeezed her eyes shut, her face turned red and her chin crinkled in an expression Regina had never seen on her face before. It was twisted in absolute pain.

"What's wrong? If I said something, I didn't mean to upset you, dear. I need a bit more explanation," Regina cursed herself for being so dense as to miss what she had done so very wrong, and dashed instantly around the kitchen island, grabbing Emma's hands in her own and embracing the younger woman, who sagged backwards against her chest as she cried.

When she didn't get a response except more tears, and shaking fits as Emma sobbed. Regina soothed her: she petted her hair, and wiped her tears with her fingers, brushing the wetness off of soft apple-shaped cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Emma whimpered. "In my life I've learned that people will try to take advantage and I learned the only way to really survive is to cut them off or take more advantage. It's…I don't like getting hurt, so I don't put myself in a situation where that's even an option."

"Let's go upstairs, and lay down for a bit," Regina suggested, guiding her weary lady toward the stairs. She didn't even care that nothing was put away in the kitchen, and sticky remnants of syrup were drying and hardening on the plates and skillets…well, maybe she cared a little bit about that. But she definitely cared about Emma more.

Once they were both tucked back into the heavenly high thread count sheets, that still smelled faintly of shampoo and sex, Emma finally relaxed.

In a near whisper, Regina asked, "Do you think I intend to hurt you?"

Emma shook her head and rolled onto her side to face her, calm but emotional. Regina didn't want to upset her again, but she also knew if they didn't finish the conversation and come to resolution it would be hard to recapture the moment and deep level that Emma was trying to communicate with her on. A level much different than the low one that usually included one of their faces getting intimately acquainted with the other's pussy.

"I don't think you intend to hurt me. I can see that you weren't just wanting a date because you were lesbo-curious and super horny- which you were, but I couldn't understand why you'd risk so much to be with me if you didn't really like me too?"

"I don't understand that part either, but I really, really like you, and not only because…"

"I awakened your dormant lesbian tendencies?" Emma supplied cracking a smile. "Because they are definitely awake now, like really awake- like a bucket of '5-hour energy' cramming for finals style."

"Hmm, I think we did manage nearly five hours the other night," Regina's mind was wandering back. It was difficult to stay focused when she was around Emma and especially in bed.

"You're thinking about more marathon sex and how many hours we have of freedom, aren't you?"

"No..I'm thinking about-." Regina frowned when she heard a ringing phone that was no hers. Emma frowned and reluctantly got out of bed to search for her belongings from the night before. She retrieved her phone, ring volume increasing by the second, from her damp sweatpants that had ended up in the corner of Regina's bathroom.

It's not that Regina intended to eavesdrop, it was just that she couldn't take her eyes or ears off of Emma when she was in her presence (which was prove difficult when they both headed back to the classroom) and what else was she supposed to do? So she listened to Emma's side of the conversation.

"Hey Belle, something wrong?" She paced in and out of the bathroom, back and forth to the bedroom. "No, I'm fine…yeah, I ended my shift early. Yeah, with Regina."

There was a pause while Emma listened.

"Oh, really? A retirement brunch? At 11?"

Regina didn't like the sound of this at all.

"Wow, that's good money, for two hours…August's gig, huh? Um…I sort of already have plans today," Emma glanced at Regina apologetically. "Hey, Belle can I call you right back? Sure. Oh, and can you check the flowers in the vodka jug? Good, yeah, change the water please. I want to keep them looking pretty. Okay."

Emma punched the end button, and Regina felt torn. So it was clear Emma had an opportunity to work, but that would mean leaving her. She was happy that Emma remembered and appreciated the flowers she had brought her for their date, but she was sure that this was the part of her day where things were going to turn back to shit.

Emma was going to leave, and then what?


	44. Chapter 44

There was no pretending Regina hadn't overheard the conversation with Belle. Emma hit the end button and slunk dejectedly over to Regina's bed, jumping onto it face first. She buried her head in the pillow and let out a low moan of displeasure.

"Something the matter?" Regina tried to keep her tone light, when all she wanted was for Emma to stay. She was dying to know what the other woman was thinking.

Emma reached out blindly for Regina, grabbing her arm and holding on tightly. Emma lifted her head long enough to clearly utter, "Get on top of me."

Confused, Regina help her head and didn't move, or speak.

"Come on, straddle my ass and hold me down!" Emma tried again, hitting a desperate pitch as she pulled at Regina's hand.

"You want me to sit on you?" Regina wanted to be sure she understood completely before she did something completely embarrassing. Although, all she could think of was last night's request. Sitting on Emma's face was the highlight of her life, and now there was a trend of sorts starting.

"Yes," Emma nodded into the pillow, and so without further ado, Regina rolled to her knees and swung her leg over Emma's body, effectively straddling her ass. Then she sat down and put her hands on her back.

Emma sighed in relief, "Okay, that's good."

"I can't hear you?" Regina absently traced the Emma's spine through the shirt she was wearing. She was heating up already thinking about how nice it was to be so free with Emma physically. It was also nice to be on top. She liked the idea that Emma was her royal throne.

Emma wiggled her hips, jostling Regina pleasantly. She turned her head to the side and folded her arms so she could rest her chin on the backs of her hands. "So I don't work on Sundays, but Belle needs another girl for a retirement brunch-eon. I cut my shift short last night so I could really use the money, but I don't want to leave and I don't want to have to deal with…what I'll have to deal with at that party."

Thoughtfully, Regina played with Emma's long blonde hair, running her fingers through the lush locks and examining the texture and color. "Am I sitting on you so you can't get up and leave?"

Emma thought for a minute and then assured her. "No, I just like you on top of me. It feels good."

Regina crinkled her nose for all she could imagine is a geriatric retiree saying the same to Emma.

"What exactly do you have to deal with at a party like that? To be honest, I didn't know strippers were popular at retirement parties," Regina committed to helping Emma decide what she wanted to do, and took her own wants out of the occasion. She was as impartial as could be.

"Can you like; I don't know... lay on top of me? Like rub your tits on my back and lick my neck or something fun?" Emma requested.

"Oh, okay…" Regina was happy to oblige whatever Emma wanted. She let herself plunge forward, pinning her body on top of Emma fully, she tried to "rub her tits" on her, but it didn't really do much considering what she was wearing. Neck licking it was, but she only wound up with a mouth full of the hair she was just admiring a moment before.

"How's that?" Regina tried to purr seductively, but her mouth was still full of hair.

Emma considered the weird rubbing she was doing, "It seems like you're trying to do 'the worm' on me, maybe a little less bouncy?"

Regina slowed down, scooped her hair off to one side and muttered as she started to kiss the soft sensitive skin at the nape of her neck, "If only I knew someone who was really good at moving her body who could give me some lessons…"

"Mmm…I could show you a move or two," Emma's whole demeanor shifted as she relaxed into the pressure of Regina pushing down on her and placing wet kisses up and down her neck. "That's really nice, much nicer than playing sit and spin on old men's laps all morning. I swear you'd think the young guys would be the worst, but the old ones have no control over their bodily functions, and try to use their declining minds as an excuse for a lot of ass grabbing. We both know they know what they're doing- I have a strict no touching rule."

"Sounds dreadful," Regina was only half listening she was getting obsessed with her new idea of kissing and licking Emma's entire body as if she was a life-sized lollipop. Before she could contemplate her plan of attack, Emma turned the tables on them and used some magic stripper kung Fu to flip their positions.

In one second Regina was on her back with Emma between her legs and holding herself up hovering over her and staring deeply into her eyes. She grinned and leaned down to take a kiss, which Regina willingly gave. After a long luxurious moment of making out, Emma announced, "I'm staying…"

She reached backwards fumbling for her phone, and lithely flipped herself again so she was somehow nestled flush against Regina and getting all cozy. She pushed a few buttons and "Hey, yeah…no, I can't do the Viagra fun fest. Sorry."

And that was that. Regina was so excited that Emma would be continuing on with her day of fun that the next thought that occurred to her caused her to panic. She had a mountain of student's papers to grade, quizzes to review and a whole lot of other work that she normally did on the weekends. The weekends when she didn't stay up all night having hot passionate sex. Wryly she thought at least she was doing one of her students- so did that make it work-related?

Regina took a deep breath and looked at Emma, "Don't you have homework to do?"

Emma busted out laughing, "You sound just like my old foster mom when you take that tone, oh my God. I should record you saying that so I can play it for Mary Margaret."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't you dare."

"Or what you'll punish me?" Emma teased, rolling over onto her hands and knees and sticking her ass out in Regina's face. She put on an exaggerated voice and said, "Oh, spank me, Miss. Mills. I didn't get my paper on _To Kill a Mockingbird_ written because I was too busy being awesome!"

Regina played along, itching to grab that ripe ass, but holding back. "Now, Miss. Swan, that's no excuse. Tell me the truth. Why didn't you finish your assignment?"

"Uh..Cause my super-hot professor was eating my pussy in the shower, and then I made her ride my face until she came all over it- it was awesome!"

Regina raised an eyebrow, bit her bottom lip and gave Emma's ass a healthy little spank.

It was indeed, awesome.


	45. Chapter 45

"Picture this, we were both butt naked  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
How could I forget that I had  
Given her an extra key?  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me" – Shaggy "It wasn't me"

 **A/N: Sorry, I missed my daily update last night, but I will make up for it.**

….

Emma wriggled in delight, clearly enjoying the spanking.

Regina did it again, harder. Emma squeaked and jolted in surprise. Emma wasn't the only one who was feeling delightful and wriggly. Regina loved causing such a powerful reaction in Emma, but she didn't want to hurt her.

"Again," Emma demanded, rolling her hips back and folding out her legs so she was laying on her stomach with Regina next her on the bed. Sensing Regina's prolonged hesitation, Emma said, "You're not hurting me. I still have my pants on, come on…hit me harder!"

So Regina hit one ass cheek and then the other, and it was ridiculous and fun…as long as Emma liked it.

It was a new and different way to spend a lazy Sunday morning.

Spanking evolved into kissing and rolling around on the bed- shirts were lifted, hands went down pants…a highly sexual, wrestling competition was how Regina characterized it. It was the time of her life, and Emma was giggling between kisses, Regina couldn't help but her eyes back in her head and arch up into Emma's hands when she got a twist on her nipple.

They were getting a workout, with heels digging into the bed and fine muscles that Regina previously didn't know were there were put to use to twist up into hot touches. Time was lost track of, and it was for the best because Emma was distracted from missing out on a lucrative job, and Regina was distracted from everything but the salty taste of Emma's skin and the luscious of her body sensually rolling over hers.

In her mind, Regina knew she had work to do. To not do it was not an option. Just because she'd started a new chapter with Emma, didn't mean she didn't have to grade the papers her students had written on chapter 12 of their texts. Then again, what if she didn't get another opportunity to have Sexual Sunday? She'd wasted 1,768 Sundays not having this kind of fun, so she was about due for one…

When she'd made that decision she upped the ante, and got Emma on her back, in-between her legs, nipping and sucking at her neck, while she worked her finger in and out of her, adding a second and fucking her a little harder, watching and listening to her body closely to figure out what she liked most. Emma was loving it, smiling and moaning, clawing at Regina's back while begging for more.

They had the bed creaking, sheets popped off the corners, pillows and clothes on the floor. Both women were covered in sweat, wrapped up in tightly wound covers, and Regina was up to her elbows in lady juices. This was the epitome of hot and heavy so Regina didn't hear the front door open, or the click of heels on the stairs. They hadn't bothered to even shut the bedroom door, let alone lock it.

It did come as quite a surprise when a pair of gasps and screams sounded that did not come from either Emma or Regina.

Regina jerked her head up and turned in surprise to see Kathryn and Regina's mother, Cora standing in the doorway, frozen in place at the sight of the erotic happenings taking place on the bed. Regina froze and wilted, trying to get her whole hand dislodged from between Emma's legs.

"What the…?" Emma saw the two women in the corner and she waved at them, "Go away, get out of here! We're busy…Regina don't stop now!"

But it was too late, at least Kathryn had the decency to grab the door and close it. "Regina, your mom and I are going to wait downstairs…for when you…um… are ready."

Not knowing what to do in such a situation, Regina awkwardly shouted back, "I'll be down in a minute…just finishing up!"

Then she cringed at that, considering that Emma was what she was "finishing up." Having never been caught like this before, especially at such a critical moment, it seemed that Emma would never forgive her if after all the foreplay, starting with spanking and Regina working on her precision and the newness of fucking like this, Emma deserved her orgasm.

She feared the mood was ruined, Emma's eyes were blazing with something angry and Regina felt mortified. Her fear was quickly assuaged when Emma giggled and kissed Regina sweetly, as she guided her hand back down to her resume her fucking.

"Oh my God, I've never really been into being watched—like on stage and stuff is okay, but during sex…"

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Regina mumbled as she kissed Emma's chest. "I can't believe they came…"

"Eh hem, I can't believe I haven't yet…" Emma tipped Regina's chin up with her finger and gave her a pointed look. I'm trying to tell you, getting caught like that made me hotter, and I want to cum right meow!"

That was brand new information.

Regina's arm was tired, she was a complete mess emotionally and in appearance, but she gave it her all (which was mainly allowing Emma to swivel and buck up onto her fingers until she orgasmed in as loud a fashion as possible.

"Be quiet, my mother and Kathryn are listening to us right downstairs!" Regina used her non-fucking hand to try to cover Emma's loud mouth to no avail.

"Fuck, that's hot!" Emma yelled before she finally calmed down. "I had no idea I was so into being caught, listened to. Maybe it's just with you."

"I have to…erm, wash my hands," Regina unwedged her wet fingers, surprised at the amount of wetness coating her fingers. "…And go down there and attempt to have a conversation with my mother. She already thinks I'm kinky from running into her the other night, and now, less than 48 hours later she's seen me… in bed _banging_ you," Regina mean to sound so accusatory toward Emma. After all, Emma was only partially responsible for turning Regina into a verifiable lesbo nympho in under a week's time.

"Heheh, _banging._ That's exactly what that was," Emma shrugged and nuzzled into her, giving Regina light slap on her ass. "I should probably leave…" she whispered apologetically. "I didn't mean to get you in so much trouble when all I wanted was to have fun and fuck."

She squeezed her eyes shut and let that sink in. That's really all Regina wanted to.

One Sunday Funday! Was a little bit of laziness, fun and sex too much to ask?"


	46. Chapter 46

"Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out" ~Twenty one Pilots "Stressed Out"

….

"Do you have something I could uh, wear out of here?" Emma was scrounging around the bedroom, looking for her missing clothes.

Regina pulled back on her sweater and casual pants, she caught her reflection in the mirror and frowned. She looked different; somehow changed.

Then she headed in the bathroom to wash up. She tried to look like she hadn't just spent her entire morning having sex. She wondered why she was even trying to look presentable, considering her mother had witnessed the most intimate moment of her life. She was so intrusive. Why couldn't she just have called? Not that Regina would have answered being so busy wearing Emma's pussy like a mitten and all.

She took a few extra moments to make she was good before she retrieved Emma's "Things to Do with Pussy" t-shirt and brightly printed leggings that Regina had worn back on her drive of shame. "This should be suitable, dear."

"I love this shirt," Emma smiled in gratitude as she hastily pulled on clothes. "So snapchat me later? I might need some motivation to write about how the concept of family is presented in _To Kill a Mockingbird."_

"Yes, I'll snap and chat with you as soon as my mother and Kathryn leave," Regina promised, swallowing the hard lump in her throat. In a way she feared that Emma leaving would ruin the perfect day. She wanted her to stay, because if she left she might not ever come back. She worried things would be different between them.

They weren't very good at 'goodbyes.'

"Hey, what's that grumpy face? Are you upset because I didn't get a chance to get you off?" Emma crossed into the bathroom, placing her hands on Regina's shoulders and forcing her to look her in the eye. "Because I totally have a surprised planned for you tomorrow…"

Regina huffed a bit in confusion about Emma's reference to the next day, but shook her head.

"No…I'm not upset about that, I had a lovely time," she admitted and Regina felt her bottom lip pout out. She couldn't help get mopey.

"Then what's wrong? We had fun, right? Are you upset or something?"

"Well, I don't want you to leave…I'm. I'm afraid it will change things between us," she sighed out heavily and shook her head. Emma immediately wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close right against the "Pussy" t-shirt. She swayed with her gently, placed kissed to her forehead and stroked her hair soothingly.

"I think we both know that I have to go. It would be even harder for you if I stayed. Her mother looked really pissed, and Kathryn…Kathryn looked impressed," Emma chuckled. "You know that I care more about you than just sex, fun and food?"

Regina pulled back and looked at her in astonishment. She hoped that was true, but Regina had a hard time understanding how other people perceived her or felt about her. Especially other people she liked enough to put herself out for.

There was so much to say, but Regina couldn't put her jumbled thoughts into words. Instead she breathed out in rush of air, "You've turned my world upside down."

Emma kissed her lips urgently and then softly popped her lips off of Regina's, she wanted more. No matter how many kissed Emma and she shared it wasn't enough, "You think this is bad? Wait until I give you exotic dancing lessons."

Regina didn't know if that was a threat or a promise.

Emma smiled again, and took her hand. "Come on, I've got to go face homework, and you've got to go face…the _nightmare_ downstairs that awaits."

They walked hand in hand out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Emma grinned brightly, as she passed through the kitchen where Cora and Kathryn were deep in conversation, undoubtedly about Regina and Emma as they sat back and stiffened up the moment they realized they weren't alone.

Regina took tiny steps trying to delay the inevitable for as long as possible.

"Hey, Kathryn, you look slightly less drunk than you did last night. But about that lap dance you wanted I could probably give you a deal since-," Emma spoke loudly.

"Um..no, I don't think that was me…" Kathryn replied nervously, trying to cut Emma off before she embarrassed her in front of Cora.

"My mistake," Emma shrugged before turning her attention Regina's mother, who sat with puckered lips and stormy eyes at the table. "Mrs. Mills…that was great when you did that body shot off of my tummy the other night. We could reenact the moment here if only we had some tequila. Was it? Or was it whisky you preferred?"

"I beg your pardon, please… Regina! Get in here right now," Cora was huffing and Regina was forced to stop watching the train wreck and get right onto the tracks.

"I'm right here, mother, and Emma was just leaving, weren't you?"

"Please get her out of here, and that offensive shirt," Cora waved her hand in dismissal like Emma was trash to be taken out. Regina couldn't stand it.

She grabbed Emma's hand and leaned in for a long, deep kiss, that left to go on probably would have resulted in a further indecent sex show on the kitchen floor. When she finally pulled away, Emma looked dizzy and happily dazed. "Good bye, dear. Drive safe. Thanks again for…coming."

"Wow, thanks for...having me," Emma responded, and blinked a few times before taking off toward the door.

Then she was gone and Regina was alone and thrown to the hungry wolves that were her mother and her traitorous friend. She expected to be bombarded with questions about Emma, about her new lifestyle choices, and every embarrassing tidbit about her sex life. It was best to just allow it. She would have to be honest, and just endure the onslaught.

Cora opened her mouth to speak, and Regina cringed and grabbed the countertop to brace herself for any manner of horrid, offensive question that might come. Her mother could berate her all she wanted, but she wasn't going to allow her to judge and belittle Emma. She was ready as she could be for a comeback.

Finally, Cora looked at Regina with so much malice in her glare, and then gestured at her kitchen where they were all currently sitting.

"What in the _hell_ were you thinking leaving apple reduction to congeal on the pot? Your kitchen is a mess- I put away the eggs and milk that you so carelessly left out, but there is so much syrup all sticky on the plates. Did you leave it like this for hours?"


	47. Chapter 47

Cora continued, "And you had a guest over, and just left your place a mess? This is unacceptable."

"I didn't mean to..I usually don't…things just sort of happened," Regina stammered, so confused and hopped up on emotions she didn't know what was happening. While she did feel guilty about leaving her kitchen a mess, that wasn't really what the most pressing concern here was. Her mother and best friend just walked in on her sexcapades and neither one of them seemed concerned about that.

Regina wanted to hide in shame.

Kathryn tapped the counter to get Regina's attention "Hey, do you have any aspirin? I have a hell of a hangover. I don't know what was in those drinks last night, but that shit was like battery acid."

"That club is known for having rather robust drinks," Cora nodded in understanding, and Regina looked between both of them wondering what her life had become.

"I have so many questions," Regina said as she set about tidying her kitchen, and getting Kathryn something for her hangover, if only to avoid looking her mother in the eye.

"We were concerned about you, darling."

"How so?" Regina gritted. Her mother always did this little routine turning the tables on Regina and making her feel bad about letting her mother trample her personal boundaries.

"I woke up on the floor two steps inside my front door, and realized my car wasn't at my house," Kathryn explained. Regina had promised to get Kathryn safely inside her door and it sounded like that's as exactly as far as she got.

"When I was still panicking, before I remembered about the flat tire and the strippers, Cora called asking how you were doing."

"I'll bet she did," Regina scrubbed at the sticky apple syrup, realizing her right arm was a bit fatigued from all the exercise it had gotten earlier. Regina was already wondering if Emma was thinking of her, and if maybe she'd have a new snapchat.

Cora tapped her coffee cup signaling to Regina for a refill like her home was a restaurant and Regina was a waitress. "We decided to come over here to check on you. When I saw you the other night with your new blonde _friend_ , I grew concerned as you can understand."

"Did Kathryn tell you every detail about Emma?" Regina asked as she poured more coffee and gave Kathryn the side-eye while she pretended to find the ceiling tile fascinating.

"Well, only out of sheer concern. I do hope you made her get tested for venereal disease before you started copulating with her."

"STD's, mother. That's the updated term, and please never say "copulate" again," Regina shuddered.

"Well, since you were so busy undoubtedly getting your jollies off with your young toy, I assumed you forgot it was our day to have Sunday dinner?"

Regina wracked her brain for any mention that she had made plans to host Sunday dinner, and came up empty. The last awkward exchange she'd had with her mother had been Friday night, when they both had words about what Regina had been doing, and the Cirque Du Soleil fiasco.

"I think I'd remember if I made plans to host and cook family dinner," Regina stated looking at Kathryn for help, which never came.

"Now that I know the reasons why you were so distracted…did you use a dental dam before you performed cunnilingus with her?" Cora asked as if she was asking if she had remembered to buy the cilantro at the grocery store.

"Emma's not dirty, or diseased, mother. She's perfectly normal. We're not…I'm not just using her for some fling. I care about her."

"Her stripper name is Cinnamon…" Kathryn chimed in not so helpfully.

"Yes, and my daughter here is Red Delicious. I hope that was a one-time performance and will not become a repeat event. The entire council is already giving me hell about you," Cora's eyes became stormy and Regina bit her lip in attempt to not get embarrassed about what she had done.

"You both knew I had company over. You would have seen Emma's car in the driveway, so why did you barge in on me?" She placed her hands on her hips and scrutinized both her guilty looking friend and mother.

"We were worried, so worried. Kathryn was confused about last night, and I didn't know what kind of company you were keeping. I wanted to check on you and make sure you weren't in danger," Cora explained evenly as if she had rehearsed the answer to that exact question. "Now if you'd like to invite Cinnamon back over for dinner, Zelena is bringing your father over at 7. That gives us a few hours to cook."

"I'm really not in the mood to cook, and I have papers to grade. My students had a term paper on This Side of Paradise to write. I have to get midterms in by tomorrow," Regina was rambling, but she didn't care. There was no way she was going to ask Emma back over to deal with these clowns, especially not in front of her dad and sister.

"We'll cook," Kathryn offered. "We already went to the store before we came over. That Paella and arroz con pollo is not going to cook itself."

"That's true, Regina, you know how I prefer to start paella hours early, but I guess we'll have to rush it. It's not going to be as good," Cora started banging around pots and pans, and running water to boil rice. "Go get the groceries out of my car, please."

Stomping away and outside, Regina hated when her mother took charge and ordered her around, but any excuse to get out and clear her head for a minute was acceptable at this point. She grabbed the grocery bags out of the car and noticed a bottle of rum and mint in with the corn and chicken and other ingredients.

If she was going to get through family dinner after the weekend she'd had she was definitely going to need a mojito.

Things started to calm down around her house. After Kathryn called the Fairy Tailz about her car and they assured her it hadn't been towed away she seemed relieved and a bit more chill. Regina explained that she wouldn't be inviting Emma over for family dinner that night, and Cora smirked but nodded in understanding.

While Kathryn and Cora cooked, Regina had the chance to sneak away and check on Emma under the guise of working. As she plodded up the stairs she heard Cora call after her.

"Darling, make sure to wear something a bit more suitable before your father arrives, and please put some makeup over those disgusting hickeys. Henry doesn't need to know what kind of company you've been keeping."


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: This chapter includes visuals which can be found on ao3 in the story, or on my tumblr exquisitliltart.

Regina looked around her sex cave formerly known as her bedroom and started to pick things up. She pulled the still body warmed sheets off the bed and took them directly to the laundry room to wash.

It helped her feel organized and like things were less chaotic when her home was in order so her mother hadn't been that off base with her concern about the state of her kitchen. Things were changing in Regina's life and she was okay with it, as long as that change stayed positive and involved Emma.

When fresh sheets were on her bed, that regrettably did not smell like Emma, she felt a bit clearer. Clear enough to grade papers, hopefully. Though she eagerly located her phone and her heart rate increased when she saw she had two snap chat notifications.

The first was a picture of Emma, making a kissy face with a super imposed flower crown, and a caption that said, "You're awesome."

The second was a picture of Emma's lap top screen with her name and class number on an otherwise blank word document. "Wish I had some help with this paper…"

Regina smiled at that, and snapped a picture of her own pile of papers that needed grading. "I also need a bit of motivation."

She waited for a moment, wondering if Emma had gotten started yet. A reply came in the form of text. "Did your mean mom and drunk friend leave?"

"No, they are staying and cooking family dinner."

"Shit, I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault, dear. What kind of motivation do you need?" Regina licked her lips and shifted on the bed, she stroked the sore love bites on her neck and thought about how wonderful Emma's body felt under hers.

"Hmm…special pic of a special woman?" Emma responded, and Regina could almost hear the desire dripping through the text.

"Haven't seen enough of me?" She responded with a question, doing her best to flirt a little as she rubbed her foot against her calf and tried to still the strange ache that had started in her heart.

She was floored by how much she missed Emma.

"Never enough," she sent the text and blushed and smiled at how ridiculous she was.

"Send a pic of you in your glasses being all teacher serious and I'll write a page," Emma replied.

Regina complied to Emma's request, although she couldn't get the selfie she wanted. Eventually, she yelled for Kathryn to help her get the perfect angle.

"What do you need?" Kathryn huffed up the stairs, the cooking with Cora and hangover really starting to take a toll. "I would totally blow this popsicle stand but my car is at strip club far, far away."

Regina handed over her phone. "Take a snap of me, working. You owe me."

"You really like Emma don't you?" Kathryn hemmed and hawed at the request, but helped her friend out. "Be careful. When you really like someone you're bound to get hurt."

"Save it. Not everyone is David Nolan," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, and not everyone is that tramp Mary Margaret. Fucking new wives. You're lucky to lock your woman down while she's young an impressionable."

"Kathryn, just take the picture please."

"Is that your sexy face? Do something with your hand… like make a dirty gesture about how you're gonna fuck her next time you see her.."

"That's childish and obscene," Regina said with disgust, but obediently raised her hand and folded her fingers trying to show off the 'shocker' hand gesture. "Like this right?"

"Err, close enough…I think Emma will like it," Kathryn raised her eyebrows as she took the pic and handed the phone back to Regina to send. She typed in a little message and snapped it out.

Emma replied with a selfie, "sexy, what's with ur hand?"

Regina read the message to Kathryn who had made herself at home, and started looking at papers and over Regina's shoulder at her computer, where she was entering grades. "Kathryn, she didn't get the hand thing!"

"That's okay, leave it a mystery."

After a few more back and forth selfies and texts, Regina got down to business and actually got some work done. She spent extra time on Emma's paper, appreciating how thoughtful and well-written she was with a new perspective.

A few hours went by, Kathryn stopping in every now and again to bring Regina another mojito and give her looks about Emma. Regina yawned, almost delirious from mental exhaustion and a little bit drunk. The smell of deliciousness lifting from the kitchen made her realize how hungry she was. At one point, Kathryn took Regina's phone away, scolding her for spending more time sexting her girlfriend than actually grading papers. Regina didn't mind that time because she really did need to focus and get the work done.

When she changed clothes, put makeup over her multiple hickeys. (Really, there were so many it looked like a constellation on her neck.)

Regina went downstairs, just as her father and sister arrived. They hugged and Regina felt naked. Worse than when her mother had caught her boning with no shame like a lion in a nature documentary. This was her daddy, and her sister- Regina never did trust her.

They were just sitting down, Regina hoping to enjoy a nice dinner that she was thankful her mother had prepared and she was able to get her work completed. She was also hoping that neither Kathryn or Cora would bring up the topic of Emma.

That's when Regina noticed an extra place setting at the table. Right next to where she usually sat. "Who is that for? Who else is coming over?"

The doorbell rang at that exact moment, and suddenly Regina knew. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Kathryn, you didn't?"

Kathryn just grinned wickedly. "You better go let her in." She dropped her iPhone onto Regina's empty plate. She grabbed it and looked at the recently sent messages, and there was a snap of a full plate of delicious food. Captioned, "Come over & get it" with a kissy symbol.

Regina's mouth went wide and she started to panic. She jumped out of her chair and pulled Kathryn aside and hissed in her ear, "You preyed upon her weakness! How dare you impersonate me?"

Kathryn just pointed at Cora who was humming happily to herself, "It was all her idea."


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: I've never had so many reviews on a story, as of writing this 997. That is insane! There might be something to this actually updating regularly thing…thank you, thank you!**

…

Regina didn't have a chance to react or get angry with her mother, not when Emma was waiting at the front door, and Regina's dad was blissfully unaware and awaiting his dinner. Zelena was helping to make more mojitos and in typical fashion complaining about the lack of quality fresh mint.

Everything was new and fragile between the two women. Regina didn't even know if Emma seriously wanted to date her, or what they were even doing. It was far too early to introduce Emma to her father. Regrettably, Emma had already met Cora, and that was ill-fated enough. _She was confused as to why Cora even invited Emma back to the house for dinner?_

The question weighed on her mind as she gritted her teeth in anger and flung open the front door. As soon as she laid eyes on Emma everything else faded away and nothing else mattered except this gorgeous woman at her front door.

She had dressed up in a white blouse, black skinny cut dress slacks. She looked like a dream, her hair was piled up in a perfect blonde braid. Why did she have to be so smolderingly sexy?

"Hey," Emma greeted her with a smile that lit up her entire face and hit like tractor beam straight to Regina's heart. She got all doe-eyed and butterflied returning the sentiment.

"Hey," Regina replied when she remembered how to breathe again.

Emma pulled her hand out from behind her back and presented Regina with a bouquet of flowers. It was like a fairytale wrapped up in the awkward pressure of family judgment.

"That food smells delicious…" Emma started to make her way into the house, but Regina put up her arm, her smile fading as she looked over her shoulder. Emma misunderstanding her hesitation, leaned forward and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Mmm, thank you," Regina pulled back from the kiss to eagerly smell her bouquet of blood red roses. She preened for a moment at the thoughtful gesture. Then swallowed unsure of how to prepare Emma for the situation. It would be rude to explain that Kathryn and Cora had hijacked her phone and were the masterminds behind inviting Emma over for dinner. Emma would likely grow upset at that and question if Regina even wanted her there.

"Um…so you're probably busy writing that paper. I don't allow extensions, even for pretty women, but I wanted to see you one more time today, since we were cut short earlier. I can make you up a plate to go?" Regina tried to sound casual, but even on her best day she could never pull it off. She always sounded intense and it raised Emma's suspicions immediately.

She peered over Regina's arm where she was still trying to block her entrance into the house and caught Regina just knew Emma could see into the dining room.

Distracted she replied, "Nope, I finished my paper thanks to your motivation." Emma soon confirmed it, "God, your family…there's more of them?"

Giving up the ghost, Regina hung her head in confirmation. Sighing wearily and waving her hand, finally letting Emma have the choice to come inside. "I'm afraid so. The Mills have multiplied. My father is here, my older sister, Zelena and of course, you've met my mother and close family friend, Kathryn."

"Wonderful," Emma seethed, her eyes becoming wide as she took Regina's hand. "Are they planning to try and eat me alive?"

"I hope they will behave," Regina leaned into Emma's side and plastered on a smile she reserved just for her family. She took a deep breath and led Emma into the dining room. All the pre-dinner preparation stopped cold and a silence fell when Regina and Emma appeared. She could feel her father staring Emma up and down, and a quick glance at Zelena confirmed she was blatantly staring.

"Hi," Emma waved and smiled. She kept hold of Regina walking straight up to papa Mills and extending her hand. "I'm Emma, pleasure to meet you."

"Hello," Henry replied, slightly befuddled as he extended his hand and shook Emma's back.

"Have a seat, dear," Cora slinked up behind them, her face a mysterious smile. "Can't have the food getting cold. Thank you so much for joining us, Emma. I'm so glad that Regina insisted you come back over for dinner."

Regina let her mother take charge, nothing terrible had happened yet. This might actually be okay. Of course, that changed when Zelena spoke up, "So Emma, how do you know my sister?"

"Uh…I go to Storybrooke Community College," Emma shifted in her seat and looked down at her plate.

"One of Regina's students. How sweet," Zelena added. There was an awkward pause.

"Mother this dish is delicious, thank you for cooking," Regina interjected, and then started to eat exaggerating how much she was enjoying the food.

"Very good, Cora," Henry agreed as the sound of forks hitting plates took over.

"Pass that pitcher of mojitos, please," Kathryn requested with a slight slur in her voice. Regina made a note to check in on her with the drinking.

"So Emma tell us about yourself?" Cora asked trying to pry out more information. "More importantly, tell us what you like about my daughter."

"Well, as you all know, one way or another, I dance, and…"

"A dancer?" My, my!" Henry perked up at that. "Meringue, Salsa, mambo?"

"Yeah, I know those dances…but what I do is mainly a bit um…contemporary," Emma searched for the word, realizing that Regina's father had no idea what her chosen profession was.

"Regina used to dance as a talent in her pageants. Say, after dinner, perhaps you could teach us a few moves? Show us old-timers a thing or two," Henry winked in excitement and took a long swallow of his mojito, while Regina blushed bright red.

Kathryn snorted loudly and then hiccupped, "Yes, I'd like to learn how to twerk."

"Kathryn!" Regina scolded her, and Emma put a calming hand on her knee.

She looked at Regina as if to say, I've got this. Then she turned to Kathryn and winked, "Totally got you covered."

Cora watched silently, that mysterious smile rapt on her face. When dinner proceeded without further incident, the topic of conversation turning from Emma to Zelena and her new puppy, Pistachio, Regina breathed a tiny sigh of relief.

When everyone had their fill, Cora started to gather up empty plates and beckoned Emma into the kitchen for 'a word.'

Nervously, Regina tried to focus on anything but what was happening in private between her untrustworthy mother and her maybe girlfriend. They emerged without scratches.

At first opportunity, when everyone else was moving into the living room for the after dinner dance lessons, that Regina's father was so intent on, Regina volunteered that she and Emma would clean up the kitchen. (Clearly, that was the priority.)

"Are you okay?" Regina asked the moment they were in private. "Has my mother traumatized you? Did she threaten you." She searched Emma's eyes looking for torment and signs of unrest.

"No…" Emma appeared confused. "Well, yes, a light bit of threatening."

"I knew it, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Emma hugged Regina and rubbed her back to soothe her distress. "Your mom thinks I'm like perfect for you, and she only warned me that if I do anything to hurt you, I'm as good as dead. So there's that."

Regina nodded blankly, trying to make sense of this evening. "So there's that…she didn't try to steal your blood or urine, did she?"

Emma laughed, "why would she do that?"

"She asked me if we were being safe, and if you were disease free," Regina admitted.

"I am, you're the first person I've slept with for a very long time…"

"Me too…" Regina slapped her palm to her head at her faux pas. "I mean, I haven't…had sexual relations with anyone for a long, long time...and as you know, you're the first woman."

"I plan on making up for that worldly injustice," Emma kissed her forehead. "Alright, are we good?"

Surprisingly, Regina was good. She was really, really good. She nodded as if she was checking herself over for injuries after a fall.

"Let's go teach your dad how to twerk!"


	50. Chapter 50

**This feels right.**

 **Molly Shannon as Sally OMalley from Saturday Night Live:**

 **Tony Soprano** : Oh!, oh!, whoa! Stop the music![music stops] Lady, you call that a sexy dance? You didn't even take off your clothes.

 **Sally O'Malley** : Look, anyone can strip but I was born to strut. This lady train is coming down the tracks. Let me tell you, the caboose is a little loose but I like to KICK![kicks] , STRETCH![stretches] and KICK![kick] I'M 50! 50 years old.

 **Paulie Walnuts** : She can move pretty good, T. How old you think she is? 43? 44?

 **Tony Soprano** : She said she's 50! Freakin' moron!

 **Uncle Junior** : You're crazy. She's not a day over 49.

 **Tony Soprano** : Lady, have you ever given a lap dance?

 **Sally O'Malley** : Sweetheart, I've done more laps than Seabiscuit. Put me in the starting gate, watch me go, this jockey's number is the big 5-0!

 **A/N: Yes, it's chapter 50! And I stretched over 1000 reviews! I've consulted with lucky reviewer 1000, KYgoodness, and promised to deliver a special request. So here's part 1 of your prize, KY ;).**

… **.**

Monday morning:

Regina was horny. This fact didn't come as a surprise. She was trying to get back into teacher mode, she had a habit of going through her dictionary and looking up new words. It helped her feel powerful, and less stressed. She was stressing a little considering she felt so different internally, and she wondered if her students would see a change? Also, Emma would be back in her 10am class and Emma had promised a special surprise.

So she absently flipped through her dictionary to word 'horny.'

 _horn·y ˈhôrnē/adjective_

 _2\. informal_

 _feeling or arousing sexual excitement._

 _synonyms: aroused, sexually aroused, oversexed, excited, stimulated, titillated, inflamed, passionate; lecherous, lascivious, lustful, salacious, lewd; informal turned on, hot, hot to trot, hot and bothered; formal concupiscent_

 _"she admitted to being a bit horny during dinner"_

Concupiscent. Yep, that was exactly what Regina was feeling. All of that and more: synonyms and definitions. She barely had to cover her hickies, and she no longer had that delicious sore post sex feeling. Her nipples weren't even sensitive anymore. What was the world coming to?

She needed an Emma fix, which is why she started her day with panties, but lifted her ass and rolled the black strip of satin down her legs hurriedly in the car before her work day started. Yeah, she wanted to recapture that feeling.

Regina always prided herself on her appearance and looking nice for class. She usually wore a modest dress or a power suit with a vest, but today she pulled out all the stops and wore one of her more expensive dresses.

It was an Alexandra Wang navy blue, sleeveless tank dress with a zipper that started in the middle of her waist, wrapped around the back and down over her hip. The dress's slit was uneven, and was akin to being the verifiable mullet of dresses: business on the right leg down to her knee, and a party on the left, with a nice expanse of thigh showing. (but only on one leg so it wasn't too inappropriate.) She bit her lip, hoping Emma would like it, and took a moment to remember.

The evening before, all of the family had actually had a ton of fun with Emma. Nothing untoward. It was like a PG rated bachelor party. Emma seemed to enjoy herself too. She was in her element and even got Henry to shake his hips and lifts his hands giving.

He whooped it up in a fit of big belly laughs that Regina tried to remember a time when she had seen her father so damned carefree and happy, and failed. His dance moves left something to be desired, but he wasn't auditioning to be the next stripper at Fairy Tailz…at this point, Regina wouldn't even find it surprising if he was. Her world had been flipped upside down.

Regina got to be the lucky volunteer who Emma demonstrated twerking on. She was pretty sure that twerking was a style of dance that could be done independent of a partner, but Regina wasn't one to correct the expert. Especially, not when she was benefiting from the delicious sight and feel of Emma's ass rapidly working over her lap. It was all she could do to keep her hands off, and even still her mother was encouraging her to squeeze by miming grabby hands.

It also helped matters that Emma was really, really good at dancing. Her body was made for it, and Regina was in awe, not only because of the twerking. She rolled her hips, and her arms movements were on point. She had this feminine grace, mixed with a hint of masculine confidence that was captivating. Every move was fluid yet polished. She was amazing and beautiful, and Regina wanted to throw her over her shoulder and haul her to bed caveman style for a hearty ravishing.

But she had to fight for Emma's attention, as her whole family (sans Kathryn who passed out like a potato in the corner) was falling in love with her as much as Regina was.

Emma managed to impress Henry, Zelena and even Cora when they put on some Latin tunes and Emma got down to business showing off her cha-cha-cha and the way she put the 'gay' in merengue was phenomenal. They laughed and drank and had a good old party in Regina's living room on Sunday Funday, and by the end of the night when they were tired from dancing and breathless from laughter, they finally had to turn down…for what? Work, school, Monday…

The weekend had seemed to stretch out _over two weeks_ , but in other ways it went by in the blink of an eye. So much had happened and when Emma regretfully informed her with a long hug and a promising kiss she had to go home and prepare for the week, she was naturally filled with sadness…and after all that contact twerking she was pent up as fuck. Like the horniest girl at the ball…or rather the horniest teacher at Storybrooke Community College- (Mr. Gold might have tied for that honor.)

Regina walked into class like it was just another manic Monday. She unpacked her papers and set up her lecture as students started filing in. Some did a bit of small talk asking her casually about her weekend. She replied with an air of mystery, and just that it was a good one.

She would be handing out papers, and collecting the next round. She had given Emma an A, not because she was A ++ in the sack, but because she deserved the grade. As students walked in, Regina went about distributing her students' papers and collecting the new ones, all while watching for Emma to strut in.

The clock struck 10am and Emma was yet to arrive. Regina took a seat at her desk, and surveyed her students through new eyes. Taking a deep breath she was about to begin her lecture and turned on her computer to broadcast her notes on the next unit: Shakespeare.

Then Emma walked in, a bright smile on her face as she locked eyes with Regina immediately. It took all of her willpower to stay seated behind her desk instead of jumping up and greeting her with a kiss. She cleared her throat and took in Emma's appearance, just as she noticed Emma was admiring hers.

She wore tight black skinny jeans with a very baggy shirt over top. As she approached Regina's desk she was holding out her paper. She walked right up and pressed her hips against the edge of the desk boldly. She handed over the paper and pointed to the pink sticky note on top. Regina looked down at it, and read silently:

"I'm packing."

Regina blinked in confusion, unsure what the cryptic message meant. That's when Emma subtly raised the hem of her bag shirt and showed off the impressive, hard bulge that started at her crotch and extended down the tightly sleeved thigh.

Alarm bells and whistles fired in synapse in Regina's brain, her eyes widening. She had to control her surprise. Emma smiled cheekily, and took a seat, right in front.


	51. Chapter 51

"What, with my tongue in your tail? nay, come again,  
Good Kate; I am a gentleman."  
― **William Shakespeare** , **The Taming of the Shrew**

…

" _England's_ _national poet_ _, and the "Bard of Avon."_

Regina looked up at her prepared lecture and read the first line to herself, her vision dimmed and her knees got shaky. She couldn't do it. How on earth was she supposed to teach class, knowing that her precious, sweet Emma was wearing a strap on cock right in front of her? Probably just waiting to pound her pussy with it the moment class was over. Regina felt her inner muscles clench deliciously.

Her mouth was dry. She stood awkward in front of her waiting class, all eyes on her. She was completely thrown off her game. She made the mistake of looking at Emma, and underneath the thin desk top, she spread her legs and lightly ran her fingers over the sharp outline of the cock in her pants. Oh fuck, Regina thought as her body temperature started to rise up and her pussy started to pulse in time with her heart beat.

She had to act fast and think of something to cut her lecture short.

"Alright, class as you know, (if you completed the reading,) today we are starting our unit on Shakespeare. Please take the next 5 minutes to make a list of everything you know about England's national poet... if you don't know anything...that's okay, write down something you'd like to learn," Regina covered nicely and practically stumbled over to her desk, sitting down and pulling out a pen and paper. Anything to not look at Emma subtly stroking her big dick…

She started to make a list, but not about Shakespeare, it turned out to be things Regina had discovered about herself in a little over a week:

 _1) She loved women._ Last week she realized she was approximately 90% gay, but now she would up that percentage to 120% gay. How did she never know this before she met Emma? But why wouldn't she: women are hot and yummy (see point 4 for details.)

 _2) She liked being bossed around and teased_. But not too much, her patience wore thing.

 _3) She liked not wearing panties in public._ Especially at work, she could feel the sweet, stickiness of her arousal starting to wet the outer lips of her pussy and with no panties the feeling was very pronounced.

 _4) She adored the taste of Emma._ She could spend all day with her head buried between her legs, running her tongue up and down, sucking and slipping in her fingers to bring her off in that glorious, orgasmic way...

 _5) She had a newfound love of showering._ But getting down and dirty, not clean.

 _6) She liked giving spankings._ Not because she wanted to cause hurt; but the sting caused excitement for both of them. She probably liked getting a spanking too, but that was a discovery yet to be had.

 _7) She'd never felt so free and uninhibited._ Slowly, surely she was shedding her crippling worry and growing into herself, and her life. Even if something happened between Emma and she and they were no longer together, she was forever changed for good (to borrow from Wicked.)

She looked up at the clock and realized that five minutes was up and her class was looking around bored, and playing on their phones. Regina took a deep breath and started her lecture. The whole time she couldn't stop thinking about what Emma was planning to do. As she talked about "The Taming of the Shrew" and "A Midsummer's Night's Dream" she wondered how Emma was feeling.

Did she know how much of an impact she was having on Regina just by having the audacity to wear that thing in her classroom? Was she turned on too? Did she feel secretly powerful wearing that?

And most importantly, Regina couldn't get a handle on exactly how big it was. She was dying to know. Could she take it? Would it feel good or would it hurt? Aside from fingers and her tiny vibrator, the biggest thing Regina had up in there was the gyno's speculum, and that was only once a year. At any rate, she was dying to find out what it would feel like, and what position(s) Emma would have her in.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and checked the clock for the 100th time in the past 20 minutes. If Emma was going to torture her with a sticky note, Regina was going to torture her back. Now, note passing in class was discouraged, but it didn't happen with frequency anymore due to snapchat and much faster and more discreet technological means of note passing. Emma had cell phone out on her desk, and Regina had an idea.

"Ashley, will you please read to the class from page 10 on about Shakespeare's early life," Regina had a student she knew was kind of a slow reader start to read the very long biography, while she texted Emma under her desk.

She made sure Emma got the notification even though her phone was on silent. By the look on her face she had received the message loud and clear:

" _I'm not wearing panties, and I'm already soaked."_

The thrill she got from sending that text was unbelievable. It was now a long, slow torturous wait until the bell rang.

The class had now had a thorough introduction to Shakespeare, but all Regina had on her mind was getting a thorough introduction to Emma's toy. The class had learned about the bard's early life, his professional life, and been introduced to the style and culture surrounding theater at the time when the class period was finally up. Regina waited expectantly, not daring to move from her desk, as the students filed out. Emma stayed seated, a hungry look in her eyes.

"Miss. Mills, would you mind if I turned up for office hours? I think I need some of your expert assistance. I mean this subject is so _hard_ …"

Regina sat back and smiled knowingly, "why of course not, dear. You know I'm always available to my students for whatever need arises."

"Yeah, you are… willing to bend over backwards I'm sure."

Regina was usually methodical and orderly when packing up her things, but she had never crammed papers into her bag as quickly as she did today in order to race back to her office with Emma trailing close behind.

She really hoped that none of her other students were hoping to get some face time with her that day.


	52. Chapter 52

"Say my name

And every color illuminates

We are shining

And we will never be afraid again" -Florence And The Machine – "Spectrum (Say My Name)"

A/N: Warnings for strap-on sex and anal play.

…

"Lock the door," Regina ordered breathlessly as Emma slipped inside her office. Regina couldn't wait for Emma to slip something inside her as she closed the blinds tight and made sure no one walking by could see through the windows.

"Locked," Emma announced with a haughty click of her tongue as she freely strutted forward and caught Regina around the waist pulling her close. She could feel the hard toy against her butt, and she tensed up in anticipation.

"No panties, huh? Do you even know what that does to me?" Emma asked, her voice rich and deep, laden with want. "Do you even know what _you_ do to me?"

Letting out a short breath, Regina attempted to act cross and admonish Emma for pulling that (not so little) stunt during class. "Do you know how difficult it was for me to teach this morning? Ever since I saw…the -that thing in your pants."

"This thing?" Emma took Regina's hand and brought it down to rub up the length of the pronounced toy jutting out. She took her time feeling along the bulge and up to press her palm into the body heat radiating out from Emma's core. She pressed in and rubbed back and forth working up some friction.

"Okay, you're getting a bit ahead of yourself. Come here, I want to show you my cock, Emma pushed Regina across the room, walking in tandem. She sat down in Regina's big overstuffed leather desk chair and patted her lap.

Glancing once toward the door, Regina hesitated for a moment, feeling the need to check if it was well and truly locked. Emma's patience had run out apparently, as Regina felt hands wrap around her waist and pulled her down onto Emma's lap. She twisted so they could kiss, and she delighted in the sensation of being able to do so freely.

Another sensation that was new, was the ever prominent feel of the hard toy against her butt. She churned her hips against it, and Emma growled, kissing harder. Her need growing more and more obvious with each second, as Regina felt her strong hands trace up over her hips and waist, to finally knead her breasts and pinch her nipples through the fabric of her dress.

"How much time do we have?"

Regina nipped at Emma's bottom lip and murmured, "Enough, if you fuck me now."

She didn't want to wait any more. Some teasing was okay, but she needed this new experience now. She was already positive she was going to love every second of it.

Emma stood up abruptly, forcing Regina to her feet along with her; she grabbed the edge of her desk for support and smiled wickedly at the urgency. Yes, they were certainly on the same page. Regina was already spreading her legs and lifting her dress for Emma like some kind of hungry slut.

She heard the telltale sound of jeans being unzipped and chanced a look behind her to see Emma pull out a dark purple shiny dildo. It was harnessed on and the size was rather impressive, but it wasn't gargantuan. Previously, she'd been certain that she trusted Emma and everything they did together would be enjoyable, but she hadn't been certain that she would enjoy this type of penetration. What if she couldn't cum? What if it hurt?

Emma had the intuition to ask before they went any further, "Do you want this? If you don't want to be fucked like this, tell me, okay?"

How could she say no when Emma was standing there, eyes blazing with lust, hips forward displaying the rigid cock. The sight of the harness alone, slung low on her hips highlighting her perfect set of abs was already making her body beg like Pavlov's dog. Her pussy was drooling to be boned.

"I want it- fuck me, God, please fuck me," she was embarrassed at the almost desperate whine that came out, but just those few words made Emma tremble visibly.

"I have been thinking about this moment for days. Bend over. Skirt up."

Regina hadn't even been touched yet, but she could feel Emma's eyes all over her. She eagerly assumed the position, she pressed her cheek down on the cool, smoothness of her desk top, and pulled her dress as high as she could letting the expensive material bunch carelessly around her wait. Sticking out her ass like this felt very vulnerable. She felt Emma's hands gently on the back of her thighs, and realized she had gotten down on her knees between Regina's legs.

A quick lick from Emma's tongue on her inner thigh increased the heat pulsing through her pussy and had Regina's automatically grinding her hips back looking for contact. She needed it so bad; she was going to die from the anticipation. More of that warm, wonderful, wet tongue, humming along merrily tasting and readying her drenched hole before Emma brought out the big guns.

It made it even more erotic for her: the vulnerability, not being able to see what was going on, but willingly taking every touch that Emma would give. Then Emma stopped her tongue bath, rose to her feet and lightly touched her lower back. The tip of the toy brushed against her pussy, Emma moaned, "Wow…God, you are gorgeous."

"Put it in, please…" there was that begging, again Regina didn't know where that came from. It didn't come as a surprise given that Emma made her lose all sense of self control. Still it was embarrassingly needy. Her cheeks flushed bright as her hair hung like a curtain over her face. She took a deep breath and let the slow waves of pleasure begin. Emma was massaging her pussy lips, coating the plastic cock in Regina's natural lubricant.

It was maddening how slow she was going, but when Regina tried to rush her by pushing her ass up and her hips back, Emma pushed her lower back, back down on the desk. Her thighs were trembling with an almost electric like energy, and her calf muscles started to burn just a little from the position she was in.

"Ooh, fuck," Emma groaned as she slid in the first couple inches. "It's stretching you so good."

Regina could feel it slowly filling her up, stretching her from the inside, and her pussy was nothing if not accommodating. The same manners and etiquette Regina had learned early extended to her vagina when hosting a friendly guest: shower compliments, offer a beverage…

All etiquette flew out the window when Emma grabbed Regina's ass cheeks and started to drive in a little bit harder. The full sensation multiplied coupled with a tiny tinge of pain, and a whole lot of pleasure. That toy was sure hitting the spot, and Regina started to chase after a deep building pressure in her low belly.

"That's amazing, oh God yes!" Regina was getting louder with each erratic driving thrust inside her. The harder the better was the key in this raw primal game, and Emma knew exactly what she was doing. She seemed to be enjoying herself as well, as Regina lost more and more of herself over to sheer pleasure.

She was being fucked senseless, and was vaguely aware that she had bucked up off of the desk and alternated between gritting her teeth to handle the immense pleasure and open mouthed panting moans.

Right before she was about to lose it, her body unable to hold any more pressure before detonating like an orgasmic bomb, she felt Emma spread her deliciously jiggling ass cheeks and spread them. An out of this world feeling hit Regina like lightning bolts when Emma pressed her thumb straight against asshole, applying just a little bit of pressure, but enough to send Regina into verifiable hysterics.

"How does that feel?" Emma's voice was low and uneven, her breathing rate heavy from the exertion of keeping fucking pace. "I'm taking your ass."

"More! More…oh, fuck, Emma, what are you doing to me?" Regina spat back as she struggled to speak.

"Come for me…I'm fucking you with my big cock and making you cum," Emma replied punctuating her sentence with another hard thrust and obliged on the demand for 'more'- sliding a finger fully into Regina's ass effectively giving her the most brilliant and intense full feeling she'd ever experienced.

It was only another second until she was cumming all over Emma's cock; her inner muscles spasmed as her pussy worked and milked it for all she was worth. She loved every moment of being filled, stretched and banged. It certainly provided the most intense orgasm she'd ever had- more than she had ever imagined was possible.

As her knees turned to jelly and she sagged backwards against Emma's hips, trying to wring every morsel of dazzling delight from her orgasm, she realized she was far beyond the point of no return. Hopelessly, addicted to everything Emma had to offer- whether it is kisses and care or cock in her pussy and a finger in her ass. She wanted all of it.


	53. Chapter 53

"You feel good. You feel right. You're so good." -Goldfrapp "Tiptoe"

 **A/N: As always I want to show my appreciation to everyone who is reading my little dirty story here and keeping me motivated to amble toward the finish line.**

…

In the long list of many 'firsts' for Regina she was feeling something deep inside that she couldn't quite name. Emma's dildo was still deep inside her, but she was fully aware of that. This was a different feeling.

Regina wasn't very good at showing her thanks. She wasn't entirely selfish, she did give charitably, but she wasn't quick to give compliments or the first to be the hero in the case of an emergency.

In this moment, all she could think about was how lucky she was. She was counting her blessings- Emma had stripped away (no pun intended) all those years of built up layers of entitlement and privilege leaving her bare and aching with the urgent need to express her gratitude.

In this case, the more love she received the more she wanted to give (pun intended.) She'd certainly never ever thought about the idea of expressing her gratitude sexually, but the way she communicated with Emma was transcendental: straight to the heart through the vag.

Reluctantly, she pulled herself up from Emma's lap, and mourned first the loss of body heat, and second, the suddenly empty feeling when the toy slid out. Being emotionally open and physically open was a huge awakening. Regina wished they had all day to soak up one another's comfort, or at the very least wished she had a roll of Bounty extra absorbent paper towels to soak up all of the smooth liquid coating her thighs.

She turned and looked at Emma: her pants were down around her ankles, her shirt was bunched up showing off those sculpted abs. Her whole beautiful body was slack and low in the chair. She was so cool and so casual.

Most, notably that dark purple dildo was shinier than ever -coated with pearly cum.

Emma smirked in that mysterious naughty way she had, "Do you want to clean it off?"

"I was just thinking I don't have any napkins or paper towels in here. I can go to the teacher's lounge and grab a few…" Regina frowned, it killed her to leave a mess.

Emma interrupted with a laugh, her shoulders jiggling, and then she got very serious, "I meant…never mind."

"What?" Regina leaned toward her and placed her hands on her knees.

Emma blushed, and turned her gaze slowly down from Regina's eyes to the toy. Regina stared at it in confusion.

"Did you want me to-," Regina started, but Emma finally worked up the courage to ask her for what she wanted.

When she finally did speak her voice was as rough as gravel, "I was going to ask…would you be willing to clean it with your tongue? Taste yourself on it?"

"Oh…" She thought about it for a moment, realizing that when she signed up for lesbianism she thought the expectation to suck cock wouldn't factor in.

Emma took in a deep breath and held it, her belly puffing out adorably as Regina watched. "For me?"

The painfully aroused look on Emma's face told her all she needed to know. She could see she wanted it badly, but it was obvious she didn't want to pressure Regina into doing something she didn't want to do. How could she refuse, when Emma had already given her memories of a fucking that would last a lifetime. She might have to put that poetic sentiment in her annual Christmas letter.

Without another word, and without breaking eye contact, she dipped her head and opened her mouth, touching the just the tip of her tongue to the tip of the toy. Emma's eyes went dark and she relaxed visibly, letting out a groan of delight at the decidedly stimulating visual.

"Is this what you want?" Regina asked getting bolder, and accustomed to the taste of the plastic and her own juices.

"Oh fuck, yes. I love it…its so good," Emma breathed out in encouragement. Regina loved the pronounced effect she was drawing out of her lover. It was fun, showing off her tongue, keeping that eye contact as she licked every inch and every side of the toy squeaky clean. She did hate to leave a mess.

And when there was no more cum to lick off or suck down, Emma loosened the harness just enough, and pulled the toy off to the side, as she threaded her fingers against Regina's scalp and pushed her face forward straight into her swollen and drenched pussy. "Please…I'm dying for your mouth," Emma begged sounding helpless and in need.

Regina was already feeling sympathy arousal pangs as her clit twitched and she grew wet all over. She barely stopped to take a breath, before grabbing Emma's hips and bringing her all the way to the edge of her seat. Emma gave herself over completely as she happily hooked her knees over Regina's shoulders.

She looked up one more time to see those heavy lidded eyes as Emma pinched at her own nipple absently. It was the most erotic sight she'd ever seen. Then she dove her face straight into that pussy like she was in a pie eating contest. She was going for a gold star, blue ribbon, cheering for the home team, moment as she put all her love and all that good intentioned chartable spirit into giving her Emma a good fucking and a sweet memory of her own to cherish.

In her limited sexual experience there should never be a rush to make a woman gush, but they were already on borrowed time. Technically, Regina was getting paid for this. Why did she have to find sex at work so hot, or was she just that far gone on Emma?

She wanted to forget all her responsibilities and repeat this whole orgasmic cycle over and over for the rest of the day, but as Emma was about to hit her big moment, she had to cover her mouth to muffle her excitement.

Someone had the audacity to knock repeatedly on Regina's office door. And it didn't sound like they intended to give up and go away anytime soon.


	54. Chapter 54

**Before you start reading this chapter I dare you to comment on who you think is at the door… I'd really like to know who you think it is.. I really do. For reasons.**

 **Do it now.. okay?…**

 **Did you do it yet? No? …**

… **I'm waiting…**

 **..Great, thanks!... Proceed….**

…

"Tryin' to get control/Pressure's takin' its toll

Stuck in the middle zone/I just want you alone

My guessing game is strong/Way too real to be wrong

Caught up in your show/Yeah, at least now I know" –Lady Gaga "Perfect Illusion"

 **A/N: Thanks to the goddesses: Tori Amos and Lady Gaga for dropping new, long-awaited tracks today!**

….

Regina froze in place mid lick, and turned her head as far as she could toward the door without breaking the ever important tongue to clit contact.

"Oh no, I've got to…don't stop…like seriously don't!" Emma uncovered her mouth and whisper-yelled at Regina to help speed the process up. "Suck… yeah."

The adrenaline spike of knowing someone was right on the other side of the door pounding away ever more insistently than Emma had even pounded Regina with her strap on was a heady mix of equal parts panic and excitement.

Regina did her best to help Emma; she always did her best.

The thrill of almost getting caught was why they were doing their salacious acts while practically in public. And shit, Regina grimly thought to her mother and Kathryn walking in just the day before. But, Regina maintained that incident hadn't been her fault. She hadn't invited it, or put herself in a risky position. It had been perfectly private-in her bedroom.

Regina should know by now that people have no respect for boundaries.

Today was a bit different. This wasn't quite as perfect or private…Would whoever was at the door just go away already? Emma was bucking into her mouth like no tomorrow, cum was running down Regina's chin and lips, and even though it was only a few seconds, it felt like an eternity until finally Emma was done. While they both would have enjoyed basking in the afterglow there was no time for that.

The true panic began, as Regina lifted herself to her feet clumsily wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, and tried to fix her hair.

It was as lost cause.

She opened her desk drawer and furiously searched for a small vile of perfume she aimed it at Emma's crotch and shot a spray up her own dress, before lifting her hand high into the air and spraying a heavy cloud of "Dolce & Gabbana's Velvet Desert."

Regina was well aware that she was spraying away money. It was $300 for a 50ML vial, but she had to cover up the smell of musky sex. She might have overdone the spritzing.

"Help me," Emma whined through gritted teeth, she had both hands around the purple toy and it looked like she was trying to rip it off, but it seemed to have gotten caught in the harness.

"Get your pants up," Regina bent over and started her own battle with Emma's tight, tight, black jeans. It was extra difficult to get them up over her legs and hips because her skin was a bit sweaty, and she was trying to focus on pulling quickly, but she was clumsy and slow despite her best efforts. "Take that—thingy off and shove it into my-," Regina pointed at the bobbing dildo and sputtered in frustration.

"Shove it where?" Emma hummed coolly, "So soon again?"

Regina got right up into her face, and slapped her dick with her palm, "This is not the time to be making jokes…we could both be in serious trouble here. Now put your cock in my desk drawer and look...look like you're…normal."

She cringed as she whispered, gesturing wildly at Emma's crotch as she crossed the room, glaring back at Emma to make sure she was in compliance before unlocking her office door. "Coming!" she yelled to alert whoever was on the other side that she was perfectly in control and was only held up due to an in-depth...discussion. Yes, that was what she would say: a _deep dive_ into English, and she had gotten a bit _tongue tied_ …God, why did her once professional brain have to get fried in a sex fire?

She looked back one more time at Emma who gave her a very worried glance, but it was too late. Regina had approached the door and knew that the click of her heels (she'd kept them on) could be heard on the other side.

Taking a long steadying, deep breath, she took inventory of her body. Her dress was a bit crinkled, her hair was extra fluffy, her lipstick was obviously smeared off entirely… her inner thighs were coated not only in wetness but Velvet Desert perfume. And Emma had barely gotten her jeans up…

She flung open the door.

"Regina, where ever have you been? You missed Dean Gold's address to the teachers…he introduced our newest associate professor," Maleficent stepped into the office and took one look at Regina and then stole a glance at Emma who had moved over to the other sex chair in the office, who was trying and failing to look casual. She had her leg crossed over the other and her arms crossed over her lap at an unnatural angle.

Maleficent paused mid-train of thought and Regina gasped lightly in alarm. She realized that Emma had not taken off the dildo. It must have really been stuck- better in the harness than inside Regina. She froze in her tracks, as Maleficent smirked and whirled around. She fixed her with a knowing look and winked while placing her hands on her hips. She spent an agonizing moment sniffing the air in an over dramatic fashion, "What's that smell in here? Is it _Cinnamon_?"

Maleficient knew exactly what was going on, and Regina didn't think it was cute.

Before she had time to explain or respond, she realized that Mal wasn't alone. A timid looking brunette stepped in from the doorway and entered Regina's office. "Hmm, it is a curious scent…I don't smell any cinnamon…"

"Who are you?" Regina lost her manners for a moment and snapped.

"Hello, oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt…but I wanted to meet everyone," the woman said in a far too chipper voice as Regina narrowed her eyes, struggling to figure out how she knew that irritating little woman.

"Mary Margaret!" Emma exclaimed, but made no move to get up.

"Yes, I was just bringing her for a round of introductions," Mal drawled, "Our newest teacher at Storybrooke Community College: Mary Margaret Blanchard-Nolan."

This was David's new tramp wife! That's who this bitch was. Regina started to seethe in anger. She should have known Mary Margaret had to leave her previous teaching job because of the scandal. Actually, because dear old bitter Kathryn kept showing up during class and calling Mary Margaret a slut in front of the kids. She also slapped her across the face (the assault charges were eventually dropped.)

The one who he cheated on with Kathryn, and somehow this woman was also a friend of Emma's? Regina blinked rapidly, wincing as she watched in horror as the tramp bitch bounced over to Emma with her arms spread wide.

She was going in for a hug and Emma was slowly standing up, with a horrified expression on her face. The hug was sheer inevitability; Mary Margaret didn't seem like the type to let anyone escape from a hug.

Regina could do nothing to help Emma avoid a very awkward poke…


	55. Chapter 55

"Step back you're dancing kinda close  
I feel a little poke coming through  
On you  
Now girl I know you felt it  
But boo, you know I can't help it  
You know what I wanna do" -Next "Too Close"

…

Regina watched helplessly as Emma squeezed Mary Margaret as close as possible to avoid raising suspicion, while trying to keep her hips back and the dildo from ramming into her hip.

Maleficent was biting her lip and Regina knew she had questions.

After a verifiable eternity with smiles and motherly back circles, Mary Margaret finally released Emma, whining about how they never saw each other anymore. Regina cleared her throat to cover up her cry of relief when Mary Margaret didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"I feel left out," Maleficent pouted, "everyone in this room is all touchy feeling with one another except me."

"Oh, do you need a hug?" Mary Margaret offered, the level of her naivety was unnerving to Regina.

"Not on your life," Mal scowled and stepped away, effectively dodging Mary Margaret's hugging welcome wagon of hope and positivity. When she set her open arms on Regina, she shook her head and backed into the corner. She felt like she was trying to avoid getting mauled by a grizzly. There was no way she was going to let that woman come anywhere near her. It was bad enough Emma actually liked her.

"Ems, David said he saw you at the country club the other night. That must have been nice," Mary Margaret had given up on hugging and now attempted to make awkward small talk while everyone stood in Regina's office. There was clearly tension in the air, but people like Mary Margaret were oblivious to that. Regina was curious to know what else husband-of-the-year, David had told his rosy cheeked wife.

Emma started to shrug and looked at Regina for help. There was something Regina was just dying to know.

"I'm sorry, help me understand…we all witnessed that charming reunion, but Emma, how exactly do you know Mary Margaret?" Regina hoped she didn't sound jealous. She wasn't…she couldn't be jealous of some special bond that her Emma had previously forged with the tramp.

"When Emma was a teen she lived with me in my flat for a time. Like a non-official foster mom situation," Mary Margaret explained as she gave this peppy little fist pump like she was so proud of herself.

"Yeah, Mary Margaret really helped me out when I was in a bad situation. She helped me get my GED, and then encouraged me to get a job and come here for school," Emma explained showing genuine fondness.

Regina nodded in understanding, and realized she knew very little of Emma's childhood and past.

"Are you still…working at that job?" Mary Margaret asked cautiously. Ah, Regina thought as she watched their interaction carefully, the tramp doesn't approve of Emma's chosen profession.

Emma replied immediately, "Yep, and I'm still making bank."

Maleficent had been quiet, biding her time but now she spoke. "Regina, I must ask- why did it take you so long to open the door? Admittedly, I was worried about you. I know you often arrive fashionably late, but when you didn't arrive at the meeting I was surprised. I asked one of your students if you were in today and they said you didn't seem well. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine…perhaps I just had a low blood sugar," Regina smiled falsely. She ground her teeth together, wishing that Mal would leave this topic alone.

Maleficent didn't even entertain Regina's excuse as she nodded once and turned her laser focus to Emma. "And Emma, are you doing poorly in English 101?"

"No, Ma'am," Emma replied proudly. Mary Margaret beamed. "I just got a 'A' on my paper."

"Congratulations," Maleficent replied flatly as she continued her interrogation, "what was the topic?"

"The Other Side of Paradise."

"Mmm hmm, I'll bet it was," Maleficent shook her head and looked at Regina pointedly.

"Okay,so.. look at the time, I have to get some lunch and head to history class," Emma took her opportunity for an out and slowly stood, carefully walking to her discarded backpack and holding it in front of her crotch as she hastily retreated out of the line of fine.

"Are you going for lunch, Regina?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No, actually…I already ate," she deadpanned thinking of the feast she had made of Emma right before these two bitches interrupted their fun. "Thanks for stopping by. I hope you enjoy working here."

"I have more questions, but I suppose they can wait," Maleficent started toward the door, tossing her frizzy blonde hair over her shoulder. "Maybe I'll call you and we can do coffee."

"Maybe," Regina replied. Maleficent was a total frenemy- that's probably what Emma would call her. When the two women finally left the office, Regina closed the door and sat down in her chair, heaving out a heavy sigh as the tension left her body.

She pulled up her emails and tried to focus on a few work related items before she ventured out into the hall and spent some much needed time in the bathroom freshening up. She was sore from the intrusive dildo and she felt it in every step. She let her mind wander to Emma as she was her favorite obsession and no matter how hard she tried she could think of nothing else.

Regina worried that this time they had gone too far. Was it worth it to fuck at work when they had come so close to getting caught? What would happen if they did get caught? Regina couldn't imagine the embarrassment alone. Being with Emma was the most exciting thing she'd ever done, but at what cost?

The day went on as these thoughts weighed on her mind. She managed to teach her other classes with just a bit more grace and presence of mind than she had earlier. She packed up and headed home to take a nice shower, wishing that Emma could be there. Her home felt so empty without her.

Her iPhone beeped and Regina discovered she had a new snap from SaviorSwan23. Regina lit up when she saw Emma's face, the caption said, "Take you out on a real date?"

Regina's heart fluttered at that. As much as she was enjoying the sex, and Emma's kindness she realized that she needed to get to know her on a much deeper level, she hated to admit she was jealous of Mary Margaret in a way.

She snapped back from QueenHBIC, "That sounds lovely! When?"

While Regina waited for a response, she called Kathryn to tell her all about her new co-worker.


	56. Chapter 56

"So you heard  
I crossed over the line  
Do I have regrets  
Well, not yet  
there are some,  
some who give Blood  
I give love  
I give" – Tori Amos "Give"

…

Regina spent a lot of time thinking about maturity, and immaturity. In so many ways she had always been adult. Her mother had never cared for childlike antics: noise, running around the house. Regina and her sister were groomed from a very young age to "behave."

It was a word that haunted her even now. What did it really mean to be a good girl and behave? Maybe that's why she found Emma so appealing, partially at least. She had broken the rules. She was the type of woman that Cora had always warned Regina she would become if she wasn't careful.

Was Emma a bad girl who misbehaved? Regina thought about how her mother had reacted to Emma. She seemed to respect her, even if she did throw in a few cracks about where she had been, but that was looking how for Regina's sexual safety.

Cora didn't exactly condemn Emma. She had hypocritically indulged in the services that she provided in the form of taking body shots. She had been the one to invite her back over after their very awkward official meeting, and was right there feeding her helping after helping of arroz con pollo and imitating her twerking moves in her stiff older lady way. The most puzzling thing was her whole family wanted – no, _insisted_ that Emma attend the next family dinner as well.

Some people were late bloomers, as they said, but Regina had always hated that term. It was the closest thing to what she was experiencing. Most went through a rebellious phase in their teens, but she had been too under her mother's thumb and too worried about 'the future' to act out or really discover herself.

Now she found that a 23-year-old exotic dancer was showing her how to live. Albeit, it wasn't the smartest decision to engage in risky sexual situations, but it was a whole lot of fun. Emma was the perfect person to do it with too, she was carefree, up for anything, and compassionate.

They had to be more discreet. Regina didn't trust Maleficent or for that matter, Mary Margaret, if that one could put two and two together there could be a big problem.

Regina's current problem was figuring out what to wear for her date with Emma. She didn't plan on wearing latex this time, though it took a lot for her to let Emma plan this surprise date after the last time. It was Thursday evening, not quite the traditional date night. Emma worked Friday and Saturdays so this was what they had to work with.

She checked over her appearance in the mirror one last time, smacked her lips to make sure her lipstick was on-point, and spritzed her wrists with perfume (not Velvet Desert.) Emma rang her doorbell at 7pm precisely. Regina appreciated the punctuality, and honestly, Emma's outfit too. Emma seemed to have multiple leather jackets. She wore a grey with lots of straps and pockets, that just looked fine. Regina took a deep breath and stared and the look in Emma's eyes told her she was equally appreciative of the tight, tight red dress she had picked.

"Red Delicious is right, your ass looks like a juicy apple I want to take a bite out of," Emma said by way of greeting, always the wordsmith. Perhaps soon she'd be able to shower Regina in sexual compliments using Shakespearean verse. That would definitely turn her on, but to be fair, absolutely everything Emma did turned her on.

As they walked to the car, she kissed her and took her hand. She opened the door for her and smiled so brightly that it filled Regina's heart with longing. This woman was classy despite the preconceived notion regarding her profession, and Regina had never been treated like this.

That was a sad fact, but she had also never felt this way about anyone before so the little moments felt like more. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize that Emma was talking to her.

"…so yeah, I was so embarrassed. Mary Margaret has never really approved of the dancing. She's super sweet, but she can be ferocious when she gets upset. That other teacher totally knew what we had been up to…" Emma was speaking quickly, and Regina couldn't tell if she was proud or stressed about almost getting caught.

"As fun as that was, maybe we shouldn't continue 'office hours' rendezvous, it's very risky," Regina added, patting Emma on the knee as they sped down the highway out of town. She couldn't help but remember that oh so delicious risky feeling of getting her pussy pounded and her ass filled with great fondness.

Emma was definitely kinky and definitely a keeper. Regina's own sweet kinky keeper.

"I'm kind of an exhibitionist if you hadn't noticed, but it was bad enough having your mom and Kathryn catch us, and then we all had to have dinner together... I think they were kind of impressed with you though," Emma winked and covered Regina's hand.

She was surprised that Emma had that impression of her hard to please family. "Impressed with me? They really liked you. By the way, they've requested you join us for family dinner again next Sunday."

Emma blushed and was silent while Regina worried that she'd crossed a line.

"Of course, that is only if you want. If this is all too much for you I perfectly understand," she made clear that there was no expectation to repeat the twerking performance.

Emma replied with a question. "Does your family always cook like that?"

"For family dinner, of course. It's usually better when we have more time to prepare," Regina admitted.

"I've never been invited to family dinner before. Wow, honestly that means a lot to me," Emma assuaged her fears as they held hands. She brought Regina's hand up to her lips and kissed her knuckles.

She knew better than to press into the matter. It made her feel guilty that Emma was actually looking forward to a family anything- while Regina had merely tolerated them for years. She learned more about gratitude every day.

She settled on looking out the window into the dusky sky as they traveled further and further out of town. "Where exactly are we going for this date?"

"Somewhere where I guarantee we won't run into anyone we know."

Regina puzzled over that and wondered if Emma planned to take her out into the remote woods to fuck in public. She would settle for dinner and a movie, but outdoor sex in a fancy dress didn't sound terrible. It almost seemed like a logical step in their unconventional, highly-sexual relationship. She settled in for the drive and held Emma's hand a bit tighter as they talked freely about life. Regina realized she still had a lot to learn.


	57. Chapter 57

"Woo! Damn I think I love her

Shawty so bad

I'm sprung and I don't care

She got me like a roller coaster

Turn the bedroom into a fair

Her love is like a drug

I was tryna hit it and quit it

But lil' mama so dope

I messed around and got addicted" – Katy Perry "Dark Horse"

 **A/N: Typically in every Swan Queen story there is a picnic. This time it's not a picnic. I'm mixing it up! But just know this chapter is where the sex picnic usually happens.**

…

Regina, not known for patient temperament, was growing restless with the long drive. It was true that she was thoroughly enjoying the quiet conversation, but she was starting to grow concerned, "Are you ever going to tell me where you plan on taking me for this date, dear?"

"Harvest Fest," Emma averted her eyes, like she was bracing for a negative reaction.

Of all the scenarios that had run through her mind as a possibility Regina did not think that Emma would ever take her a Harvest Fest. Honestly, she wasn't even sure what it was, or if she was misinterpreting and _Harvest Fest_ was the name of some new dance club. Regina wondered what they would be harvesting. But they were far outside the city and as far as she knew there were only small towns that barely registered as a dot on the map anywhere for miles and miles.

"Dare I ask, what is Harvest Fest?" She was dying to find out more.

"This might sound dumb, but I wanted to take you somewhere that meant something to me. When I was a kid the one thing I always looked forward to was picking out a pumpkin at a Harvest Fest. It's a pretty big deal out here, where there really isn't much else to do."

Regina contemplated that, realizing she was wearing a dress suited for an upscale dinner and not something she would go rooting around in leaves and mud looking for the least malformed gourd. She was willing to open her mind and try to see what all the fuss was about. If it was important to Emma then it was important to her.

They saw the Ferris wheel first, towering up in the distance, with multicolored lights radiating out high above the ground. "You wanted us to go somewhere where no one knows us so there's no label or expectation on what or who we are to one another?"

"Basically," Emma shrugged and got quiet. "If you think it's dumb…"

"No, absolutely not, I want a pumpkin," Regina reassured her instantly, smiling and making sure she caught Emma's eyes so she could see that while she was a bit surprised, it was a good surprise. This was an unexpected side of Emma, and as soon as they had parked the car and started up the gravel pathway to the fest Regina felt delight in seeing Emma's childlike wonder.

The event was mostly families with children; Regina noticed off the bat, she snatched a flier off a fence post to read more about what wholesome activities she was in for.

" **Celebrate the bounty of autumn at an old-fashioned family-friendly festival.**

 **Featuring live music,**

 **Delicious local food trucks,**

 **Horse-drawn wagon rides,**

 **Festival games and activities,**

 **Pick-your-prize raffle,**

 **Cider press.**

 **Guests are invited to take a hayride to a pumpkin patch where for a small additional fee you can take home your own pumpkin. A decorating station will also be provided."**

It almost felt abnormal to do something that didn't involve: deceit, risk, sex or latex…

…but the evening was still young, Regina mused, her eyes twinkling as Emma took her hand and led her through the gates.

"Are you hungry?" Emma was practically pulling her over to the rows of food trucks. "You have to try this meat on a stick- like it's my fave!"

Emma was adorable when she was excited and Regina couldn't help but notice that quite a few men and some ladies were checking the pair out as they walked hand in hand through the throngs of families and lines of people getting their must have meat on a stick. Regina had a different idea of her fave meat on a stick- involving Emma's dark purple toy; she really needed to get her oversexed mind out of the gutter.

After trying the meat, which was admittedly tasty, they wandered over to the Ferris wheel. The air had gotten a bit cooler, and a small boy was standing near the gate crying. Immediately, Regina felt concern for the child. "What is wrong, little prince?"

"My mommy left me," the boy, no more than 4 told her. "She went on the ride, but I couldn't go…"

"Not tall enough, buddy?" Emma stepped in, squatting down to his level. "You will be soon. I bet next year you'll get to ride all the rides."

Regina couldn't believe she was seeing yet another side of Emma's personality. She was a natural with the child- easing his worries and distracting him. Regina's heart soared at the strange almost painful thought of Emma as a mother—or as she rarely dared to dream: having a child of her own.

"You're good with him," she told Emma gently in observation.

"Nah," she deferred and then asked, "really?"

Regina nodded sincerely as Emma explained, "I always thought if I had kids I'd adopt, you know? There are so many who need someone who wants them."

A new spark of lust, hit Regina at Emma's comments. She replied softly, "I was thinking the exact same thing."

However, what Regina was really thinking was how sad she was that no matter how much Emma fucked her with that magical strap on, she would never get pregnant, and how she inexplicably imagined having a hoard of little blonde haired Emma babies running around… it was quite a vision.

"What are you thinking about now?" Emma interrupted her train of thought, clearly a bit disturbed or at the very least curious about the deranged look on Regina's face. She straightened her spine and said, "Well, I was just thinking we should visit that cider press."

"Oh, okay, yeah you do look a bit thirsty…" They waited with the child until the boy's mother got off of the ride, and Regina made sure to give her a glare of disapproval before Emma led her over to the orchard area.

"First, we have to pick a few apples and then they run them through the press for you."

Regina loved picking apples, but hated almost rolling her ankles over the fallen ones on the ground, so she leaned on Emma, or rather Emma held her up as they walked through the small orchard and picked the prettiest apples.

"Here, can you please hold these for a moment?" Regina gave over all the apples that she had been carrying in her arms to Emma. "I wish I had a basket…"

"You know, what they say: don't put all your apples into one basket," Emma teased.

"If this were a different era, giving a woman an apple was considered a proposal of marriage…" Regina realized what she had just said. She looked for signs of distress or retreat from Emma, but she was carrying on, holding all the apples and enjoying every second of it. Of course, when they dropped off their bounty to the elderly woman running the cider press, Emma slipped her hands down and squeezed the globes of Regina's ass through her bright red dress. Regina breathed out a heavy breath, just that simple touch had started an ache that thundered her body like a drum beat.

Then damned Emma did that thing when she whispered in her ear, something naughty and hot, "I never knew how much I liked apples. I'd like to take a bite out of this Red Delicious."

Regina remembered they were in a strange town where there was no risk of running in her mother or anyone else she might work with. So as soon as she got her glass of cider she took a long appreciative drink. The liquid was fresh and cool; she could taste the crispness of the apples in their peak. She savored it like she was sipping a fine scotch, and then turned and kissed Emma deeply, pleased at the taste and texture she was experiencing.

She poured all of her passion into the kiss, and when they ended it, Regina's heart rate had doubled.

Emma was grinning like a charming idiot, "Damn, that was the best apple cider I've ever tasted."


	58. Chapter 58

"No don't get yourself in situations darling that you can't handle" -Imogen Heap "I Am In Love With You"

 **A/N: Fair warning: we're starting the last 10 or so chapters—imagine if the movie "Carol" had been directed by Quentin Tarantino.**

 **Endings are not my strong suit, but I hope you'll trust me. If you don't trust me, know that I got some solid advice from writer extraordinaire and endings master, Lee Winter (aka redcharcoal,)**

 **If you're not familiar with her story 'The Staircase' or her amazing books: 'The Red Files' and 'Requiem For Immortals', I highly recommend her work. She's an amazing writer and an awesome friend.**

 **Dear readers, thank you for sticking with me this far, I hope you'll stick with me to the last. Reviews are tremendously appreciated!**

… **.**

One Month Later

It started as a normal Monday for Regina. As normal as a day in her life had been over the past six weeks. She was in an entirely different place than she had been ever before in her life. It was like if Emma was Jesus, there was B.E and A.E. After Emma entered her life—and in full disclosure- entered Regina several times, she now felt like she had an unending supply of happiness.

Some moments were happier than others as was in anything, especially life. It was the first healthy relationship she'd ever had. For anyone on the outside looking in might not appear that way, but it was perfect for what Regina had needed. What she never knew she needed, and what she ended up getting.

She had Emma. More importantly, then having Emma – in the morning, during office hours, after school in the parking lot, during dinner, after dinner, again and again all night, until her tired old clit couldn't take anymore worn out from multiple climaxes. If there was an orgasmic limit, then Regina thought she might be close to hitting it.

More than the sex, the ever important crazy monkey dirty, powerful sex, was what Emma had done for Regina as a person. She had played a huge role in opening her up to hope and believing in endless possibilities.

Three weeks ago, Emma had told her she loved her. And since, she's told her every day, multiple times. It like the I Love You dam and broke and here came the flood. Regina preened and swooned and felt like she was sucking up all that affection and love, and she made it a point to return it. Emma needed it more than ever.

Her job had become increasingly difficult to handle. Regina felt responsible in a way, but helpless because it wasn't her place to tell Emma what to do.

She had explained the shift in her feelings toward stripping as before she meant Regina she enjoyed the performance aspect of the job, and she still did. She loved the money. Emma wasn't a greedy or materialistic person, but she wanted financial stability as much as anyone else.

Emma had emotional barriers in place- as a defense mechanism against grabby strangers and ogling lust filled eyes her numbness to it served her well. But she credited Regina for breaking through those barriers and defenses as easily as sliding a well-lubed dildo in an overly aroused pussy… (or a sliding a knife through butter would be the more colloquial saying.)

And being touched by someone who truly loved her and treated her with care and reverence that spilled out unbidden in every kiss (and thrust and spank.) Emma explained it as if a switch had been flicked and now that she experienced that love on regularly, every professional paid touch felt like sandpaper on her soul.

Regina worried on it every time her love left for her shift, and every time she came over after work- so late at night it was practically predawn, but Regina insisted she come over and wake her. Truthfully, she barely slept on Friday and Saturday nights. Emma would slip out of her sweats and step despondently into the shower, Regina would shed her robe and shower with her. It was safe in there.

It made her feel needed to wash Emma's hair, and scrub the bad touches off of her soft skin until she turned red- always asking for her to scrub harder. Regina liked feeling needed, but she hated that she had to feel it in this way.

She'd take her time massaging her back, getting the knots out of her stressed and overworked muscles from hours of dancing on a pole in high heels. And by the time they'd stumble out: clean and clinging to one another, Regina would gently wipe away the remnants of Emma's eye makeup and wait patiently while she rubbed her raw skin with soothing lotion and brushed her teeth.

They'd silently go to bed, together. Holding tightly onto each other, Regina completely fluid with whatever Emma wanted. Whether it be hot and hard driving sex to fuck the pain away, or if she was exhausted, more often than not, they'd quietly touch one another. The only sound in the quiet darkness their breathy moans, until they floated off to sleep still twitching in their shared orgasm: feeling the heaviness of relaxation and as full as expanding lungs.

Sundays they slept in and enjoyed an extravagant breakfast, along with enjoying each other. All the night demons were seemingly gone, unable to manifest in the brightness of a clear fall morning. Regina's family would come soon trickle in around noon, and start cooking, drinking laughing. Emma liked to help, but she also liked watching football with Regina's dad. It was perfect. Weeks of as close too perfect as one could ask for.

But this was Monday. When Regina entered her classroom 15 minutes early, she was surprised to see Dean Gold waiting in her chair. He was frowning, but that was his usual demeanor, so she couldn't tell what game he was playing.

"Gold, how can I assist you this morning?" She asked in slight confusion. It was rare she saw the busy dean unless it was in an assembly, a meeting or passing by in the teacher's lounge. And that one time at Emma's apartment where he was most certainly getting some BDSM services from Emma's roommate, Belle. If Regina had to guess, she'd most likely peg Gold as the "M" in BDSM.

He sighed wearily and shook his head, before he began to speak, he pursed his lips as he annunciated each devastating word, "Your office has been packed up, Miss. Mills. I'm sure you know what this is about. Storybrooke Community College has strict rules about entering into relationships with students."


	59. Chapter 59

"I beg you my darling  
don't leave me, I'm hurting  
Big lonely above everything  
above every day, I'm hurting" –PJ Harvey "Rid of Me"

…

 _Doubt, panic, fear, anger, paranoia, uncertainty_ … if there was one emotion that described everything Regina was hit with in the moment she realized she was caught. Most frustrating is that she also knew she was entirely guilty. She was speechless. The last time she had felt this strongly was when she wasn't sure if Emma wanted her, but now it for a different reason entirely.

"Please quickly join me in my office, we need to discuss this matter further," Gold said, his tone was flat and emotionless, if anything Regina detected a hint of weariness.

If Regina was due to teach in a few minutes, what were her students going to do?

"What about my class?" She asked frantically, wondering what she was going to tell Emma about this. Her jaw dropped when she saw who was going to be filling in for her as a substitute. Mary Margaret flitted into Regina's classroom, her cheeks extra rosy. Her!?

"Mrs. Blanchard has kindly agreed to take over for you," Gold explained as they made their way down the hallway to his office.

"How kind of her," Regina stated in a low flat tone, as she felt pressure building in her head. The vein on her forehead was twitching as she tried to keep her composure. She felt humiliated.

"Have a seat," Gold motioned to the chair in front of his big desk, and settled in on the other side. That's when Regina noticed the papers neatly lined up in a row. "Now, we used to turn a blind eye to this sort of thing, in the past, but due to the nature and seriousness of what's come to light regarding your relationship with Miss. Swan, I couldn't ignore it."

Regina wrung her hands together uselessly, alternating rubbing her palms over her knees as she tried to keep from squirming in discomfort. It was surreal, and the words that Gold spoke seemed to click in her distracted mind long moments after he voiced them.

He tapped his finger directing her attention to the first document. "Please, Miss. Mills…"

 **Policy Statement:**

 **When individuals involved in a consensual romantic or sexual relationship are in positions of unequal power at the college, there is the potential for a conflict of interest, favoritism, and exploitation. In order to protect the integrity of the college academic and work environment, this policy outlines limitations on consensual romantic or sexual relationships between faculty, staff and students at Storybrooke Community…**

Emma wasn't underage, and while, yes, Regina was technically in a position of power, they had a tremendously equal power dynamic in private. (Unless, it was Regina's turn to give the spankings, usually their Wednesday sex routine.) Regina grimaced as she continued to read the policy. It got worse and worse. Gold sat silently as he watched her carefully for a reaction. She didn't want to give him anything.

 **Definitions**

 **For the purpose of this policy, consensual romantic or sexual relationships means relationships of a romantic, dating, and/or sexual nature entered into with consent of both parties. For the purpose of this policy, supervisory or evaluative authority is the power to control or influence another person's employment, academic advancement, or extracurricular participation, including but not limited to, hiring, work conditions, compensation, promotion, discipline, admission, grades, assignments, supervision of dissertations, recommendations, financial support, or participation in extracurricular programs.**

"I don't have anything to say to this," Regina decided her best tactic at this point was to admit nothing. She was already going through her memory bank trying to figure out what had happened and why it was happening now. Perhaps she had grown so comfortable with Emma and in love with her that she had put blinders on. She was above getting caught.

"Regina," Gold used her first name, snapping at her. "There is no question there was a violation, we have details and we've gone through your office. Tell me why there is a pair of "flutterclit vibrating panties in your top drawer?"

Oh shit…Regina thought back to a couple weeks ago. Emma had presented her with a pair of vibrating panties and asked her to wear them to class. Of course, Emma had control of the intensity and mode of vibration on a tiny remote control, and they had both had some very naughty and discreet fun. Regina found it quite the challenge to lecture knowing Emma was teasing her remotely, watching her every reaction. But that was a step-up from the strap on office sex…

Regina realized she shouldn't try to leverage that point in her defense.

"What's in my office is private, you have no right…" Regina argued, but was quickly shut down in what was apparent to be a losing argument.

"Aww, but we do, it's in your contract," Gold somehow seemed to magically produce a copy of her contract from thin air and immediately pointed out that anything on her work computer or on school property including her office could be searched at any time. She quickly looked down and read the rest of the policy.

 **Consequences of Violations of this Policy**

 **If any faculty, staff, or student of Storybrooke violates the terms of this Policy, disciplinary action will be taken in accordance with relevant disciplinary procedures contained in the relevant handbooks, policies, procedures, practices, or contracts. Violations of this policy will result in disciplinary actions, which can include, but are not limited to, written warnings, loss of privileges, mandatory training or counseling, probation, suspension, demotion, exclusion, expulsion, and termination of employment, including revocation of tenure.**

She met Gold's eyes her discomfort rising. "Gold, please…I know you, you carry on with Emma's roommate, that Australian girl…you must have some sympathy."

"My sweet Belle is not a student," he said simply, waving his hand and maintaining his level of calm and cool even as Regina's stress level skyrocketed. "I've spoken with the Provost, and we've agreed to place you on paid administrative leave until we have a chance to investigate fully into this matter. During this leave you must absolutely not come onto college property or initiate any contact- phone or physical with Miss. Swan."

Regina was holding her breath; she could feel her eyes turning red as she fought back tears. "Have you spoken to Emma about this?"

"Yes, we have, and she understands not to reach out to you. I trust that you'll heed this warning," Gold said as he pushed back his chair. He stood up to signal the meeting was over and nothing more could be said at this time. "I will see you out."

As Regina walked shamefacedly down the hallway, her heart pounding and worry setting in, she had one final question for Gold, "Who turned me in?"

To her surprise, Gold laughed and the sound was sickening.

He did not reply.


	60. Chapter 60

Returning home on a weekday morning to her empty and quiet condo was surreal. Regina needed a moment to process what was happening. Unfortunately, she realized that she had nothing but time at this point. She parked her car in the garage, turned off the engine and just sat there. She stared blankly through the windshield at the bare wall ahead.

Emma had talked about going on a ski holiday at winter break, and Regina had planned to surprise her with new equipment and a trip up north. That empty spot on the wall her well-ordered garage was where she planned to store both their pairs of skis, boots and poles.

The emptiness now mocked her.

She prided herself on her work, and had left the competitive and bureaucratic horror show of small town politics to become a teacher. She'd achieved her master's degree and went on to get community college teaching certification. Cora had lamented that she should have gone for her PHD and teach at a prestigious university, preferably Ivy League.

That was what her mother had always said to her, "if you were going to do something, you should be the best at it, Regina."

That statement typically was followed by additional hours of dance lessons or horseback riding far after little Regina was mentally and physically exhausted. Now, she wasn't sure if she could even relate to the person she used to be. She wasn't sure if that drive and discipline she had grown up under meant anything at all anymore.

Yes, when she meant Emma her attitude and outlook on life had changed, but it wasn't until most recently that she started thinking of the future. The problem was that she hadn't been thinking about the future consequences of possibly losing her job over her relationship and subsequently losing her relationship over her job.

The future she had been thinking of involved Emma, and when she thought about that upcoming surprise trip to the mountains all she thought of was the rush of racing down a ski slope by day, and by night warming her body near a fire cuddled into Emma's side, sipping cider and cocoa respectively. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she watched her hope crumble, and she didn't even know yet what would happen.

Everything in her being wanted to reach out to Emma. She needed to talk to her and find out how she was feeling. Except, she was currently in English class, presuming she didn't cut due to the current situation. The doubt started to creep in further as she forced herself out of her car at least. She dreaded the silence of being alone in her house. Regina had always been an independent woman, but she needed to speak to someone – she needed to know who it was that did this? Who turned her in?

She felt like a complete fuck up, and she got that way because she prioritized having Emma fuck her (up and down) over her job.

Regina made coffee, but it went untouched as she paced back and forth in front of the steaming mug, that Emma had given her as gift. It said, "English Teacher: Give me coffee or I will correct your grammar."

She kicked off her heels and hunched her shoulders forward in order to pace faster, hands bunched into fists as her mind shifted wildly from one scenario to the next. Maleficent was the first person who came to mind. The teacher had been extra friendly with Gold as of late, and she was fully aware of Regina's relationship with Emma.

Mal might be upset with Regina for neglecting their grudging friendship since she had started dating Emma, and spending so much time with her. At the same time, if that was the case, she was the type of woman who wouldn't hesitate to tell Regina to her face.

It didn't seem like backhanded sabotage with these severe kinds of consequences would be the kind of thing she'd do. If anything, Mal had respect for Regina for living her truth and shaking up her life. (Also for dating a superhot young chick.) At the least, Mal had noticed the increase in Regina's happiness, but she wasn't ruled out as having done it. She was the only person who knew her personally and worked with her professionally. But Mal didn't know details or have hard evidence.

Regina sighed and the sound of her resignation and pain seemed to echo throughout her house. Even with all the progress she'd made and the improvement in her relationship with her mother since Regina had started dating Emma, she worried about what she would say about this. She wrinkled her nose as she thought about calling Cora. She was dreading telling her what had happened, but she needed to talk.

Emma was clearly not the old money, high powered, politically minded business MAN, that Cora would have wanted Regina to be with, but mother had always commanded Regina to do her best, and the way she loved Emma was with her whole heart. That's why she approved.

She decided to wait a bit until she had time to think a bit more and was a bit more used to the idea. It was the not knowing that was bothering her. Regina thought she might prefer the clean break of being terminated outright, instead of this helplessness and misplaced anger she was feeling.

If there was any good way to deal with helpless and misplaced anger it was by drinking herself into oblivion. This wasn't the first time she'd had a few drinks in the past few weeks…dealing with Emma's issues with her job and the stress of their secret relationship had her on edge and using alcohol to cope. She poured the coffee down the drain, and got out the wine cork.

Hours later she had been drunk and sober again, she curled up in bed and cried over Emma's "Things to Do with Pussy," shirt- holding it close and wishing for the real thing. Her stomach twisted with every minute that she didn't hear from her, and knowing she couldn't call out.

Just as she was seriously wondering what the hell she was going to do to get through the bleakness that Tuesday would assuredly bring, her phone rang.

In a groggy, raw voice she answered, "Hello?"

"Regina, I-I need to talk to you," Mary Margaret said in a high, thin tone which automatically instilled a desire in Regina to commit arson.


	61. Chapter 61

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose in worry as her eyes fluttered closed and tightened, "I'm listening."

As much as she didn't want to hear from Mary Margaret of all people, she wanted to know why she was calling. If it was to berate her for her devious and questionable actions with a student, she could save it. If it was to show sympathy or get the gossip on the situation she could definitely go die in a fire.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that your class went very well today. You have some bright English students on your hands."

"Why are you really calling me?" Regina cut in with hurried impatience. This was not the time for small talk, and she was positive that Mary Margaret had done a shitty job of teaching her students. For starters who would want to stare at her bird print sweaters and listen to her voice for an hour?

Mary Margaret cleared her throat in disdain, turning from sweet and syrupy to stern and upset.

Regina practically shoulder, "How did you even get my number?"

Mary Margaret replied, "I'm with Emma."

Regina gasped in surprise and lifted her head up toward the ceiling, her eyes wide open. She felt like she had just been delivered an IV shot of adrenaline. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she could process what to say. Then she commanded, "Put her on the phone."

"She doesn't wish to speak with you, Regina," Mary Margaret said like she was all high and mighty. Regina was not playing here; she wanted to speak with Emma immediately.

"I'm coming over to her apartment then, I need to see her," she informed her impulsively. She knew she wasn't supposed to contact her, but if she was going to get fired anyway she needed to see how Emma was doing. Mary Margaret was not Emma's gate keeper. She wouldn't take a 'no' until she heard it from Emma herself.

"She's not home so don't bother going over to her place. She's at my house," Mary Margaret explained and Regina felt herself deflate. Every muscle in her body began to ache. "And you'll never find us; we had to move off the grid since your dear friend Kathryn started stalking me. By the way, thanks for telling her about my new job. Do you know how much it costs to have spray paint removed from my station wagon? I can't exactly pull up to a school in my cheating-whore-tramp-wagon."

Oh fuck, Regina thought, Mary Margaret had good reason to hate her. She did tell Kathryn about her new job, and she knew how crazy Kathryn was. She hadn't thought she was still vandalizing Mary Margaret's property, she thought she had turned a new leaf recently.

"Did you turn me in to Gold because you upset about what I told Kathryn?" Regina wanted to know, and it made sense in a way.

"No, I certainly did not turn you in to Gold, in fact I am only just learning about your relationship with Emma," Mary Margaret insisted.

"Let me speak with her then," Regina said again, this time it came out a little less demanding and slightly more pleading than she intended.

"She doesn't want to talk, Regina. Let her be," she said apologetically and very seriously. Regina was confused, her skin was crawling and she felt nauseous. Why wouldn't Emma want to talk to her?

"If she's was told not to contact me…I don't care about that, please…" Regina choked back a sob. Being told 'no' over and over for something she really wanted was not in her vocabulary. She felt hopeless and out of control.

"You know why I didn't say anything when Gold asked me about your relationship with Emma?" Mary Margaret punctuated the word relationship and sighed heavily at the end of her question. Regina shook her head and then realized she couldn't be seen. She wasn't sure she believed anything Mary Margaret was telling her. She didn't even know if Emma was really even there.

"Why?" Regina asked when it was clear Mary Margaret was waiting for acknowledgement to continue.

"Because I believe in love and Emma told me she loved you, and I would never ever get in the way of that. You may not care for me, but I care deeply for Emma. She's like my daughter and I'd never seen her so happy, which is why this is utterly devastating. She's so sad right now, Regina."

"I don't understand…" Regina was starting to get confused.

"She doesn't want to talk, but she wants me to tell you that she's sorry."

"What does that mean? Sorry that we were discovered? Or sorry for something else?"

Regina heard a muffled voice in the back ground and strained to faintly hear what she knew was Emma's voice. Then like a breath of fresh air, Emma was on suddenly on the line herself. Regina heard her breathe and just from that she could tell she'd been crying.

"Emma?"

"Regina, I'm sorry…" Emma's words were broken and muffled. "Please don't try to find me."

The line went dead and Regina was left shouting into the void. If she had been feeling uncertain and panicked before, after that conversation she was verifiably hysterical. Why was Emma apologizing? Then the ultimate demonic thought crossed Regina's mind. Had Emma been the one? She thought back to their dates and endless nights of passion, and the gentle domesticity they had come to enjoy. The trust that was still fragile but stronger than any trust Regina had ever had with anyone before.

She flashed through her catalogue of memories- lots of blinding orgasms, eye contact, kisses, a bond...their deep conversations that Regina never wanted to end even when they were both barely keeping their eyes open form exhaustion, and their words became a dreamlike mumble.

It was all real.

Regina randomly thought about how after the third consecutive Sunday family dinner, Regina was pressed into Emma's side; her arms encircled her waist, her chin rested on the top of Regina's head. She was full, surrounded by her family, when Regina's dad walked passed them and patted Emma's knee. He smiled in his kind way and said, "You fit right in, just like another daughter."

Regina had turned her head to look at Emma's reaction to that. She had worried it was overstepping a boundary to bring her in that close, so fast. Emma was smiling and almost tearing up from the sweet sentiment.

Zelena had rolled her eyes, and commented, "I don't think that they think of each other as sisterly."

"Well, why not?" Henry furrowed his brow and asked in genuine confusion. "They are good friends- gal pals?"

Regina didn't realize her father didn't know the true nature of her and Emma's relationship. She started to stiffen up and Emma stroked her hair.

Cora came to the rescue barking, "Are you blind? Henry, they're lesbians."

Henry Mills had never turned red so fast.

That night, Emma asked Regina to be her girlfriend officially. There was no hesitation and they hadn't looked back.

Until now.

Regina was left with a burning hole of pain in her heart and wondering if Emma had been playing her, or if she was sorry for ever starting a taboo relationship with her to begin with.


	62. Chapter 62

"We told you all of our secrets all but one so don't you even try- the phone has been disconnected, dripping with blood and with time and with your advice poison me against the MOON." –Tori Amos "Mother"

 **A/N: Big juicy apple to anyone who picked up on the 'Carol' reference to the "Harold, they're lesbians" meme.**

…

"You don't need a lawyer," Kathryn patted her hand sympathetically. "You need a friend."

"I know I didn't do anything illegal, but I believe a consultation for advice would be wise," Regina and Kathryn were huddled in the corner booth at a café only because Kathryn insisted that Regina get out of the house and meet with her in person.

In the previous six weeks leading up to this long, unending, hellish one, Regina had barely noticed the passing of time. She had been so consumed by her relationship: the newness, the secrecy, Emma's hardships and all the promises they had made. In that time, the seasons had changed from early autumn to early winter: the leaves had fallen, and the air held a harsh chill.

Waiting was agony and time was crawling for Regina. It had almost been an entire week since she'd been placed on administrative leave, and exactly a week since she'd seen Emma. It was heart was breaking. Regina was hanging on by a thread. She'd always felt emotions deeply, and she'd also been instructed to keep those emotions to herself. The bottling up only led to more trouble.

She stared listlessly out of the window of the café, one hand wrapped around her rapidly cooling macchiato as Kathryn kept patting her other, but Regina was sure that a few pats on the hand wouldn't help anything.

"Emma hasn't shown up to work," she blurted out, and turned from the window meet Kathryn's eyes. Regina had called Fairy Tailz Friday and Saturday to find out if Cinnamon would be dancing. She wasn't sure what she would do if she was, but the manager informed her that Cinnamon was off. No one would give her any more information than that. It had taken all of her restraint not to drive out to the club and see for herself.

So the worry continued doubling in and folding over on taffy on a spreader. Regina felt like everything inside of her was pulled thin and doubled over. Why did this have to be so hard?

"And you're calling me the stalker?" Kathryn took her hand away long enough to reach into her bag, fish around for a silver flask and not so subtly poured a generous stream of amber colored alcohol into both of their coffee mugs. "A little something to start your morning."

"I don't want alcohol… all I've done all week…" Regina stopped short of admitting that all she'd done besides worry is drink wine, cry, and not sleep. Rinse and repeat.

"I think you should get a cat and name her Emma," Kathryn suggested with smugness. Regina dismissed the suggestion and shivered as the café door opened and a gust of wind blew inside.

"Does an investigation usually take this long?" she asked distractedly.

"No, I changed my mind- get the cat, but name her Snugglemuffin or Furburger. That would be really cute," Kathryn was obviously distracted too. "But to answer your question..."

"Yes?" Regina perked up.

"You never really know with these kinds of things. I don't think it should take that long."

Regina smacked her lips together and motioned for Kathryn to pour another splash of alcohol in her mug. Fuck it, she might as well wallow with her drunk friend. They could be the Edina and Pasty of Maine.

Kathryn was really no help. She was a nice person, but Regina pitied her in a way. The trouble was Regina saw herself headed rapidly down the same path as her misguided friend: stuck in the past and obsessed with someone she could never have.

They'd had this conversation multiple times.

Regina had confided to her about the pain and stress of having a secret relationship with Emma, and Kathryn had confided that she felt like if she didn't have Mary Margaret to direct her anger at she would have nothing to live for. The trouble was that some wounds were too big to heal, and some wounds were too fresh Regina thought.

Or more likely Kathryn was drunk and they needed to leave.

Rather than start a fight with Kathryn again, she slid out from the booth and tied her scarf around her neck. It was Sunday and Regina had not informed her family of the what had happened. When it first went down all she wanted was to talk to her mom, but she couldn't stand the lecture and disappointment.

Regina had simply lied to her entire family and said that Emma wouldn't be over for dinner because she was busy. They were bummed, but expected that she would be over next week. Regina was starting to feel like Emma might never be over again. The thought was unbearable.

Family dinner didn't feel the same, and to make matters worse Emma's absence was palpable. Cora chopped vegetables while Zelena cooked rice and kept an eye on the meat. Kathryn and Henry chatted and drank. Regina mainly kept to herself and engaged only when asked a question, diverting questions about Emma as best she could without breaking down.

After dinner she excused herself to her room, closed the door and curled up on her bed to cry until she fell asleep. Sunday Funday was right.

When she managed to drag herself out of bed in the morning she wandered downstairs, her brain groggy and filled from dreams about her future where one cat turned into two and then multiplied exponentially until she was downing in a cacophony of loud screeching feline cries and a house full of Furburgers and Snugglemuffins up to her eyeballs.

She blinked at her iPhone and it was blinking back. She had a voicemail and a text.

Regina read the text message and then read it again, unable to comprehend what it meant, but her stomach did somersaults and she felt so pathetically happy to receive even a short message.

Emma: "I don't understand why."

Curious, she listened to the voicemail, recognizing the number as from Storybrooke Community College, "Miss. Mills, this is the secretary for Provost Sydney Glass, he requests your attendance for a meeting with the faculty board on Tuesday morning at 9am sharp. Please return this call if for any reason you cannot attend the meeting."

A wash of relief flooded through her body and even if things were still looking down at least there would be some sort of resolution in the near future.


	63. Chapter 63

"Walk tight, one line  
You're wanted this time  
There's no one to blame  
Just hold on to me" – PJ Harvey "A Place Called Home"

…

All attempts to engage Emma further in conversation by text or call went unanswered. It was killing her, but all Regina could do was leave her another voice mail telling Emma how much she meant to her and that she loved her.

Tuesday morning Regina sat in the office of the Provost waiting to go in and face the faculty board. Would she be suspended or terminated? That was her only question.

The secretary kept stealing glances at Regina and making her nervous, why was she being looked at like a criminal?

"You can go on in now, Miss. Mills," the secretary said as Regina stared back at her wrinkling her nose. She flipped her jacket over her vest and coolly walked into the meeting room.

She recognized Dean Gold, Provost Sydney Glass and then there were other faculty board members who she didn't have a strong familiarity with. A white haired older woman with glasses perched on the edge of her nose that looked like she had been a teacher for at least 50 year, a bearded man of short stature, who frowned and scowled at her. And Dr. Whale, who talk biology at the school and the way he looked at her made her uncomfortable.

At least Regina knew she looked good, and not like she had been crying and pining for over a week. It had taken extra time that morning to get ready. She flipped the ends of her hair just so as she styled it, making sure it was extra shiny. She did her makeup impeccably and highlighted her lips in pink.

She picked out her favorite three piece black suit: pants, vest and a blazer with white trim. She kept two buttons undone on the white blouse she wore beneath it. She wasn't trying to look like an innocent nun, but she did want to give off the upmost professional demeanor that she could.

Professionalism seemed to fly out the window the moment she sat down.

"Well, here she is," Dr. Whale said sarcastically as Regina crossed her legs carefully. She didn't give anything away and she didn't blink. She looked each board member in the eye, and watched as Sydney Glass looked away. He seemed embarrassed. Regina was a smart woman, and she knew this could go either way with Mr. Glass. The impression she got from him from interactions at staff events was that he had a rather schoolgirl like crush on her himself, but he also seemed resentful of the fact that she hardly paid him any attention.

Today, she managed a daring smile.

"Let's proceed," Sydney said. "We're meeting today after it has come to light that you participated in an ongoing sexual relationship with one of your students, Emma Swan. Now, we have determined this relationship was consensual, but I'm sure you're well aware that in a power unbalance such as an educational setting between a professor and her student, it poses some unique ethical concerns."

Regina nodded and stayed quiet. She didn't know what evidence they had against her, but she had a feeling she was about to find out.

"This may be uncomfortable for you to discuss due to the sensitive and sexual nature, but we do need to confirm what exactly has taken place on school property between you and Emma Swan," Dr. Whale said as he leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on the conference table. "Tell us about how you don't wear panties to lecture."

"Unless they're the vibrating kind…" the older woman slipped in as a side comment and raised her eyebrows in judgment.

Regina was surprised, her eyes darted back and forth as she tried to work out how they knew about that. Emma was the only one who she had told…No, she might have told… oh no! A blush rose to her cheeks as she tried to listen to the Sydney as he stammered and choked on his next sentence

"And the strap on dildo sex during office hours?"

This was not happening. She shifted uncomfortable in her seat; the memory of Emma behind her with that toy was so fresh, but…

"Do we really need to go into these details?" Regina fired back, her dignity and pride taking a huge hit as she felt everyone in the room looking at her. She could guess that they were imagining what she and Emma looked like together when they were...

"Well, we want to be sure that all the facts are accurate, so we can make an informed decision," Dean Gold said, he had his cane next to him and he was rubbing his fingers over the knob on top in a way that creeped Regina out.

"Where did you get these facts, exactly?" Regina struggled to keep calm even as she felt a sickening pitch in her stomach.

Sydney opened the folder that sat in front of him. He cleared his throat and pulled out a piece of paper. Slowly he slid it across the table to Regina. She gasped.

"Care to explain this?" He asked tucking his chin and grunting in discomfort. Regina had anticipated this meeting for over a week, and now she was praying that it would just be fucking over. Could it get any worse? Yes, she found out immediately. It got much worse.

August's picture of Red Delicious and Cinnamon making "magic" together appeared in front of her.

Regina was definitely going to be sick.

"Where did you get that?" She asked softly as her throat constricted.

It had to be Mary Margaret, no, Maleficent? Emma herself?

Gold spoke slowly as Sydney produced another paper from the folder and put it in front of her. He sounded confused as to why she was asking as if it was obvious.

"It was delivered to my mailbox, along with your signed confession, dearie."

Regina frowned as she scanned the paper quickly, her heart was pounding in her chest, and it was all there on the page! A typed letter which detailed everything, from the panties, to the liquid latex – to the strap on sex.

And there at the very bottom line it was signed, "Regards, Regina Mills."

The signature was definitely hers. For all intent and purposes it looked as though she had turned herself in.

How the hell had that happened? Regina held her breath, whatever had, Gold must have shown Emma the letter. She thought Regina had turned them in purposefully.

…

 **A/N: More will come soon! I have several peeps on standby whom are waiting to read until this is complete, so please do your friendly Lil Tart a solid and don't post the spoiler in the reviews/comments. I would love to hear your thoughts of course as always!**


	64. Chapter 64

"Let's all focus now on the school policy again, please read along," Sydney Glass had yet another paper in his thick ass folder and this one happened to be the all-important 'school policy' on such an event. Regina didn't give a fuck about the policy. She was still downright confused on how the hell her name ended up on a signed letter describing every tawdry detail of her sex life.

Sydney read in a low monotone that had half the faculty aboard falling asleep:

 **Consensual relations…The fact that a relationship was initially consensual does not insulate the person with greater power from a claim of sexual harassment. Further, a party's professional or academic reputation may suffer due to perceptions of favoritism or exploitation….**

"Is there a problem Miss. Mills? Did you not report yourself to the Dean's office?" Dr. Whale interrupted the policy read, looking very confused about why Regina was starting to shake and freak out. This was not the cool professionalism she had aimed to maintain.

"Uh… I don't recall…" Regina couldn't focus, she felt like she was sinking in deep water. Her mouth moved awkwardly. Her only thought was that she had to talk to Emma and explain.

Dr. whale interrupted as he squinted at her, "-Because if you didn't report yourself, then you're in violation of another aspect of the policy," he picked up from a new section:

 **..If such a consensual relationship exists or develops, the person in the position of greater power must immediately report the relationship to his or her department chair, dean, or the Office of the Provost.**

 **It is the responsibility of both the person with the greater power in the relationship and the individual to whom the relationship is reported to ensure that the party with the greater power is removed from any supervisory or evaluative authority over the other party to the relationship…**

At this point Regina wasn't sure what was going to happen, she was guilty as charged: if the vibrating panties fit…

There was no point in denying she wrote the confession, even though she hadn't. She did have a very clear idea of what had happened and aside from Emma there was one person she had to speak with immediately to confirm her suspicions.

"We're willing to talk about a suspension or a temporary reassignment of duties until Miss. Swan completes your class," Sydney cut to the chase, giving Regina the chance to speak. It felt like she was expected to beg for leniency, or explain why she had acted so irresponsibly and violated the 'policy.'

She didn't have the energy, but she did have a bit of hope. If Emma was upset with her because she thought Regina had been the one to turn them in, then she could clear up the confusion and explain that it was a misunderstanding. Emma must be hurting just as badly as Regina. She had to be, because she would not believe that what they felt for one another wasn't worth absolutely everything.

The old Regina, pre Emma, (B.E.) would never do what she was about to do, and she was glad she'd managed to change and evolve herself into a new form. The new Regina took risks. (Even poorly thought out ones.)

She only had to say two words: "I resign."

There was a stunned moment of silence in the meeting room.

"Well, you could have saved us all of this hassle and done that before we had to hear about the dildos," the older woman expressed in outrage.

Regina shrugged, not caring how abrupt her change of heart appeared, "You'll have my letter of resignation as soon as possible. I'll make sure to put in the Dean's mailbox."

She didn't have to cling to the conventions and fit into the rules that she used to play by. A certain sense of lightness floated into her being as she uncrossed her legs, stood up, and looked each board member in the eye. Before she walked out she pointed at them, "Oh, and I want my vibrating panties back."

Since this whole ordeal started she had worried that Emma had betrayed her, but now her messages were starting to make a bit of sense. Her fear was that she was going to be too late in repairing the damage.

Regina walked out of Storybrooke community college for the final time with a strong hunch on who had walked in and flipped her life upside down. Technically, she had done this to herself. It was all Regina's decision to initiate the relationship with her student and everything that had transpired she was responsible for. She knew it and the school now knew it, but how?

Besides Emma, who had firsthand knowledge of their relationship, there was only one person she had confided in with the sordid details and only one person who she knew for certain had a copy of the "Red Delicious and Cinnamon" promo flier. There was also only one person who had plenty of documents bearing Regina's signature and could have easily forged it: her lawyer and best friend.

As she prepared to get into her car in the parking lot she saw Mary Margaret's station wagon: remnants of spray paint covered the windows and wood paneling. The day Mary Margaret started was the day Emma and Regina had indulged in their first strap on session, and was also the day that Emma asked Regina out on their first official fun date.

It also happened to be the day that Regina had called Kathryn and told her about her nemesis's new place of employment and also mentioned the ins and outs, so to speak, of Emma packing in class and the resulting orgasms.

She punched in Kathryn's number and dialed, and as she drove back home and waited to speak to her friend, she evaluated her emotions and for the first time honestly felt like she couldn't even be mad.

"Regina, how did the meeting go?" Kathryn asked upon picking up.

"It could have gone better," Regina started as she casually asked, "When were you going to tell me that you hand delivered a forged letter of detailed sexual confession bearing my signature along with a picture of Emma and me in a heated embrace?"

Kathryn paused for a moment on the other end of the line to think about it, "Oh, well…I was probably drunk as I don't have a strong recollection, but yep, that does sound like something I'd do."


	65. Chapter 65

"Dreams of loneliness,  
Like a heartbeat, drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering, what you had,  
And what you lost and what you had and what you lost" –Fleetwood Mac "Dreams"

 **A/N: Women they will come and they will go** **.** **When the rain washes you clean, you'll know…**

…

"Where are you?" Regina had to see Kathryn in person. She planned to pick her up and force her to explain herself and then together they would search high and low to find Emma. When they found Emma Kathryn could apologize and explain whatever explanation she had again.

If she had to apologize and explain for the rest of her life until Emma understood and forgave Regina, then she was more than happy to make sure that happened.

She repeated again, "Kathryn, we need to talk about this. Now."

"Uh, okay, well, I'm not really anywhere. I'm nowhere…"

"Kathryn," Regina took a tone with her that made it clear she knew that the worst lawyer in the world was lying. "Tell me where you are."

"I might be somewhere… where I shouldn't be and then you'll be very upset with me."

Regina groaned in frustration. She was driving without a destination and trying to not get overly upset on the short phone conversation. The last thing she needed was to become distracted and drive erratically or cause an accident. David Nolan would have a field day with that.

"I'm already confused and furious!"

She heard Kathryn sigh, "I can't believe you're not thanking me."

"For what? I lost my job and my love because of what you did."

"No, Regina, it's what you did. Anything that might have happened is what you brought down onto yourself. You have been the happiest and the most miserable I've ever seen you over the past few months! I am the one who took action and did what you wanted to do, but couldn't. Well, drunk me did that at least," Kathryn defended herself as Regina started to feel her blood pressure rise.

"Did you forget that one night when we made a pact? I promised to try to stop harassing Mary Margaret and you promised to confess up to your relationship with a student. Honestly, I was trying to help. It seemed like the right thing to do- to give you a little nudge, set things in motion."

Regina vaguely recalled that night. She was forlorn and worried one Friday night when Emma was off at work. And from what she recalled Regina had consumed a fair about of alcohol herself.

"I remember saying that things might be easier if we didn't have to keep the relationship a secret, but I didn't imagine..." Regina trailed off with a shaky inhale of breath. Would things be easier now? The biggest hurdle was that Emma wouldn't speak to her and if she wasn't receptive to even listening to what Regina had to say there would be nothing between them.

"Spin it anyway you like, Regina, but you were drunk- so was I. I apologize for going behind your back and the forgery…and the intimate details. I probably could have displayed a bit more tact, but I'm pretty sure you'll be thanking me later."

Regina slammed on the breaks and threw her phone into the passenger seat, and let out a much needed howling scream. She slammed her hands down on the steering wheel and clenched her teeth. An intense pain swept through her chest, radiating out in a numb tingle through her limbs. She couldn't breathe.

She'd read about this, and was surely suffering from the very real, "Broken Heart Syndrome:" The Mayo Clinic states that it's reaction to a surge of stress hormones — that can be caused by an emotionally stressful event. It could be the death of a loved one or even a divorce, breakup or physical separation, betrayal or romantic rejection. It could even happen after a good shock (like winning the lottery.)

It is possible to die of heartbreak and it's also possible to die of pleasure. Regina couldn't win. Struggling again to keep her shit together, she took a few deep purposeful breaths until her vision cleared. Kathryn was calling her name in confusion as it floated through the speaker.

Regina picked it up and placed it back to ear. "You're at Mary Margaret and David's house, aren't you? Don't lie, Kathryn."

"Okay, yes. Sue me! I found their new house, and I'm chillaxin' in the bushes because, well, it's Tuesday and I don't have any client meetings, and also because Mary Margaret isn't here anyway. The new place is like a little hovel, it's a real shit box, by the way."

She was such a stalker. Kathryn made it an art form. Regina should have known that she had already discovered her nemesis's new 'secret' location. She made a mental note to find a nice relaxing rehab center for Kathryn as soon as she helped her straighten out this whole mess she had put Regina in.

"Tell me the address and I'm going to pick you up and we can continue this conversation. We are going to go find for Emma, I don't care if she doesn't want to see me. She doesn't know the whole story, so you are going to help me tell her."

Regina waited for Kathryn to protest or object, but all she got was, "Great, because I know where Emma is. In fact, I'm looking at her right now."

Of course, Emma was hanging out at Mary Margaret's house because she didn't want to be found, but having a crazy stalker for a lawyer and a friend was maybe going to pay off after all.

"Give me that address, now!" Regina stepped on the gas and started driving toward Mary Margaret's as soon as Kathryn rattled it off.

"Oh, by the way… you should probably know, since you apparently get so bent out of shape if I don't tell you every little thing... your mom is here too."

That couldn't be a good thing.

Regina couldn't figure out why Cora would be with Emma. It hurt to think about it. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but what the hell was going on? Why did Regina feel like everyone was keeping things from her?


	66. Chapter 66

"You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance" -Lady Gaga

A/N: Story will be marked complete on Sunday 9/18.

…

"Give me your binoculars," Regina ordered Kathryn as she reached out blindly, staring from behind the bushes. Kathryn had directed her to park two blocks over in an alley so she wouldn't be seen. It had taken her quite a while to find the house, and the entire drive over had been torturous.

"What makes you think I have binoculars?"

Regina rolled her eyes, in no mood to play games, "Just give them here."

With feigned reluctance Kathryn handed over a pair of binoculars, complete with night vision. If anything, Regina had to give her props. If stalking was her hobby she had the very best equipment for it.

She looked through the lenses eagerly, focusing in on the windows that were partially covered by ugly bird printed curtains. "Well, it's definitely Mary Margaret's house. I know she's at the school, I saw her car in the parking lot right before I left."

"Ooh, she's not home? What do you think Emma and your mom are doing in there?" Kathryn added, grabbing the binoculars back and trying to peek in as well.

Kathryn was right that the place was a shit box. This was ridiculous. It was too cold out for hiding in bushes during the day. Regina couldn't wait any longer. "I'm going up there. You're coming with me."

Regina started to push back the prickly shrubbery and step out onto the street. She didn't have much of a plan after that, but at the very least she had to see if Emma would speak to her. She barely registered Kathryn's protests as she grabbed her hand and yanked her along.

"Uh…wait! I mean the restraining order isn't technically lifted…" Kathryn whined.

"Mary Margaret isn't home, and I need you to back up my story," Regina picked up the pace, crossing the street and flying up the short walkway to the house. She lifted her hand and knocked a bit harder than she intended. Her chest was tight and she was already on the verge of tears. This was it. If Emma rejected her now, she wouldn't have another chance to win back her trust.

Kathryn put her hands together, blowing on them for warmth as she hopped from foot to foot with nerves. She heard footsteps coming to the door, and then it was opening and just like that Emma appeared.

Her jaw dropped in surprise, and she stared at Regina in shock. Regina swallowed the lump in her throat, but it did nothing to relieve the tightness and tension she felt. Her eyes watered with unshed tears as she searched Emma's eyes, pleading silently for her to just see her.

"Emma…I," she trailed off with a sigh, unable to form any more words.

"Regina…" Emma's chin wobbled with sadness and she turned her face away. She had said her name loud enough for Cora to hear, and she soon joined them standing in the doorway.

"Darling, what are you doing here?" Cora seemed just as surprised as Emma to see her there.

"I came to see Emma, what are you doing here?" Regina brought her fingers up to her eyes to wipe the tears away as she sniffled. Emma retreated into the house.

"Oh, what a mess…," Cora cursed under her breath. She huffed and shook her head. "Come inside. Uh, Kathryn…"

"She's coming too," Regina insisted against her better judgment. "Why are you here, mother?"

"I called Emma after she didn't attend family dinner on Sunday to ask her a question about you, actually."

Regina looked around at the strange layout of the house and wrinkled her nose in disgust, but followed Cora to the kitchen and stood at the counter. She searched everywhere she could see for Emma, but she had vanished. So had Kathryn for that matter; apparently, she couldn't contain herself from having unfettered access to all of Mary Margaret's possessions. Regina hoped she didn't break anything.

"How do you even have Emma's number?" Regina was so confused.

Cora just laughed, "Please, dear. I stole it from your phone ages ago. You should really think about putting about a passcode on your lock screen."

"Anyway, if you must know, I called Emma because we planned to surprise you with a trip to Boston and tickets to Stevie Nicks next month, but I was informed of the real reason Emma was unable to attend Sunday dinner."

"Stevie Nicks? You two were planning that for me?" Regina was so touched, and at the same time the painful regret that it wasn't going to come to fruition was almost too much to bear.

"Yes, Stevie Nicks. You love her, and you always have. When you were a baby, I would play her music. It was the only thing that would calm your bad temper. I believe the timbre of her voice soothed you somehow." Cora looked off into the distance as she spoke on the memory.

Regina heard a noise and looked up, Emma was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Emma, will you please come down here and talk to me?" Regina pleaded.

Cora agreed, "Yes, I can't have my girls fighting like this. Regina, your father is devastated. Emma, I don't care what my stubborn daughter did, you need to tell her what you told me."

Emma shuffled down the stairs. She wasn't wearing any makeup and her hair was falling in natural curls over her shoulders. Regina thought she looked so beautiful, and it took everything in her being not to reach out to her. To touch her and kiss her and tell her how much she loved her.

"It doesn't matter," Emma said in a flat tone, devoid of emotion. She shrugged her shoulders, "I quit my job, and I'm leaving town. You don't have to worry about me being your student anymore. I dropped out."

"There's been a huge misunderstanding!" Kathryn appeared ready to save the day and set the record straight. It was the least she could do, because Regina was unable to speak. Emma had just told her she was running away.

But before anymore could be said, the sound of the door opening and closing directed all four of their attention for it.

"What in Hades name are you doing in my house?" Mary Margaret dropped the bags of takeout she was holding, and Kathryn backed up in a frantic scramble knocking dishes off of the shelves as she started to scream.

"Tramp!"

"Stalker!"

"Homewrecker!"


	67. Chapter 67

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble"- Taylor Swift 'I Knew You Were Trouble"

….

"Are those my earrings?" Mary Margaret stormed across the room and yanked Kathryn's earlobe down so she could inspect it. "Yes, you went into my bedroom and stole my favorite pair!"

"Owww!" Kathryn responded to the pain by grabbing Mary Margaret's hair, "Yeah, well, that wedding ring on your finger was mine! You stole it from me first!"

Regina rushed around the small house and grabbed Kathryn's wrist, and ordered her to release Mary Margaret, "Let go of her hair."

Emma did her part to get Mary Margaret calmed down, pulling her back from Kathryn as the two women continued to hurl insults at each other- throwing them back forth like water balloons trying to make the biggest splash.

This was clearly not the first or even the 20th time Mary Margaret and Kathryn had fought like this so they were quite good at it, it was like watching a sporting event.

Emma was struggling to hold the small schoolteacher back by her arms as she yelled and twisted in her grip. "David is no prize, you know! He's a terrible Sheriff otherwise you'd be in jail by now so maybe you should just let it go, Kathryn!"

"I don't even want him back," Kathryn insisted, "he's ruined and tainted now that he's been all up in you, ya tramp!"

And they went on bickering until Cora grew weary of the shrillness and commanded them to stop.

"STOP! Kathryn, please just cool off! Emma would you be a dear and get us all a drink for the love of God?"

Kathryn actually listened to Cora but she pouted as she flopped disgracefully into a chair and fell silent. Regina wanted this nightmare to be over. All she could do was stare at Emma and wish that they'd get a moment alone to discuss things.

That was too much to hope.

"Oh, I have some herbal hibiscus tea on the counter-," Mary Margaret pointed at her cabinet and directed Emma to make tea.

Emma ignored her suggestion. "Where is David's whiskey stash?"

She found a giant bottle Maker's Mark on top of the fridge and grabbed it. Then banged around, looking for shot glasses, but finding none Emma settled on using the tea cups anyway and filled them up to the brim with straight whiskey.

Regina felt helpless to say or do anything. It was like she was frozen in Mary Margaret's little kitchen, staring at everything she couldn't have. She looked from the whiskey to Cora to Emma and back again. She wanted to fall into Emma's arms and melt together with her. She wanted to be told that everything would be okay.

"So I rushed home from the school for lunch to tell you that Regina resigned, but by the looks of it she beat me to it," Mary Margaret, took a small sip of whiskey and made a face. She settled on holding the cup like there was tea inside. "By the way, there's some Chinese takeout to go with this whiskey."

"You resigned?" Cora and Emma both said at the same time in surprise. They ignored Mary Margaret and looked at Regina in shock.

Regina nodded into her whiskey tea cup feeling the burn of shame. "I did."

The ever helpful Mary Margaret added, "I heard about it from Mal, but the entire school is gossiping. Apparently, Mrs. Lucas, on the faculty board, spilled the beans from your meeting with all the juicy details to anyone who would listen. The students even told me that they think, 'you quit it so you could hit it.' What does that mean?"

"Sounds like a breach of confidentiality lawsuit to me," Kathryn lifted her cup of whiskey and nodded her head.

"Let Regina explain what happened," Cora used her authoritative tone to give Regina the opportunity to speak. "As Emma was telling me earlier, you told the dean about your relationship and got yourself suspended? Please tell us more about that because I'm very confused and so is Emma."

Regina took a shaky breath and started, "I never told the dean anything, I didn't know that Kathryn had signed my name to a letter and put it in the Gold's mailbox."

Emma's eyes went wide at that news, but her voice was cold when she spoke, clearly not fully able to understand what had happened.

"He showed me the letter, Regina…do you know how embarrassing that was for me?" Emma looked up at her, her eyes wide and her lip trembling. "It had every detail…and he made me read it out loud. I just didn't understand why you'd do that?"

"I swear, Emma I never meant to hurt you, never!…I would never ever betray you in any way. I love you so much," Regina broke down in tears, completely overwhelmed as she understood how humiliating it much have been for Emma to go through that, and thinking Regina wrote the letter.

Regina knew how hard it was considering she had feared the worst that Emma had been the one to turn them in. This was all a huge painful misunderstanding. The path to hell was paved with good intentions, and Regina couldn't help but think that this was hell and that

"It was all me," Kathryn admitted with ignorant cheer, "but I swear I thought you two would be thanking me over my stroke of genius. It was wearing Regina down to keep everything a secret and this was the best solution. If she didn't turn herself in, the truth would have come out one way or another."

"You could have told us your master plan!" Emma slammed her hands down on the table, she was shaking. Regina reached out to take her hand, but Emma pulled it away.

"Regina, why didn't you mention this at family dinner?" Cora asked, acting hurt that she had kept the truth away from her. She had wanted to call her mom countless times and tell her what was happening, but she simply couldn't.

"I didn't know who turned me in, I was paranoid and going crazy trying to figure it out. This morning when I found out that I had technically turned myself in, I got angry. I couldn't take it anymore and I quit," Regina explained stealing a glance at Emma. "Please don't drop out of your classes because of me. You have too much on the line."

Emma shook her head, "It's too late, I already filled out the paperwork, and if what Mary Margaret said is true and all the students know, there's no way I'm ever setting foot back into that school."

Kathryn was still trying to get her accolades for doing her part to resolve the situations. "Sounds like neither of you were at fault and now you both have no ties to the school, so you're no longer in a taboo relationship and you can be free to do what you want. Yay, me!"

"Ugh, Kat, you are such an imbecile," Cora smacked the back of her head and made her spit out her congratulatory swig of whiskey. "You've done quite enough. Let's let Regina and Emma have a moment to themselves. I'm going to moderate between you and Mary Margaret so you don't murder each other- while they talk."

As everything unfolded, Regina was still not breathing properly. Emma had been hurt deeply and she seemed set on moving away. It was tearing Regina part by the heart.

"Come upstairs with me to answer some questions?" Emma got up from the table and Regina followed after her up the steep stairs to the loft. This was promising, as long as they both listened to each other. At least they were finally getting their moment alone.


	68. Chapter 68

"The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you" -Chris Isaak "Wicked Game"

…

"Before we started a relationship, I knew it was going to end badly, I just knew it, and now I'm…alone," Emma was whispering, but she might as well have been screaming, because the impact her emotional words were having on Regina was torturous.

She recalled the first date, her fear and nerves, and the incessant, unwavering hungry attraction she felt toward Emma. It was intoxicating then and those feelings had only become stronger and stronger as time went on.

The past week and a half had been the longest that Regina had gone without being touched, held, and loved since she'd started her relationship and she was positively addicted, and without it she was in serious withdrawal.

Though Emma didn't exactly look like she wanted to be touched at the current moment. She was pacing back and forth, her arms crossed almost as if she was trying to hug herself in comfort.

Regina sat down on the bed, her hands in her lap and back straight. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Emma admitted sadly. "I didn't know my whole life could fall apart in just over a week, and I never realized how much you were holding me together."

"Emma, all I wanted was to talk to you and I understand now why you didn't want to talk to me, but I didn't know what had happened, and not knowing was absolute agony."

Emma nodded and stopped pacing around the room. There was a distinct chortle of unison laughter that wafted up from downstairs. At least Kathryn and Mary Margaret didn't seem to be fighting.

Regina didn't want to ask but she couldn't stand not being close to Emma. She didn't want to push her into anything she didn't want. "Will you sit down?"

Emma appeared to think about it, looking at the spot on the bed next to Regina. Her body was stiff and tense as she carefully crossed the room and sat on the bed. She scooted just a bit closer and Regina took that as a good sign, reaching out and stroking her soft hair like she was emerging from underwater and finally taking a breath.

She petted Emma's hair slowly, marveling at the instant connection he simple physical contact yielded. And without words, Emma moved over closer still and slowly relaxed resting her head on Regina's shoulder and encircling her waist with her arms.

"That feels good," Emma muttered, sleepily relaxing into the touch, making Regina buzz with hope. "You feel good."

Each moment of contact smoothed the frayed and broken edges like loose threads and jagged glass. Regina soaked up every second. She pressed her nose and lips against Emma's hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo, and luxuriating in the pure warmth of her arms wrapped around her and her body pressed close.

"You know it was a year ago that my girlfriend, Lily died," Emma started to speak, her voice cracking with emotion. It was clearly difficult for her to talk about it, and Regina didn't know where this was leading. "I felt like she betrayed me in a way…like it was different. She overdosed and that was it. She was just gone."

Regina felt Emma's hot tears against her neck as she burrowed closer. She could barely hear her as she kept talking, her words coming out muffled and choked. "Everyone I love leave me and they never come back…"

"Oh, Emma, I'm here, I'm here, I'm here…" Regina closed her eyes tight and held onto the trembling woman in her arms even tighter. She repeated it over and over. "I won't leave you, I love you."

"I thought you had. I thought I had fucked up and you wanted me to go. It always happens, just when I feel like I've finally, finally have a family. It blows up…"

Regina fell back slowly on the bed, wrapping Emma up in her arms, tangling their legs together and generally holding her so close she could barely draw a breath.

"I want us to be together forever. I don't care about anything else. If you intend to leave this town, I'm coming to," Regina promised and she meant it.

Emma looked deeply into her eyes like she wanted to believe her, and then she leaned her head forward just a bit and kissed Regina like she'd never been kissed before. And just like magic, the horrible feelings of desperation, humiliation, paranoia and _unemployment_ dissolved into the ether and Regina felt light and hope flow through her body and rejuvenate her spirit.

Regina smiled into the kiss, fully aware that it was the first time she had genuinely smiled in days. Emma traced her fingers over Regina's lips, and her cheeks. They just enjoyed each other for a moment.

"Did you really quit your job?" Regina asked, reaching up to thread her fingers into her hair in wonder that Emma was really in her arms after not knowing if she'd ever be able to hold her and stroke her again.

"I had to, I couldn't keep it up. All I could think about is how I only want you. Only you."

It was hard to hear Emma say that, but Regina knew it was something she needed to do for her own emotional wellbeing. It was amazing how much they had both changed in such a short time. Regina was afraid of how fragile their relationship was, but she believed that if they could get through this, they could come out stronger on the other side.

"Will you come home with me?" Regina needed Emma to say 'yes', she would not leave her side, but she didn't want to stay in Mary Margaret's house all day crying in her guest room either.

"Will you make me pancakes and take a shower with me?" Emma asked as if her answer entirely hinged on Regina's answer to her questions.

"I think that can be arranged," Regina nodded, stealing another kiss and sighing in relief and delight. She planned to make Emma the most beautiful and delicious stack of perfectly fluffy pancakes with whatever toppings she wanted and she'd make them for her every day for the rest her life if that's what Emma wanted.


	69. Chapter 69

"All in baby,

Don't hold nothing back.

Wanna take control,

Ain't nothing wrong with that.

Say you liking how I feel,

Ain't gotta tell me that.

Just put your skin baby on my skin." -Rihanna "Skin"

 **A/N: I can't write chapter 69 without having them make the sex, now can I? Chapter 70 will be the last and it will be posted tomorrow- an epilogue of sorts.**

…

To make a graceful exit without escaping from the snake pit that was Mary Margaret's kitchen was impossible. By the time Regina and Emma regrouped and went downstairs all the other women were drunk on whiskey and the air smelled like greasy Chinese food. They were apparently having a great time…playing monopoly. And Kathryn and Mary Margaret were giggling with each other. It was like walking into the twilight zone.

"How are my girls?" Cora asked as she raked in a fistful of play money and moved her little boot onto Park Avenue.

"We're better," Emma confirmed looking up at Regina with love in her eyes.

"Good. I believe we've made some progress with these two as well," Cora motioned to Kathryn and Mary Margaret. Then focused her attention on Emma. "Now Emma, are you still going to be needing some money from me?"

"What?" Regina was confused at this turn of events. Why would Cora offer Emma money?

"I told you, I really don't need any money. I've got some saved and if it comes down to it and I have to dance again, I can go back to it easily enough," Emma looked embarrassed as she tried to shut Cora down.

"Nonsense. I won't have it," Cora continued to argue about this mysterious money conversation.

Regina needed to know what this was about. "Mother, please explain…"

"Well, before Kat and you arrived and took us by surprise, Emma shared the news that she quit her job and was planning to move away because of the events that transpired. I offered my help in establishing a new career path for her as long she agreed to straighten things out with you, darling."

"You were going to buy her off so she'd talk to me even though you thought I had betrayed her?" Regina knew how her mother's mind worked and if there was a problem that she could solve to her advantage by throwing money at it she'd seize the opportunity.

Emma must have seen the mask of horror on Regina's face, "I wasn't going to take money from her, Regina. It's a moot point now, okay?"

"I don't want Emma doing something she doesn't enjoy. She should have a choice in what she does," Cora said firmly. "I'll write you a check right now, and I suppose since you quit your job, you're going to need some money too, aren't you Regina? You know there is always the possibility of getting back into politics. Say the word and I can get you a campaign manager."

"I don't know what's going to happen, but if Emma wants to move somewhere, and if she'll have me I plan to go with her, and I have money, mother. If we move, I'll sell my place," Regina shrugged, it really wasn't an issue.

Even if she was flat broke and starving like a peasant, taking money from her mom was the last thing she would do. It was all too easy to get under Cora's thumb. Even if she promised that the money was a gift, well, she would be getting something in return and her motives were dubious.

"Alright, as long you have a plan, and are happy," Cora deferred and dropped the subject, and Regina and Emma got out of there as fast as they could.

…

The pancakes were divine.

Regina poured all her love and care into making them and Emma poured all of her energy into eating them. Syrup dripped from her fork as Regina voyeuristically watched her eat buttery carb discs like it was porn. This was what she was missing. The simple joy of being with Emma.

"I love you."

"Mmm, I love…your pancakes," Emma replied through a mouthful, and Regina swatted her shoulder. "I love you too."

Regina preened at those words, she had ached to hear them for so long coming from Emma's lips. She asked seriously, "Are you going to miss dancing?"

"You know how much of a toll it was taking on me. I am tired of the late nights and rowdy guys. I'll miss the money, but I'll figure something else out. Honestly, as long as you let me dance for you I can get my fix."

"You want to give me a lap dance?" Regina asked suggestively, her body was already into the idea. She needed Emma like air, and a huge part of what she had with Emma was so intimate.

"You did make me pancakes and I'd say that's worth even more than a lap dance," Emma winked as she took their empty plates to the sink to wash them.

"Leave the dishes!" Regina exclaimed in excitement. She took Emma by the hand and led her up to the bedroom. Emma put on some music and directed Regina to sit on the edge of the bed. She was still wearing her suit.

"You know we're not going to get to play games during class or have sex in the office anymore," Emma mentioned in slight dismay.

"I'm sure we can find some way to entertain ourselves," Regina removed her shoes and sat back on her bed, her pupils dilating as Emma started to move to the music. Teasing her with her body, and rolling her hips in that way where Regina felt mesmerized and hypnotized.

The best part about a slow strip tease was that they had all the time in the world. There was nowhere either of them had to be. No one was timing them and there would be no interruptions.

Emma let down her hair never breaking eye contact. When she finally stripped down naked, she slithered up on Regina's lap, threading her hands through her hair, grinding on her thighs, and genuinely driving her crazy with lust. Their relationship was filled to the brim with passion, and it was full of spice. Regina encouraged Emma to stretch out across her lap, as she wiggled her butt. Emma wanted her spanking.

Regina happily delivered it, a hard, loving slap to each ass cheek, knowing that nothing got Emma wetter, and the same was true for her too. After that it was game over, as Regina's clothes were removed faster than a quick change in a Broadway musical.

Emma took the top role, pinning her down as they kissed and touched each other like it was first time and like it was last time. Desperate, hungry, but reverent. Emma dipped her head and showed all her love for those pancakes with her tongue and fingers, stroking her g-spot and sucking her clit simultaneously, which brought Regina to a hard and fast climax. Yes, Regina had learned a lot about herself from Emma, and today she learned that she could squirt. Wonders never ceased.

And after they had sex, (and changed the sheets) they finished up with a long, hot, steamy shower. Regina wasn't sure what would happen in the future, or even what would happen tomorrow, but she was happy and in love.

The possibilities were endless.


	70. Chapter 70- Epilogue

"All through the rising sun  
All through the circling years  
You were the only one  
Who could have brought me here

And I draw a line  
To your heart today" -PJ Harvey "One Line"

…

One Year Later:

Regina sat behind her desk, smiling at the special paperwork she had just signed. Her gaze lingered on array of framed photos in front of her. Every time she looked at her their pictures together she got a warm fuzzy feeling. She loved the selfie they'd taken just before the Stevie Nicks concert, because that night was the night they'd decided to move to Boston.

"Hey babe, have you seen my tap shoes?" Emma waltzed into the office looking under the chairs for her missing shoes. "I teach in like 30 minutes."

"They're probably sitting in the shoe organizer in our bedroom closet," Regina lifted her chin and waited as Emma leaned over the desk and gave her a long sweet kiss. "Right, shoe organizer…probably should take a look there."

Moving to Boston had been the right choice. Regina loved teaching high school English, and Emma started teaching too: children's dance lessons at a prestigious yuppie academy. Of course, she couldn't teach the young kids any seductive stripper moves, but she did make a pretty penny at her side gig, teaching the rich, bored housewives pole-dancing aerobics four nights a week.

Everyone admired Emma's incredible core strength, as did Regina. She found new ways to admire Emma's beautiful body nightly, and Emma kept Regna in pretty good shape as well. Though their water bill was a bit outrageous as they did enjoy their daily shower time together.

She never thought it would happen, but Regina really did commend Kathryn for breaking the couple free from secrecy and degradation to live the life they both deserved and wanted. They could be open with their relationship and no one batted at eye at them when they walked out in their neighborhood hand in hand.

Kathryn had gone to rehab for her alcohol problem, and was doing much better. She'd even met a man in rehab, Frederick, and he just had a gambling addiction. Kathryn talked about it like it was no big deal at all. She seemed happy, and most importantly she left Mary Margaret and David alone to live their life.

Regina picked up the photograph of Emma on their ski vacation. It had been all she had hoped for and wanted: A Christmas gift and graduation present for Emma from her parents. She had completed her Associates degree online. They visited Aspen in February and that's where Emma proposed. Regina looked down at her ring and remembered just how amazing it had been.

They had spent the day out on the slopes having the time of their lives, racing down the mountains. Emma preferred to snow board and with her athleticism she was impressive to watch. Regina was no slouch taking on the black diamond like a queen. Then when they were sore and tired, they returned to their luxury suite and enjoyed a delicious dinner while soaking in the outdoor hot tub. Honestly, they didn't just "soak" they did a bit of 'sexing" as well, but that was a given.

Afterwards, horniness sated, they stretched out in front of the fireplace to snuggle and eat crisp apple slices dipped in warm brie, when out of nowhere Emma popped the question. Regina accepted immediately, and greedily stuck out her finger for Emma to slide the ring onto. It was gorgeous and perfect. Looking back on it, Emma says she was nervous, but Regina doesn't even remember what she said, just the feeling she had of complete satisfaction and overwhelming love.

When they returned home, Regina went out and bought Emma a ring of her own, and she blushed and made a joke, "It's a good thing we're both right handed, because I'd hate to have to take this off to fuck you."

Ever her charming Emma.

While they missed Sunday family dinners, the Mills' visited quite frequently and they always had great food and good laughs, like family should.

Speaking of families, Regina looked down at the paperwork and took a deep breath.

"Adoption approved."

The dance academy that Emma taught at had a charity program designed for local foster kids to participate in the arts. Emma loved teaching the underprivileged kids, and Regina volunteered tutoring English on weeknights to help them stay ahead in their classes.

Regina knew she shouldn't fall in love with her students; she'd been down this road before, but it had worked out great eventually, and besides, the type of love she had for this particular student was nothing but pure.

He was an amazing creative writer, a sensitive kid with a big imagination, but he was troubled and had ran away from his foster family numerous times.

He was 10 years old and his name was Henry, just like Regina's father. If that wasn't a sign she didn't know what was. So she was about to submit the adoption application. Emma was all on board and fortunately they'd had a chance to spend a lot of time with him over the past few months and they all got along in amazing fashion.

When the adoption counselor met with Regina and Emma regarding Henry's runaway problem, Emma said it wouldn't be a problem. She used to fight the urge to run away when she felt threatened too, and she understood what the boy was feeling, but that all changed when she fell in love with Regina. She was sure Henry would feel the same.

The wedding was coming up soon, and if all went well, Henry would be with them in time to be in the ceremony. Regina would be a wife and mother all at once. She never planned for her life to turn out like this, but every day she was grateful and blessed to be happy, in love and loved in return.

She never experienced another crushing bout of broken heart syndrome, she only felt the ever expanding capacity to love.

Regina looked forward to everything that was to come.

…

 **A/N: This story has been a tremendous creative and collaborative experience. First, I want to thank every member of SWEN who read along and commented. Kudos feel like a spank from Regina.**

 **Huge shout out to everyone who left a review on every chapter. I feel like a rock star! Thank you to Wonder Woman who has supported and listened to me lament on the story at every turn, and got me into doing the daily updates on this story.**

 **Thank you to Lee Winter for helping me make it crazy and keep everyone guessing, huge success! Thanks to spacedementia55 and Lurkamo for all of the encouragement and support along the way.**

 **Tweets and tumblr: Tartfic, .com. So the next daily updates story will be "Falling in My Lemonade", then "Mystery Hours" and "Something Safe for the Picture Frame" oh, and "Popcorn Porn". Follow along for the fun!**


End file.
